The Coffeeshop
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: An AU. Eiri Yuki is a down on his luck writer, when he starts coming into The Coffeeshop, everyday. One day a certain pink haired down on his luck singer starts working there, and the two instantly it it off. But can the relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, no spitting in the coffee if I get mad at a customer... anything else?"

Shuichi Shindo shifted in front of his new boss. His pink hair and purple eyes shining in the early afternoon light of the cafe. The lady crossed her arms across her chest, and sighed.

"You don't belong here kid." She muttered

"Gotta pay the bills somehow." He replied back "Anything else?"

The woman paused, as if thinking, and started to shake her head. But then the door opened, and Shuichi heard the familar 'ding' of the bell hanging above it, a sound that he would come to hate.

"Oh yeah. That guy." She began

"Who? Him?"

Shuichi geustured towards the pale blond man that had just entered.

"Yeah, that guy. He's a regular, comes in at 11:15, everday..."

"Everyday?"

She nodded.

"Hasn't been late in... oh... two years or so..."

Shuichi turned to look at him, as he sat down at the counter, sheding his overcoat and waiting patiently.

"What's his name, Hayuna?" He asked his boss "He looks familar."

"Eiri Yuki." Hayuna replied

"Eiri... Yuki..." Shuichi said, letting the name roll off his tongue "The romance novelist?"

"One in the same." Hayuna replied "I think he's down on his luck..."

"What makes you say that?"

Shuichi noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore, but at Yuki, who seemed to be completely unaware that he was the topic of dicussion.

"Because his tips have gotten smaller." One waitress piped up "Couple years ago, he'd toss a twenty on the counter without a second thought." She sighed, swirling the coffepot in her hand around "Now... he's barely counting change. I miss the good ol' days."

They both laughed.

"But everyday," The waitress continued "All he orders is a small black coffee. Most times you don't even have to talk to him, just pour and he'll pay... and if you're lucky, tip." She smiled, winked and walked away

Shuichi sighed.

"I'll take care of him." Hayuna said

Shuichi looked at Hayuna. The woman looked tough, but was obviously a sweetheart. Afterall, she had given him this job, when he had absolutly no experience what-so-ever, but he was a fast learner, and pretty down on his luck, not to mention funds, and she had a kind heart.

"No." Shuichi said "I will."

Shuichi took a deep breath, and moved over to the man.

"What can I get you?" He asked

He looked up at him, and Shuichi nearly gasped at the man's beautiful amber eyes.

"Didn't she just tell you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and cracking a grin.

Shuichi blushed. So he'd heard...

"Yeah..." He said, turning around and reaching for a mug and a coffeepot. He turned back to Yuki, setting the cup down and began to pour.

"You're new." Yuki said

"First day."

"Hm." He replied "What's your name?"

"Shuichi."

Yuki looked up at Shuichi, to in turn, find the pink headed boy staring at him.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

"You're pouring coffee on my hand."

Shuichi looked down and gasped. Sure enough, there was a big puddle of coffee on the counter, and a decent amount coating Yuki's hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" He shouted, turning around and searching for a towel.

Yuki grinned, and reached forward towards Shuichi's waist, pulling him towards him.

"What are you..."

And then, Yuki pulled free the towel that was tucked there.

"Oh."

Yuki smiled up at Shuichi and cocked an eyebrow, and began to clean his hand and wipe up the mess.

"No, no!" Shuichi shouted "Let me do that!"

Yuki shook his head.

"No, it'll spare me from having to tip, since I'm... how'd she put it... 'down on my luck'?"

Shuichi blushed harder.

"Don't worry about it Kid." He replied

"I'm not a kid." Shuichi mumbled

Yuki finished cleaning up the mess, and pushed the towel aside, taking a sip of his coffee. He was suddenly infactuated by this boy.

"Really?" He asked "How old are you?"

"19." The boy stumbled

Yuki laughed.

"You must've just gotten out of school... what are you doing working here?"

Shuichi shrugged, putting up the coffeepot, and leaning on the counter

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one down on their luck." Shuichi replied

Hayuna and the waitress looked over at Shuichi.

"Strange boy." She whispered to her

The waitress shrugged.

"Bet you fifty bucks he's into guys." She replied

Hayuna turned to her.

"Deal."

"Down on your luck huh?" Yuki asked

"I live downtown in a crappy one room apartment... if you could call it that... it's more like a moderatly big closet. Two windows, one that actually opens on good days... and I have more roomates than I'd like to know about."

"Roomates?" Yuki asked

"Bugs."

Yuki shuddered.

"Hate the things." He replied, taking another sip "So, why'd you choose to work here?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Only place that hired me. I mean, I didn't go to college like my other friends, and I've never had a job before... my parents send me a little, but that only goes so far..."

"How far?"

"Enough to buy food... covered the rent too... but then it got upped, and now I have to pay somehow..."

"Hm." Yuki looked down at his cup, it was nearly empty. He decided against taking another sip "What were you doing from highschool until now... since you didn't go to college?" He asked

"Singing." Shuichi said "Or... trying to... I used to have this band... but... they kind of graduated, and went to college without me. Since then, I haven't been able to really write songs... or find my voice. I figured it's burried some where."

Yuki laughed, and smiled at him

"Then you gotta go digging for it."

There was silence. Shuichi looked down at his mug, and realized it was almost gone. He reached for the pot, but Yuki shook his head.

"Its on me." Shuichi said, pouring "So, what about you?" He asked when the mug was full "What's your story?"

Yuki shrugged.

"Had it all... lost it." He said simply

"Oh, that doesn't cut it!" Shuichi said, watching Yuki take a sip "Tell me or I'll charge you for the coffee."

Yuki laughed.

"You just told me you'd buy it."

"You have no proof of that."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Two years ago... I could write like nobody's business... everything I wrote just sold like gold... raked in cash... but now... I can't even sell my books at the dollar store." He laughed "I can't even put a pen to paper..."

"Lost your inspiration?"

Yuki looked up at him again.

"I may have just found it." He said simply

Shuichi froze, not knowing what to say. Yuki downed the last of his coffee, paid for the first cup, and slid off the stool.

"See you tomorrow kid." He said simply, leaving

Shuichi walked home in silence that night. (He couldn't afford to waste money on the bus anymore) He smiled to himself as he reached his apartment, and fell against the door.

_'I may like his job afterall.' _He thought

He began laughing, and then heard a loud 'crack'.

"Huh?" He managed to say, before his door came right off the hinges

Shuichi sighed, running his fingers through his hair

"Great."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang once again. Shuichi froze. It was him. Once again, he didn't say anything, just walked over to his seat, and sat down. Shuichi grabbed a mug, and a pot, and walked over to him, and poured.

"Rough night?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki.

"Huh?"

"You look tired."

Shuichi rubbed his puffy eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep."

"Oh?" He asked "Why?"

"My door literally came off the hinges."

Yuki nearly spit out his coffee, trying not to laugh.

"What!"

"Yeah. I was leaning against it... and it just... fell through."

Yuki chuckled.

"It's currently propped up by a combination of duck tape and screws that are too small."

"Do you need some help fixing it?"

Shuichi looked up at him, curious.

"This is where you live?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki and nodded.

"Notice the duck tape..."

"And the termite bites." Yuki remarked, more to himself than to Shuichi.

Shuichi sighed.

"I... I didn't mean to be..."

"No, it's fine. I just can't wait until I get to see _your_ place."

Yuki turned to him, raising an eyebrow, almost suggestively. Shuichi realized the possible slight misintrepertation of those words.

"I! I didn't mean... I mean not that I don't want to... but I didn't mean it like... or maybe I... I'm sorry Yuki..."

"For what?"

Shuichi thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Then why are you appologizing?"

Shuichi paused.

I-- I'm not sure." He said at a lenght

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"The door?"

"Oh!"

Shuichi reached in his pocket and fished out his key, and stuck it in the lock. Only to have the door fall in, once again.

"Peachy." Shuichi mumbled, and then he heard another thud, only softer this time. He looked over to find Yuki on the ground, clutching his mouth, his face red, as he tried to stiffle his laughter, unsuccesfully "Yuki!" He shouted "This isn't funny!"

Only Yuki nodded.

"Yes... yes it is!" He said between gasps "You would never see this happen to normal people." He began to laugh again "Only you!"

Shuichi crossed his arms.

"So I'm not normal?"

Yuki managed to subside his laughter for a moment.

"No." He said "You're extraordinary."

Shuichi looked down at him, blushing, his eyes widening. Yuki looked back at Shuichi's fallen door and began laughing again.

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi awoke on his cramped bed. The light shone through his thin curtains, and he hoped that he'd made enough in tips that week to buy new ones. Looking over at his door, he realized that is was fixed, and was surprised, because he was pretty sure he fell asleep last night before finishing.

And then Shuichi noticed something else. Someone else lying next to him, their arm draped behind his head. Yuki.

_'That's right...'_ Shuichi said _'He helped me... he must've finished when I fell asleep...'_

He breathed softly, Shuichi looked up at him. His blond hair was tosseled and his thin, pink lips were parted. Shuichi felt himself scoot closer to him, but convinced himself that it was just in an attempt to not fall off the bed. But what he did next wasn't.

_'Maybe just a small one...'_

Shuichi gently pressed hips lips to Yuki's, his eyes closed. But then the snapped open, when he felt Yuki respond, kissing him deeply and moaning softly. They parted when the need for air grew.

"Well, that's one way to start the morning." Yuki said, looking over at the alarm clock "It's 10:00..."

"Oh crap!" Shuichi shouted "I'm so late!"

"Shu..."

"Hayuna's gonna kill me!"

"Shu..."

"It's my first week and I'm gonna loose my job!"

"Shu!"

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

Shuichi froze.

"Oh."

"Come back to bed." Yuki murmered sleepily

Shuichi looked back at Yuki. Was he talking to him? Afterall, they'd just met a few days earlier, but Shuichi could already feel a special bond between him and the obviously olderman growing.

Yuki patted the space next to him.

"Come on." He said softly

Shuichi slowly slipped next to him, and breathed in his crisp, fresh scent.

"Yuki?" He asked

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Oh." Shuichi sighed, relieved.

_'Not that big of a difference.'_ he thought

"Yuki?"

"Yeah Shu?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What? Shu?"

Shuichi nodded. Yuki poked open an eye.

"Because... I think you're cute."He said simply "And Shu's a cute name."

Shuichi blushed.

"Do you not like it?" Yuki asked

Shuichi shook his head.

"No, I do."

"Good."

Shuichi felt a light kiss in his hair.

"You smell like... strawberries."

"They're my favorite."

"So I noticed."

"Huh?"

"I looked in your kitchen last night. Are you aware that you have nothing besides Captin' Crunch and strawberry pocky in your pantry?"

Shuichi swallowed a laugh.

"Yeah... I'm a pretty simple guy."

"Somehow I doubt that."

There was a peaceful silence.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see your apartment today?"

Yuki smiled down at him.

"Sure."

"Wow! You live here! It's gi-freakin-normous!"

Yuki looked at Shuichi, who laughed.

"Well, compared to your closet, I'm sure it is."

"Shut up!"

Yuki laughed.

"And you say you're down on your luck! How do you afford this?"

"My publishing company pays for it... and they're going to stop if I don't get out a best seller this year..." He ran his fingers through his hair

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will." Shuichi said, kissing him softly "I'm sure something will hit you."

"Believe me." Yuki said "It already has."

"What?"

Yuki looked down at the smaller boy wrapped around his shoulders.

"Something... on the day I first met you." He murmered

Shuichi looked at him, curious.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do you have it written down?" Shuichi asked

Yuki brought his hand to his temple.

"It's all up here right now." He said

Shuichi frowned, but then smiled when he looked around the apartment. He detached himself from Yuki, and ran up a step to sliding glass doors, and peered out.

"You even have a pool!"

Yuki smiled and tucked his hands in his pockets, watching the boy move from place ot place.

"Yuki, I'm envious."

"Why?"

"Because you have this nice place!" He shouted "I'd be so inspired if I lived here and--."

"So live here." Yuki blurted

Shuichi turned to him, just to see Yuki bring his hand to his mouth.

"What?"

Yuki swallowed and repeated.

"Live here."

"Huh?"

Yuki shrugged.

"Move in with me. Or would you rather go back to your doorless closet?"

"IT'S NOT A CLOSET!"

Silence. Then the both burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong to Maki Murakami... bless her wonderful mind. (she really needs to make another gravitation series though...) The lyrics are from the "Rage Beat"

"This feels like a dream." Shuichi murmered

He lay cuddled in Yuki's arms after a few moments of passionate kissing. Even though the two had shared a bed for nearly a month, that's as far as they'd gone. Shuichi was both anxious and terrified of the day when they progressed. Yuki nodded and cuddled closer.

Shuichi still worked at the coffeeshop, and Yuki still came everyday, only now it was more kissing over the counter than talking. Shuichi can still remember the first time Yuki came in and greeted him with a kiss, he'd turned beet red and the spotted Hayuna slip Shi, one of the other waitresses, a fifty. He wasn't sure why, and didn't really care to ask now. His day's were spent mostly resting, spending time with Yuki, and trying to read over Yuki's shoulder the book he was writing.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Yuki murmered

"What?" Shuichi asked "Did you buy me something? I hope not, because..."

"I'm broke?" Yuki asked bluntly

"Well.. there's that... and that I don't have anything to give you."

Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, you do. You just don't realize it." He said softly

Shuichi sat up and looked at Yuki. He looked angelic in the morning light. His blond hair and amber eyes shone brightly. Shuichi felt as if he were floating, all the time. He found himself singing more and more, and his lyrics starting to come to him. But he wasn't ready to try and pick up his mic just yet.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, clinging closer to his boyfriend "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But..."

"Shu... trust me."

Shuichi looked up at him, and nodded. How could he not trust him? He had given him a wonderful place to stay, rent free, and had inspired him in more ways than he could count.

"Yu-Yuki?"

Shuichi realized the place they'd stopped at, and the sign plastered above the door.

_Open mic night._

"What?"

"Why did you... why would you do that?"

Yuki looked down at him, alarmed.

"I won't..."

He let go of Yuki's hand, hurrying in the other direction.

"Shu!" Yuki called after him, and then running to catch up to him "Shu! What is it?"

"I won't sing! I can't!"

"Why not? Are you afraid to?" Yuki challanged

Shuichi whirled around to face him.

"Afraid? Who's afraid here? Why don't you tell me Eiri Yuki why you really stopped writing books!"

"Because she died!"

They both froze, there on the street, neither one wavering, or moving, until Yuki spoke again.

"I loved her... and she died... God, I mean, I was right there... we were... and... Nina... her name was Nina..."

"Yuki, slow down." Shuichi said, calmer now, taking his hands "Tell me what happened."

They made their way inside the building and sat down.

"We were walking. We had just gotten ice cream... and she wanted to walk home." He said, slowly, his eyes glazed over, as if reliving it all "She was so... beautiful... had the most amazing smile... Just lit up rooms with it." He looked at Shuichi "Like yours." He paused before continuing "She didn't want to take a taxi... said walking would be good for me. We started crossing the street... I dropped something... and doubled back for it. She stopped and waited... in the middle of the street... when I hit the sidewalk... I heard a honk and turned around... and there it was..."

Yuki swallowed, and didn't speak for a moment, Shuichi blinked away tears, and squeezed Yuki's hand harder. He started to tell him that he didn't have to continue, but Yuki did.

"A car... and right before it hit her... right before it broke her body into... Nina looked at me. And she was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her, and I swear she smiled..."

Shuichi could no longer hold back tears, they ran down his face and dripped onto his and Yuki's hands. Yuki didn't seem to notice.

"She smiled, and this car killed her..." He scoffed "I ran to her... calling her name... like that would bring her back somehow... but when I got to her, she just looked at me. She wasn't mad or anything... she just looked... like Nina... still smiling... for me. She died before the ambulance got there... right in the middle of this street... and I sat there, weeping like a child, unable to do anything. And ever since then... up until the day I met you... I haven't been able to write... anything at all. It's like... I felt that if I continued rising and getting better. Furthered my career, I'd somehow... leave her behind."

Shuichi could feel his heart breaking. Yuki looked up at him, his eyes painful.

"There's my story." He finished "Now you know it."

Shuichi moved forward and kissed Yuki, who kissed him back, pouring all of his pain and darkness into him. Shuichi willingly accepted it, willingly accepted all of his hurt, if he knew that it'd make Yuki feel better. When they parted, Yuki didn't say anything, just spaced out. Shuichi pulled his hands gently from his, and stood, making his way to the stage.

A few minuets later Yuki blinked a few times, only then becoming aware that Shuichi was gone. He sighed and let his head fall on the table.

_'I told him.'_ He thought _'I wonder if he's okay... with seeing me like that... with knowing everything...'_

Music started playing. Yuki felt his finger tapping to the beat, but his head still didn't rise, until he heard:

_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze hi hakisutete_

_Kaze ni hakisutete_

_Hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa Shingunaru_

_Wa kizauto daka nokoshite-iku_

_'That voice...'_

_Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru_

_mae ni_

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto okakete_

_'I know it...'_

_Doko ni mo tomarani_

_mitasanai emotion shikato kimete_

_oikose yo_

_furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o_

_neratte_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World_

_'It's Shuichi!'_

Yuki lifted his head, to see his pink haired lover move about the stage, the entire audience moving and dancing with him. Yuki smiled to see him that way. Every eye in the room seemed glued on him, and he didn't seem to notice.

_Muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba_

_mishiranu uso ni hajikarete_

_mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o_

_warubirezu ni kazatte-iru _

_berubetto no koin dake o pakku ni_

_tsumete_

_meiro no you na yume no chizu wa irani_

_saka-maky kodou kara_

_kirakira gin no passion kakehiki dake no_

_yuuwaku_

_kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru_

_doa tataite_

_sagashi-tsuzukeru You just a New World_

His body moved with percision, as the crowed moved with him, some cheering him on, some dancing, and others just staring in awe. Yuki could only grin.

_Mein sutorito ni kizamu semegi-atta_

_namida ga_

_ima mo kikoery kutsuon o hisumaseru_

_doko ni mo tomaranai_

_mitasanai emtion shikato kimete_

_oikose yo_

_furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o_

_neratte_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World_

The music stopped, and the crowed screamed and cheered for Shuichi as he left the stage. Yuki stared in awe. He was amazing. That song was amazing. Shuichi carefully ducked around the people and made his way back to him.

"We performed her a while ago... my old band Bad Luck... they still had our music..." Shuichi explained

Yuki raised an eyebrow, still unable to talk

"I figured... if you can get over your fear... I can get over mine... right?"

Yuki smiled at him.

"Let's go home." He said simply

"Yuki... can you do something for me?" Shuichi asked, as they entered the apartment

"Sure." Yuki replied, locking the door and heading for the bedroom "What is it?"

Shuichi wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Can you be mine... forever?"

"I already am."

Shuichi smiled, and then blushed.

"What?"

"Then... will you... make love to me?"

Yuki grinned.

"Shu. I've been waiting to here you say that, for a long, long time."

The two boyfriends, finally became lovers, letting all their fears, all their past pains and anxieties melt away in the friction between their bodies.

REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know how I'm doing! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_'Yuki... why did you leave me?'_

Nina's hands reached for him. She was so close, he could practically smell her vanilla scented skin. Yuki smiled and walked towards her, arms outstretched.

_'Why did you go?'_

Yuki stopped for an instant to look at her, not understanding. Her hand dropped to her side, and her eyes narrowed in anger.

_'Why aren't you still mine?'_

Tires screeched.

"NINA! NO!"

"YUK!"

Yuki's eyes snapped open. He was panting, and a thin layer of sweat coated his body, he shook causing the bed to tremble slightly.

"Yuki, you were screaming..."

Yuki's eyes focused. Shuichi was leaning over him, his pink hair messy, as if he'd just woken from sleep. He blinked a few times at Shuichi, as if not recognizing him.

"Shu..." He said slowly

Shuichi nodded, and then reached forward to embrace his lover, but was surprised when Yuki hastily brushed him away and sat up, glancing at the clock.

"Why are you still here?" He asked

Shuichi cocked his head at him.

"Aren't you late for work?" Yuki explained

"It's Sunday..." Shuichi said slowly reaching for him "Are you mad?"

Yuki shook his head, not looking at him.

"It was just... my dream." He murmered 'Just a dream."

Shuichi smiled softly, and leaned on the olderman's broad shoulders, kissing softly between his shoulder blades.

"Spend the day with me." Shuichi whispered

"I can't." Yuki murmered "I have a lot to do today."

"Then let me come with you."

Yuki laughed.

"No." He said, shaking his head

"Oh come on Yuki." Shuichi said "Let me be your assistant for the day... I mean, you do so much for me.. .let me do something for you."

Yuki shook his head, blond hair falling amuck.

"No... well... there is one thing that you can do for me."

"What?" Shuichi asked eagerly

Yuki turned to him, and took Shuichi's hands and wrapped them around his neck. He brought his face close to his.

"Be there at the door, waiting for me when I get back."

He kissed him softy.

"To embrace me, and kiss me. Ask me how my day was. To hold me, and say those three little words. To stay with me forever. That's all I wish of you. And all I'll ever ask of you."

Shuichi blushed, and Yuki leaned forward, kissing him again, deeper this time. His hands roamed, seeming to know just where to touch, just where to caress, just how long to linger to make Shuichi moan. Shuichi melted into his lover, and Yuki pulled away.

"I've gotta get dressed." He murmered softly

Shuichi nodded, and collasped to the bed as Yuki's body seperated from his.

"Oh... that man..." Shuichi said, bringing his hand to his lips where Yuki's heat still lingered "He drives me insane."

A little while later, Shuichi realized he had dozed off, and woke up to here scuffling in Yuki's office.

"Hello?"

He slid off the bed and carefully made his way to the room. Inside, Yuki was bent nearly completly over his desk.

"Yuki?" He asked

There was a thud as Yuki jerked his head up, and hit it on the wall.

"Ow."

"Yuki... what are you doing?"

Yuki slid off the desk, plug to his laptop in hand.

"Taking this with me."

"Why?" Shuichi asked, grinning "Don't you trust me?"

Yuki shook his head.

"I do. But not that much." He replied "Besides, I don't know about people who come from closets..."

"IT WASN'T A CLOSET!"

Yuki laughed, picking up his laptop.

"And besides... oh." Shuichi suddenly stopped, when he noticed that you could see a clear outline of where Yuki's laptop had been and shear amount of dust that surrounded the only clean area oh Yuki's desk.

Yuki blushed, clutching the laptop to his chest.

"I couldn't afford my maid anymore... and I haven't..."

"Dusted in like a year?" Shuichi asked "When's the last time you've moved that laptop?"

"When I bought it."

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"You talk about guys from closets... how about guys who don't clean?"

Yuki laughed.

"Say what you will, but you're still not going to be able to read the story."

Shuichi sighed in frustration. Yuki only laughed and kissed him.

"Get dressed." He murmered "Or are you going to stay like that all day?"

Shuichi's face flushed red when he realized he was standing there in only his boxers.

"Not that I'd mind."

"Go." Shuichi said, pushing him away "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Well." Yuki said "If you're going to look like that... Tatsuha can wait."

Shuichi took a cautious step back, before Yuki ran after him. Shuichi shrieked and ran in circles around the room.

"Yuki! You're going to be late!"

"Who cares?" Yuki yelled, lauging and running after him

The two ran in literal circles around the apartment, Shuichi screaming and running into things, and Yuki following close behind him, lauging, up until Shuichi tripped and fell over the back of the living room couch, landing on his back.

He gulped.

"Now... Yuki..." He began, noticing that Yuki was looking at him like a lion looks at his prey.

Yuki set his laptop down on a table, and slowly climbed ovre the couch, stradeling Shuichi.

"Yuki..."

Yuki wasn't listening. He shed his jacket and moved forward, slowly climbing over the couch and laying on top of Shuichi. He brought his face mere millimeters from his.

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"You're blushing."

Shuichi swallowed, and blushed harder. Yuki smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I have to go." He said, sliding off the couch.

Shuichi made a face as Yuki's warmth left his. Yuki winked at him as he picked up his laptop.

"You're still not going to read this though." He said, walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Of course, they aren't mine. So my beloved Maki Murakami, please don't sue!

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, will update soon

"So, you dreamed about her."

Yuki looked up at his younger brother Tatsuha, and nodded. Tatsuha's dark eyes, and face so like Yuki's, grew serious. Tatsuha was like his other half. He made up for all of the qualities that Yuki lacked. Together they made a perfect yin-yang symbol.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Yuki nodded again.

"Almost three months..."

"I wonder what brought it on."

"I made love to someone." Yuki answered bluntly

Tatsuha looked up from the tea he was stirring and set down his spoon, and then looked around the cafe that they were sitting in.

"You mean... you haven't have sex since..."

"Nina..." Yuki murmered, shaking his head "No. Not until last night."

"You didn't have sex for two years?" Tatsuha asked, almost a little too loud "No wonder you couldn't write a book."

"Tat--."

"I mean, you're a romance novelist for crying out loud! You need to get laid!"

"Tatsuha!"

"Huh? Oh." He said, realizing where they were "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly "Back to the point, your dream?"

"She yelled at me, asked me why I wasn't still hers."

"Well, that's natural."

Yuki looked up at him.

"It is?"

"Yeah. I mean, you loved Nina. You probably still do. And part of you feels guilty that your heart is allowing you to move on. So it conjured up this dream of her. It's just your guilt eating away at you. Nothing else. I don't imagine it being anything other than that. Although, I figure you'll probably have more of these dreams... for a long time coming I imagine."

"I thought you were a priest, now you're a shrink."

"I'm also a male stripper on weekends." Tatsuha replied, then off of Yuki's look he said "I'm joking."

"You know... for a priest, you certainly aren't holy."

Tatsuha winked, and put his hands together as if praying.

"Far from it, Bro." He admitted, pulling a flask from his pocket and pouring it into his cup. Yuki shook his head in shame. "What?"

"It's Sunday for crying out loud!"

"So?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed. Tatsuha took a sip and looked up at Yuki.

"So, who is this new person?" He asked

Yuki shrugged.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

Yuki sighed, and began his tale of how him and Shuichi met, of the coffeshop, and how they now live together.

"Bro? Don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?" Tatsuha asked

Yuki shrugged.

"I mean..." He continued "After Nina..."

"Well, that's the thing." Yuki said "I'm tired mourning. It's been two very lonly years. She's not coming back. I know that now. She's gone somewhere were I can't reach her, and I can't bring her back. So, like you said, I'm moving on."

"With Shuichi? I mean, you've only known each other for a month..."

"And some change." Yuki added "But, Tatsuha, I just, got so tired of living in that hollow place alone. So tired of being alone, and afraid of losing the first person to really make me laugh in years, that I just latched out. Grabbed hold, and won't let go." Yuki smiled softly "And I really like him. He makes me happy... And I'm almost glad that we moved this fast because... well..."

"Do you love him?" Tatsduha asked

Yuki looked up at him, amber eyes shining in the brightness of the cafe.

"I don't know."

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

_'Is that what I feel? Love? Is that what this feeling is? This floating... this... happiness?'_

Yuki looked down at Shuichi who slept beside him contently. The sun was rising, and Shuichi should have been up a long time ago, but Yuki just didn't have the heart to wake him. He knew he should, since Shuichi was practically providing most of their spending money, and Yuki's savings were starting to run low. But just the simply rise and fall of Shuichi's chest, the slight tint to his lips, made Yuki want to spend eternity like this. Not moving. Barely existing, next to his pink haired lover.

Sighing internally, he reached over, stroaking Shuichi's face.

"Shu." He whispered

Shuichi stirred, feeling the contact, and hearing Yuki's soft voice. He opened his purple eyes, to find kind amber eys staring back at him.

"Yuki." He said softly

Yuki smiled, loving hearing the name on his lover's lips. He started to lean down to kiss him, but suddenly remember why he'd woken Shuichi in the first place.

"Shu." He said again "Guess what time it is?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"5:30?"

Yuki shook his head.

"Higher."

"5:45?"

"Higher."

"6:00."

"Getting warmer."

"6:15?"

"6:17 to be exact."

"Shit!" Shuichi jerked up in bed, nearly slamming his head into Yuki's. He practically flew off of the bed running from room to room getting dressed "I'm going to be so late."

Yuki laughed, leaning back on the bed, watching Shuichi fly from one end of the room to the other. He finished dressing, his mouth still minty from the toothpaste, hopped onto the bed and kissed Yuki.

"Bye!" He shouted, running out the door

"Don't hurt yourself!" Yuki shouted after him

"Is it me, or is the day going really slow?"

Shi turned to Shuichi, who was staring absently off into space. She wacked him over the back of the head.

"Baka." She muttered "Keep working." She glanced at the clock "You still got half an hour."

Shuichi smiled at her, picking up a coffee pot. Everyday, he waited for Yuki to come in, as he did everyday at 11:15. He was never late, and always came in and sat in the same seat, and once he leaned over the counter to give Shuichi his kiss, wouldn't say a word, just sip his coffee. It was a mid day ritual for him. It re-energized him for the rest of the day.

Imagine his surprise, when Yuki didn't show.

I feel like I keep ending on cliff hangers. I really don't mean too.. but please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

When Shuichi arrived home that night, the apartment was empty. Yuki probably hadn't been there all day. The only messages on the answering machine were the one's Shuichi left. A few hours rolled by without any word, and Shuichi began to get worried.

_'What if something's happened?'_ he thought _'What if I loose him like he did Nina... what if...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door open, a sigh, and a pair of keys jingle.

"Yuki?" He called, getting up from the large couch and running towards the writer. He started to tackle and hug him, but decided against it, when he saw the tired look in his lovers eyes. "Yuki?" He asked again

Yuki blinked a few times, his eyes coming into focus. He felt tired. He _was_ tired. His body was drained, both physically, and emotionally.

"Shuichi..." He murmered

Shuichi embraced him, hugging him tightly.

"You didn't come today." Shuichi said, almost lecturing

"I know."

"I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi looked up at his lover, who's shoulders weren't as broad as they usually are, but sagging and limp.

"You seem tired."

Yuki looked down at him, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's narrow waist.

"I am."

"Busy day?" Shuichi asked, walking backwards as Yuki began to move from the doorway

"Yeah."

"What'd you do."

"Met with my publisher."

"And?"

"She was so happy she nearly choked on her coffee. She loves my idea."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out when the book comes out."

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"Because it's fun."

Shuichi laughed, and then stopped walking. He then stood on tiptoe so that his eyes met the taller mans.

"And where else did you go?" He asked

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"No where." He said

"You went to visit her, didn't you?"

Yuki released his hand on Shuichi's hips, and looked up at him.

"How did you know?"

"Because, you smell like lilly's and roses. Were those Nina's favorite flowers?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. This whole place used to be decorated with them."

Shuichi suddenly felt a pain in his heart.

_'She lived here. Slept in that same bed... walked those same steps... laid in his strong arms... am I just filling her spot?'_

"Which was funny, because she convinced me to get rid of my cat."

Shuichi removed Yuki's jacket.

"You had a cat?"

"Yep. But it bothered her allergies... so..."

"What was it's name."

"Kiki."

"Kiki?"

"Yeah. I found that it was the only name the cat would answer too. I don't know why."

Shuichi laughed, leading his tired lover to the couch.

"What'd he look like?"

"She." Yuki said, as Shuichi proped his feet up on a pillow "She was for one, definatly the diva of our house hold..."

Shuichi laughed, pulling off Yuki's shoes.

"But she was jet black, with the creepiest green eyes I'd ever seen. It was... really scary actually. I mean, coming home to a pitch black house to find a pair of green eyes staring at you can really freak you... mmmm..."

Yuki opened his eyes to find Shuichi massaging his feet.

"What are you doing Shu?"

"What does it look like?" He asked "Don't you like it?"

Yuki allowed his eyes to close again.

"Why are you so good to me?"

Shuichi laughed.

"Because I..."

Yuki opened his eyes.

"You what?"

Shuichi blushed.

"Yuki I..."

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Hey Bro! You in there!"

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's open!" He called, reluctantly sitting up, pulling his feet from Shuichi's skilled hands

A few moments later, in stepped Tatsuha.

"Bro!" He shouted

"You really do know how to kill the mood, don't you."

"Well hey, I figure if I can't get any, neither can you."

"Not get any, please. You've had more lovers in the last month than hot dinners."

"This coming from the man with a 'little black book' a foot thick?"

"Oh come on. It's nothing compared to the list of chicks you've banged and bailed on."

Shuichi cleared his throat.

"Oh... Tatsuha, this is Shu...ichi. Shuichi."

"Nice to meet you _Shu._"

Yuki chringed at the use of that name from Tatsuha's mouth. That was his name!

"You two look a lot a like." Shuichi commented "It's like... double Yuki."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow.

"He's had a long day." Yuki explained, standing and leading his brother towards the door "But as I was saying..."

"Oh!" Tatsuha said, spinning and escaping his older brothers grip, leaving him holding only his jacket "I bring gifts."

Yuki clenched his fist, and swallowed his anger.

_'Jeeze Tatsu, take a hint!'_

"Gifts?" Shuichi asked "For me?"

Tatsuha nodded.

"Yep. Yuki told me that you liked strawberry pocky, so... I picked up a couple... dozen.. .boxes."

He moved to the door and picked up a grocery bag that he had brought with him.

"Dozen?" Shuichi asked "Oh now you have to stay! I haven't had pocky in ages!"

Tatsuha turned to Yuki, devilish smirk on his face.

_'Priest my ass...'_ Yuki thought, joining the two

"And you know the best thing to wash down pocky?"

"Captin' Crunch?" Shuichi asked, running to the kitchen and returning with a box

"Uh... I was gonna say sake... but... that'll go down nicely two."

The three laughed and joked all night, until they all eventually passed out. Over dosed on strawberry pocky, sake, and Captin Crunch.

REVIEW! Reviews help my fingers be nimble so I can write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine. If they were, lets just say Eiri Yuki would be banned from clothing.

Yuki awoke in the morning, and groaned, as he found he was still laying on his living room floor. He sat up, brushing spilt Captin' Crunch off of his shirt, and stood.

"Hey Bro, you finally up?"

Yuki turned to find Tatsuha standing at his window, looking out.

"You have a really amazing view." He murmered "You can see most of the area..."

Yuki shrugged, and moved over to Shuichi, who still slept, and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the couch. He then joined his brother, staring.

"Why did you come?" He asked softly

"I wanted to see you." Tatsuha replied

"You just saw me. That's not it. It's because of Shuichi and Nina, isn't it?"

"More because of you."

Yuki turned to him.

"You just seemed to have bounced back... back to your normal self so quick. I mean, I spent two years, waiting for my big bro to come back... and suddenly, without warning, there you are. I don't get how."

"I don't either. But Shu... he has a healing affect on me."

"Has he healed you?"

Yuki paused for a moment, staring at the pink haired sleeping boy, who lay contently, snoring softly, completly unaware of what was going on.

"Not entirely, no."

He turned to Tatsuha.

"I'll never be completly healed. Never. I'm not going to keep dwelling on this. But I'm going to move on, find someone to fill the chasm that Nina left behind."

"And that's exactly what I'm worried about."

Yuki turned to him, frowning softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want this kid, to just be a filler for Nina."

Yuki laughed softly.

"So, that's it. You just came to see if I was just trasfering Nina to Shuichi?"

"Are you?"

Yuki laughed again.

"No. I don't need to. True, Nina will never leave my heart, but as I said Tatsu, I'm really tired of mourning. And I think she'd want me to move on. And Shu makes me happy... happier than I was with Nina... and I didn't even think that was possible. He makes me laugh, makes me smile. And I think I really l..."

A soft groan came from the couch. Yuki smiled and moved away from Tatsuha, sitting next to his lover and watched as he stretched, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Yuki always liked to be the first thing Shuichi saw when he awoke, and the last thing he saw as he went to sleep.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki smiled, loving the way his name rolled off of Shuichi's lips.

"Morning." He said

Shuichi smiled and put his hands on Yuki's neck, bring his lips down to his. They kissed softly for a moment.

"My back hurts." Shuichi groaned, sitting up "And my head."

"Well, you did drink nearly a whole bottle of sake."

Shuichi laughed softly.

"Did Tatsuha leave?"

"No, he's right--." Yuki said, stopping as he turned to the window, to find Tatsuha gone. "Well, I guess he did."

Shuichi grinned, scooting closer to Yuki.

"Yuki. You know... I have today off."

"I know."

"Spend the day with me?"

Yuki smiled.

"Yeah. But you're still not going to read the book though."

"YUKI!"

Looking up at Yuki's apartment building, Tatsuha smiled softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_'I guess you really are okay, Bro.'_ he thought _'I'm happy for you.'_

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter! Will update soon.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Yuki and Shu aren't mine

A.N. sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy lately, but don't worry. I have a lot more in store or these two. Coffeeshop isn't going any where for a while.

Yuki and Shuichi decided to spend a day out in town. They visited various shops, and Yuki even dragged Shuichi into a costume shop, where they spent about an hour, and left empty handed much to the disdain of the manager. The sun wa finally starting to set, when they walked past a pet shop. Shuichi however, had been rambling on and on, and had no idea Yuki had stopped, peering into the window, until he reached the edge of the street and prepared to cross.

"Yuki?" He asked

Shuichi then followed his line of vision, and found him staring at a small black kitten. Shuichi smiled, and slid his hand in Yuki's.

"Come on." Shuichi said "Let's go home. It looks like it's about to storm."

"You go ahead." Yuki said, kissing him softly "I'll be there in a little while. I just want to walk for a while longer."

Shuichi nodded and headed home, as Yuki headed in the other direction. Yuki later discovered that Shuichi was right, and that it did storm, and pretty heavily. He rushed home, but not soon enough. He was drenched by the time he made it home, his jacket offering little protection against the elements.

When he came home, he found all of the lights off.

"Shuichi?" He called, but got no response

He moved into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers, and then moved back to the living room in search of his lover.

"Shuichi?" He asked again upon seeing something huddled on the couch

Lightening struck, and the figure whimpered. Yuki neared it, and he realized that it was Shuichi, sitting, his knees up to his chest, shaking in fear.

"Shuichi?" He asked again, sitting next to him, clicking on the light next to the couch "Are you alright?"

Shuichi nodded, and shuddered as thunder rolled loudly, and the rain continued to beat down upon the windows. He finally looked up at Yuki.

"You're all wet." He commented

"Rain." Yuki said softly "I didn't know you were afraid of storms."

Shuichi nodded again.

"It's silly." He said softly "I've had this fear since I was little..."

Yuki wrapped his damp arms around Shuichi, and pulled him into his embrace.

"It's not silly." He said softly

Shuichi relaxed against him, feeling safe in Yuki's strong arms, his fear of the storm starting to melt away. Whenever Shuichi would shudder in fear, when goosebumps would pop up on him, Yuki's kisses would soothe them away. The two lovers clung to each other, through out the night, squeezing as if for dear life.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gravitation characters, they all belong to Maki Murakami, although if she wants to lend me Eiri for a while...

Shuichi awoke, still in Yuki's arms. The sun wasn't up yet. It was still dark because of the lingering storm clouds. He looked at his still sleeping lover, loving the peaceful look on his lovers pale face. Shuichi reached out and touched his face, feeling the smooth skin slide underneath his fingers, softer asnd smoother than the finest Chinese silk. Yuki's eyes fluttered open, the amber within them still clouded with a hazy sleep. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision.

"Morning." Yuki murmered, his voice raspy. Shuichi smiled, his fingers still lingering on his cheek.

"Morning." He replied

Yuki stretched, rolling away from Shuichi, much to his dismay.

"What time is it?" He asked

Shuichi looked at the alarm clock.

"Almost 8." He said

Yuki stood and stretched, the cool air of the apartment surrounding his bare skin.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi asked

"To make some coffee." He replied, sliding into his robe and walking out of the room. Shuichi followed.

Shuichi watched as his lover carefully prepared his coffee. He always took the time to brew his own, none of that instant crap. He liked the deep aromas it created, and Shuichi loved watching his lover work to prepare the drink with his hands. Using the same precise measurements and movements everytime. Shuichi never had much of a taste for the drink himself, but he knew Yuki loved it, and anything that made Yukiu happy made Shuichi smile.

"Yuki..." Shuichi murmered, nearing the man as he set down his mug after taking a sip "I..."

Yuki sighed. He knew Shuichi wanted something. He always did this when he wanted to ask for something. Shuichi placed his head on the bare skin poking out from the shoulder of Yuki's loose robe.

"What is it?" Yuki asked

"It's... I just... I want to..."

Yuki turned to him, taking another sip.

"What?" He asked

"I want to... meet your father."

Yuki nearly spit coffee into Shuicih's face.

"WHAT!"

Shuichi took a step back, and repeated.

"I want to you meet your father." He said "I... I don't know that much about your family, and I want to know everything about you." Shuichi said

Yuki regained his composure, and then laughed.

"I want to meet your folks to then."

"I asked you first." Shuichi said

Yuki laughed again.

"Got me there..." He said "So... when do you want to go?"

Shuichi shifted nervously in the front seat of Yuki's car. He hadn't been able to sleep all day, even though the drive was long, and Yuki had insisted upon taking his car, so that, according to Yuki:

'We can leave early if necessary.'

They pulled up in front of a dojo, and were greeted by a servent, who greeted Yuki warmly.

"Eiri!" She exclaimed, pulling him into her arms "It's been a while."

"It has." He replied, strugling to pull away from her "How's my father?"

She shrugged.

"Same as always."

"Oh, you mean the same self-centered narcissistic, egotisical, borederline obsessive compulsive, insane old bastard?"

Silence.

"That about sums it up."

Yuki ran his fingers though his hair, his other hand squeezing Shuichi's gently. Yuki blushed when he realized that she was staring at the contact, and started to release it.

"Oh please Hon." She said, starting to grab their bags "I've known for a long, long time."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"After all." She said, walking away "You and Tatsuha are a lot alike."

Yuki captured Shuichi's hand once again, following after her.

"Where is he, anyways?"

"Making out with a girl in the temple." She said "He's supposed to be praying but..."

"I don't think Tatsuha's prayed a day in his life."

"Bingo."

She set their things down in the hall.

"I've got some stuff to attend to, so let me know if you need anything.

"Okay." Yuki said, as she left them, he turned to Shuichi "That was Mimi. She's one of the few people around here that I actually got along with when I lived here."

Shuichi looked around.

"So this is where you grew up?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"Been a long time since I've been here. It's bringing back memories. I'm feeling kinda nostalgic."

Shuichi laughed, and turned to Yuki, intent on kissing him, and was alarmed when Yuki's hand snaked out and placed its self over his mouth, and pushed him away.

"Father..."

Shuichi turned and looked at the man standing behind them. He would have never guessed that that was Yuki's father. His face was cold, where Yuki's was warm, and he lacked Yuki's golden locks. Or any hair at all for that matter.

_'I guess Yuki looks like his mother...'_ Shuichi thought

"Eiri." His father said "You've come home."

"Just for a visit."

"And who's this?"

"Shuichi Shindo." Shuichi said excitedly, extending hsi hand "I'm Yuki's..."

"Friend." Yuki interrupted "Roomate to be more precise."

"Oh." Yuki's father replied, shaking Shuichi's hand "Nice to meet you."

_'Friend? Roomate?'_

"Get unpacked, and come join me for lunch." Yuki-san said "I'm heading to the temple."

"No!" Yuki said to his father, a bit too quickly, he then paused, and regained his composer "I mean... why don't you take a walk in the garden? It's such a nice day."

His father looked at Yuki strangely for a moment, before nodding.

"You're right, it is a nice day for a walk. Now that I think about it Eiri, why don't you come alone? I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes Father..." He muttered

His father then turned and walked away, robes trailing out behind him. Yuki sighed and fell into the wall.

"Great." He muttered

"What?" Shuichi asked

"It's never a good sign when he wants to talk alone. It always means one of his extremely long and pointless lectures."

He bent down and picked up their luggage, and walked upstairs. Shuichi followed.

"Yuki?" Shuichi spoke softly

"Hm?"

"Why did you introduce me as... your 'friend'?"

Yuki set down his bags in one room, shifting Shuichi's bag in his hands.

"Because..." He began "I just don't think it'd go very well if I told him you were my lover." He replied, walking across the hall to a room diagnol from his, and setting Shuichi's bags in there. Shuichi followed.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because... my father... homophobic person you'll probably ever meet."

"And?"

"And... since he's already horribly ashamed of Tatsuha... somehow his oldest son bringing home his new male lover doesn't strike me as being a very good idea."

Shuichi sighed, and then realized that Yuki had set their things in two different rooms.

"Are we sleeping seperate?'

Yuki nodded, nearing the door.

"Again, sleeping with another man in his house... won't go to well." He said, walking away

Shuichi watched him go, and then slumped to the floor.

_'When I said I wanted to meet your father... I meant I wanted to meet him... as me.' _Shuichi thought _'As your lover... your boyfriend... not as your 'roomate'. _He sighed _'Something doesn't feel right about this.'_

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up at the familar voice, to find Tatsuha standing over him.

"Tatsuha."

"I heard you were here. You okay?"

Shuichi brushed a stray tear off of his cheek.

"Yeah... I..."

"He introduced you as his friend... didn't he?"

Shuichi looked up at him, alarmed.

"Mimi's an eavesdropper..." Tatsuha explained "She told me."

"Oh..."

"And don't worry about it. It's for the best... 'k?"

"How?"

"Because..." Tatsuha said, his eyes wandering out the window "You don't know Dad."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: of course, I don't own them

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update!

"Ah, Eiri."

Yuki turned to look at his father, his eyes glowing in the slowly setting sun. He was amazed at how fast the day had gone. It seemed that just a few moments ago, it was bright out, but now the sun was casting it's last few rays on the horizon.

His father took in his sons soft face, his amber eyes and golden hair glimmering in the soft light.

_'He really does look like his mother.' He thought_

"Father." Yuki replied, staring into his fathers dark eyes

"Why of all this time... did you decide to come home?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I dunno."

"You haven't been back here... since..."

"Nina. I know."

His father looked at him. He had never heard his son say Nina's name so calmly. So at peace with it.

"Son, when are you going to--."

"Please don't lecture me father."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need one."

"You think so?"

Yuki nodded.

"Is this going to be one of those conversations in which you try to convince me to change my ways? And to come back to the temple?" He asked "Forget it, I'm not Tatsuha."

"God I hope not, one fraudulent, imbecile of a son is more than enough."

Yuki laughed softly.

"I just want to know that you're okay."

Yuki looked up at his father, almost surprised.

"I am... I'm... happy."

His father smiled. It didn't seem like this was going to be one of his borning and pointless lectures.

"So... about your last novel."

Yuki collasped face first onto the pathway.

"Which was two years ago by the way. How are you making money? Do you need some? How are your novels coming along? Are you going to do a sequal to Summer Colored Sigh?"

Shuichi sighed, leaning back on his bed. It was early morning, and the house was silent. Yuki hadn't come in to check on him before he went to be last night, and he hadn't seen him since his father dragged him off again after dinner.

The door opened, and Shuichi shifted, not wanting to poke his head over the covers to see who it was, so he feighned sleep.

The door closed and footsteps neared the bed, and there was a shift in weight as someone slid under the covers. And then Shuichi heard a voice that never ceased to send a wave of pleasure through him.

"I know you're not sleeping."

Shuichi opened his eyes to find Yuki laying next to him, smiling softly.

"Yuki." Shuichi said, reaching up to stroak his lovers face "I--."

"Shs." He said, shedding his robe and lying over him, pressing his lips to his "We don't have a lot of time."

Shuichi nodded, understanding that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the house was awake, and abuzz, wondering where Yuki was. And Shuichi imagined that finding them in bed together would have a positive effect.

Yuki leaned over Shuichi pulling his pajamas off and sliding in between his thighs. His hand reached up to cover the pink haired boys mouth, and Shuichi's eyes opened, and he mumbled something muffled into his hand.

"What?" Yuki whispered, removing his hand

"Why are you covering my mouth?"

By way of answering, Yuki ran his hand along the inside of Shuichi's thigh, a licked a white hot trail up Shuichi's neck, illiciting a loud moan from the boy.

"That's why." Yuki said softly, replacing the hand

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but none the less wrapped his arms tightly around Yuki, and let the older man have his way with his body.

Some time had passed, and breakfast had been served, eaten and put away. Tatsuha decided to check and see what had kept his brother from coming down.

"I know you're not exactly a morning person... but jeez..." Tatsuha muttered, knocking softly on Yuki's door. After a while, he got no answer, so he entered, to find the room empty. "Bro?" He called, but got no response.

Scratching his head, he neared Shuichi's room, and heard the sound of the two groaning bodies inside. He smiled to himself.

"Don't waste anytime do you?" Tatsuha muttered, walking away from the door

"Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha turned, alarmed to find his father standing there, arms crossed.

"Is Eiri in there?"

"Um.. no... yes..."

"Which?"

"Yes..." Tatsuha said, silently cursing himself

"Well..." His father said, nearing the door, only to be stopped by Tatsuha

"Well Dad, they're probably busy... um... talking! Yeah... talking." He said, leading his father away "Why don't we go take a walk."

"I'm not in the mood to. And why are you trying to keep me from that room?"

"I'm not.. but we don't want to make a bad impression on our guests do we?"

"Well it shouldn't matter if they're only talking."

Tatsuha sighed, only to be shocked when his father swiftly slipped out of his grasp and towards the door, opening it before Tatsuha could stop him.

_'Why don't we have locks in this house!'_ He thought

Inside, Yuki and Shuichi were still going at it, Yuki panting away over Shuichi, his hand fallen away from his mouth, apparently forgotten, as Shuichi moaned loudly.

"EIRI!"

Both their eyes snapped open. Yuki turned around, his amber eyes wide.

"Father!" He exclaimed, rolling off of Shuichi, who grasped the sheets, determined to cover himself. Yuki watched as his father turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a rather speechless Tatsuha behind. Yuki slid on his robe and ran after him.

"Father!" He yelled "Wait!"

"Why should I?" He asked

"At least hear me out!" Yuki called "He brought me here! He wanted to come here to get you approval--."

"And why should I approve!" His father yelled back

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Yuki yelled, his hand going to his lips, touching them, as if in disbelief of the words he'd just spoken "I love him..." He repeated softly

Shuichi's body made a thud as it dropped to the floor.

_'He loves me...'_

"Yuki..." He murmered

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Just wondering if anyone got the reference with 'Summer colored sigh'. It was just something I thought i'd throw in to be funny.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Of course, they don't belong to me. Sadly though sob

The lovers decided to cut their trip short, much to the disdain of Tatsuha, who was clearly enjoying all of the drama. After Yuki's 'love declaration', his father had locked himself away, refusing to talk to anyone.

So Shuichi was surprised, when he appered at his door, as he was checking to make sure he hadn't left anything.

"Yuki-san!" he said, bowing

"I wish to talk to you." He said simply

Shuichi looked up at the old man, his purple eyes meeting his even darker. Shuichi nodded.

"I just want to know... one thing..." He said simply "What do you want from Eiri?"

_'What do I want from him? Is it money? Fame? Sex? Do I want his body? His words? His strength and kindness and caring?'_

Shuichi pondered for a moment, his mind racing trying to figure out an answer. And then he simply replied:

"I want to be there at the door, waiting for him to get back." Shuichi said, smiling softly, "To embrace him, and kiss him. Ask him how his day was. To hold him, and say those three little words. To stay with him forever. That's all I wish of him. And all I'll ever ask of him."

There was silence before Shuichi continued.

"I don't want Yuki for fame, or money, or talent. I don't want him for his body. I just want him. I want his love. His heart. I want nothing more than to watch as his face lights up when he smiles. Or to kiss away his tears. I want to know everything about him. Like why he can only sleep on his stomach, or why he always cocks his head slightly to the left when he's confused. Why he won't drink instant coffee, and why he loves to watch me sleep. And why he kisses me like he does. And if that's all I get from Yuki... then I'll be more than happy. All I want from him, is to just be his. To just be near him."

There was an umcomfortable silence. But Shuichi's eyes lit up as he saw, that on the priest's face, formed a smile.

A whilt later, Yuki drumed his fingers along the hood of his car.

"Tatsu. Have you seen Shuichi?"

Tatsuha turned to him, as he was walking past and nodded.

"He was talking with Dad a minuet ago... why?"

Yuki raised his eyebrow at him.

"Oh." Tatsuha said, realizing "That."

Yuki sighed and jogged towards the house, the door suddenly jerking open as he reached for it. A slinder pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and lips pressed against his.

"Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes adjusted to the pink ball of fluff just under his nose and started to inch away.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Shuichi said softly, bringing his lips to Yuki's again "Don't you want me to?"

Yuki started to walk backwards, Shuichi's hands not leaving his neck.

"You're acting awfully strange. What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, you mean me and your father? Nothing important." He said, leaning up for another kiss, but was dissappointed when Yuki walked away, breaking their contact, walking towards the car. "Yuki?" Shuchi asked when the got in the car and had been driving for a while "You haven't said anything..."

Yuki didn't respond, only gave a small smirk, that somehow made Shuichi uneasy.

When the two arrived home; after an alarmingly silent ride; Shuichi and Yuki made their way upstairs, where, much to Shuichi's surprise, Yuki grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into a breath taking kiss.

Shuichi's knees gave out, and he fell against Yuki, who wrapped his arm around his pink haired lover, afraid that if he let go, Shuihci would collaspe. Shuichi reached up and ran his fingers through his lovers golden hair, moaning against his mouth. Yuki smiled at this, continuing the kiss, until he was sure that Shuichi was just about lost with lust, and was about ready to pass out. He steadied his lover on his feet, and then broke the kiss, opening the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

Shuichi groaned in protest and wrapped his arms around Yuki as he closed and locked the door.

"Whoa, you cannot kiss me like that... and then walk away."

"Can, will, did."

Shuichi turned to face Yuki, and stood on tiptoe, intending to kiss him again. Yuki bent down, as if consenting, but then murmered.

"If you want more, then tell me what you two talked about."

Shuich's eyes widened, and he sighed in protest.

"But Yuki--."

"It's up to you." He said, moving away from Shuichi, his trademark smirk on his face

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Yuki, that's not fair!"

"Of course it is." Yuki replied, "You hold out on me, I'll hold out on you."

"You think you can outlast me?" Shuichi asked

Yuki didn't respond, only winked and walked away.

"Shuichi, can you clear off that table!"

"Jeez, Hayuna! I'm getting to it!"

Hayuna took a step back, shocked.

"Me-ow!" She said "Someone's moody."

Shuichi was moody. More precisely, he was pretty irritated and on edge. It had been nearly two weeks since him and Yuki had touched at all, and even now, Yuki was sitting on the edge of the bar, raising his eyebrow at Shuichi, not used to hearing him snap like that.

"Sorry..." Shuichi said "It's just that..."

He heard Yuki scoff, and moved over to him.

"What?" He asked

"You're cracking." He replied

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Then why do you spend _so_ much time in the shower now? And why were you looking at me in my sleep?"

"I was not!"

Yuki laughed softly. Shuichi rolled his eyes, handed Yuki his bill and stormed off.

"Wow..." Yuki muttered, sliding his money on the counter and leaving

Shuichi sighed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting down on the crates behind the coffeeshop. He titled his head back. Breaktime was his second favorite time of the day, next to 11:15 when Yuki would come.

_'I've gotta admit...'_ He thought _'I'm not mad at him... not really anyways. This is just part of Yuki's strange sense of humor. I want to tell him what all we talked about... but... I wouldn't want to ruin **it**...'_

Shuichi gasped, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey."

It was Yuki's voice. Shuichi sighed, melting back into the embrace, breathing in his lovers scent of coffee and cologne.

"Hey."

"Are you pissed?"

Shuichi shook his head truthfully.

"No."

"Good." He said "But doesn't this mean that you cracked first?"

"I don't believe this counts."

Shuichi laughed softly.

"How about we call it a temporary time out?" Yuki asked, placing kisses on Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi nodded, relaxing further

"Kiss me." Shuichi murmered

Yuki nodded, turning his head awkwardly so that their lips could meet.

"You know... this would all be over if you would just tell me." Yuki murmered, ending their kiss

Shuichi smiled.

"Nope."

Yuki laughed.

"Fine." He said, bringing his lips back to his

Shuichi returned home that night to find Yuki standing at the door waiting for him.

"Yuki?"

"I give." He said, pulling Shuichi into his arms

"Wha--? What brought this on?'

"Inspiration." Yuki muttered, kissing Shuichi, unbuttoning his shirt "I need inspiration."

Shuichi gasped, feeling Yuki's hands on his chest, and Yuki's chest press against his.

"I need to hear my muse sing." He said, sweeping Shuichi up in his arms and heading towards the bedroom.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, clinging to his lovers back "Wait!"

But Yuki wasn't listening, he only continued to walk, carrying Shuichi like a doll.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried "I--I'm tired."

"Don't worry." Yuki said, closing the door to the dark bedroom "I'll do all the work."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Shuichi awoke early the next morning to an empty bed. Yuki's spot was cool, showing that the man had left some time ago. He sighed, rolling out of bed, and walking towards Yuki's office, where the door was slightly ajar, and the only light within the room was the one coming from Yuki's laptop. Shuichi smiled at the sound of frequent typing.

_'Well, he did say I was his muse.'_ Shuichi thought _'Maybe I inspired him afterall...'_

Shuichi slowly pushed the door open, nearing Yuki and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burring his head into them.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yuki asked "It's your day off. Sleep in."

"I'm restless..." Shuichi murmered

Yuki sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"I think you're the one who needs sleep, Yuki."

"I do." Yuki murmered "But I really want to finish writing this."

He returned his hands to the keyboard. Shuichi released Yuki's shoulders, placing a little kiss on them, illiciting a small laugh. Shuichi started to head back towards the bedroom, but took a detour towards the kitchen, grabbing Yuki's favorite mug and his coffee.

"Now... how does he do this?"

Fifteen cups and two hours later, Shuichi carried the steaming mug into Yuki's office. Yuki had his face resting in his hands, his arm bent at the elbow, resting on his desk.

"Yuki... I made you some coffee."

Yuki lifted his head up, and smiled at Shuichi, extending his hand to take the offered cup.

"Thank you." he said, taking the cup and taking a sip. After a beat of silence, Yuki burst into laughter "Shu, this has to be the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life."

Shuichi frowned, and Yuki rolled his chair over to him, pulling Shuichi into his lap.

"Which I guess is a talent all on its own." Yuki murmered "Thank you." He repeated, wrapping his arms around Shuichi "Someday I'll have to teach you the right way."

Shuichi nodded.

"Yeah. How's the book coming?" He asked

"Better now." Yuki replied "The whole time we were fighting I couldn't think... it was driving me crazy."

"So thats why you caved?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. You're my muse. I can't think when you're not happy." He said softly "When you... _'sing'_... it clears my head."

Shuichi laughed and nestled his face closer to Yuki's chest.

"So... do you at least want to tell me what the story is about?"

Yuki shook his head.

"No." He replied "I want it to be a surprise."

"But what if I'm not around when the book--."

Yuki pressed his lips to Shuichi's in a quick kiss.

"Don't talk like that." He said quickly "And besides, you're mine forever. I won't let you go."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Sorry for the short chappy! But, in the next chapter, I'll have another reason to be appologizing! You're warned!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: of course, they aren't mine.

Warning: See previous chapter

_Yuki could feel the sun warm his face._

_"Yuki!" Shuichi called, tugging on his hand "Come on! We're running late!"_

_"In a minuet. I'll be right there."_

_Shuichi's hand left his. He rubbed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face._

_"Yuki!"_

_Yuki turned around. Shuichi stood in the middle of the cross walk, hand held out to him. He felt his legs start to walk forwards. Tires squealed. A car collided into Shuichi's body._

"SHUICHI!"

"Yuki! Wake up!"

Yuki's eyes snapped open.

"Shu!" He yelled, pulling Shuichi into his arms, squeezing him tightly to be sure that he was really there.

"Yuki..."

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked hurridly "Are... are you hurt?"

Shuichi shook his head, a confused expression on his face.

"Yuki... slow down. It's okay. It was just a dream. I promise. I'm okay. It was just a dream... okay?"

Yuki nodded, allowing his breath to slow, and released his death grip on Shuichi. Shuichi put his hands on Yuki's cheeks, brushing a soft kiss across them.

"It's fine." He murmered "It's a nice, wonderful day. There's nothing wrong here."

Yuki nodded again.

"It was just so vivid..."

"Shs. Don't think about it anymore."

"Hm. Easier said then done." He replied, sliding out of bed

"Where are you going?" He asked

"For a drive... to clear my head."

"Why don't I come with... and we walk instead?"

_'Deja vu...'_

"Um..."

"It'll be fun, we can go catch a movie or something..."

"Yeah..." Yuki replied softly, "Fun."

Yuki stared at that small black kitten in the window of the pet shop. He'd been by several times, and he swore that that cat had started to recognize him, because everytime he'd press his face to the glass, the kitten would sit and watch his every move expectantly.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, tugging on his sleeve "You always stop by this shop and look at that cat. Why don't you buy it?"

Yuki shrugged, not looking at Shuichi.'

"Well come on, we're going to be late."

"Go on... I'll catch up."

Yuki felt Shuichi's hand leave his, he watched the kitten for a few more moments, before realizing:

_'This is just like my...'_

"Yuki! Come on!"

Yuki turned, Shuichi was standing in the middle of the crosswalk, hand outstretched to him.

"Shuichi!"

"Yuki?"

Shuichi's head turned, he tried to move, but not fast enough. The car slammed into his body, and came to a screeching stop. Yuki tore through the swiftly gathering crowd, cradeling his broken lover in his arms.

"Yuki... what..." Shuichi spoke softly

"No! Don't talk, okay?" Yuki replied through tears "Don't talk... just..."

Shuichi's hand lazily reached up and touched his face.

"Yu--." He murmered softer "I..."

"Shs." Yuki said, kissing his blood stained face "Help will be here soon, okay? Just don't talk."

Yuki could feel Shuichi's hand griping his back tightly. And slowly, the grip began to loosen.

"This is... like... Nina..." Shuichi murmered

"No. No, it's not... okay? Don't..."

"I don't want to leave you... like she did..." He said, his eyes starting to close "I just want to... stay."

Shuichi's hand fell away from Yuki's back, and his eyes closed, hiding the purple behind them.

"Then don't go!" Yuki yelled, shaking Shuichi to no avail. His lovers eyes wouldn't open "Please, Shu! Don't leave me. God, I love you so much! Please don't leave me!"

Shuichi continued to hang limply in his lovers arms.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Hey, I did warn you! But ya gotta trust me though! Keep reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own any of the gravitation characters

Memories came in slow flashes to Yuki. Holding Shuichi closer to him. Screaming and crying out. The ambulance arriving. Shuichi being loaded onto a stretcher. His body still limp. He remembered the hospital, the doctors and the questions. He remembered being seperated from Shuichi, feeling confused and lost, not sure who to call or what to do. He remembered slumping to the hallway floor, sobbing, sobbing like he did so long ago.

And then he remembered being allowed into Shuichi's room. Allowed to touch his battered lover, and given the news that they were unsure if he would make it. Yuki could now hear the faint sounds of the machine that blew a steady stream of air for Shuichi to breath. He could feel and smell all his bandages. He could see his head wrapped so tight, that only a few strands of pink hair poked through.

_'This is all a dream.'_ Yuki thought _'All some horrible dream... this isn't real. This can't be real. This can't be **my** Shuichi...'_

He had been in that same position for hours. Visiting hours had come and past, but no one bothered him. He was starting to go numb, but he refused to leave this spot. If he could hear the steady beat of Shuichi's heart monitor, could feel the rise and fall of his chest, then he could endure any pain

"Please come back to me... Shu. I just got you... please don't leave me." He murmered, kissing Shuichi's swollen forehead. He looked down at his lover. He barely resembled Shuichi. None of his pink haired baka was visable in between his bandages and bruises. "Please... just stay."

Yuki allowed the tears that had been threatening to come for hours finally fall. His body was racked by sobs, shaking like a rag doll in the wind. Hours passed, and his tears kept flowing like raindrops.

Sleep started to come to him, and he started to allow his puffy red eyes to slowly drift closed, until he felt a slight touch on his head.

"Yu--ki?"

Yuki's eyes snapped open at the sound of his lovers strained voice. It was barely above a whisper, so out of character for the normally loud boy. He lifted his head to find that Shuichi's hand had been the light touch he'd felt. Shuichi's breath came more suddenly now.

"Yuki... I hurt.. everything hurts."

"I know... okay? Just try to relax. I'll get a doctor." Yuki said, starting to move away from the bed. Shuichi groaned and shook his head.

"No. Don't go. It's not that bad... just... don't leave me?"

Yuki nodded, barely able to hear his words. Shuichi's purple eyes were still closed.

"I... I can't see you."

"You have to open your eyes Shu." Yuki murmered softly, running his fingers gently along his forehead

Shuichi's hand clenched into a fist, and his face scrunched up as he forced his swollen eyelids apart, desperate to see the lover he knew was near. The lover he could feel and smell. His eyes opened, and though blury, he could clearly make out Yuki's golden hair and bright red suit.

Yuki nearly cried again with happiness. He watched, barely breathing as his lover's eyes focused and a smile came to his lips.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said, reaching out a hand to him

Yuki took the hand from Shuichi, and kissed it, then put it back under the covers.

"You shouldn't move too much." he replied

"Whats... what's wrong with me?"

"A lot."

"Multiple concussions. Three broken ribs, a broken leg, broken wrist, fractured elbow... a lot of head trauma..."

Yuki turned around to spot the man he recognized as the doctor who was treating Shuichi.

"You're very lucky to be alive." He continued

Yuki squeezed Shuichi's hand.

"I didn't want to leave him." He said, his voice soft

"Sleep, Shuichi." Yuki said

"Not yet." The doctor replied, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out one of those unusually bright flash lights they always shine in your eyes. He leaned over Shuichi and put the bright light in those purple eyes, making him follow it again and again to be sure that there was no brain damage. Satisfied, he upped Shuichi's pain medicane, and left the two alone.

"Shu." Yuki said "Is there someone you want me to call?" He asked "Your parents maybe?"

Shuichi started to nodd, but then suddenly shook his head.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because... this wouldn't... be a good way to meet them..."

"Why? Because you just got hit by a car while waiting for me?" Yuki asked, sarcasically "Couldn't be worst than my priest father finding me boinking a guy in his house."

Shuichi laughed softly.

"The weirdest things happen to us."

"That they do."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

A.N. Thanks to all you guys that have been reviewing! It makes me so happy! And it helps me work so much faster! So thanks a bunch and keep it up!

Also, as for the 'Summer Colored Sigh' reference in chapter. 12, it was from Fruits Basket (one of my other favorite animes, and I also have a Furuba story as well, called Challenging Fate, and sadly not that many people have been readig it, so check it out if you want, I'd appreciate it!) anyways, the book was the name of the book that Shigure Sohma put out 'on a lark'. If you haven't seen or read Fruits Basket (or Furuba to some) then you should really check it out! It's fun!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own them.

Warning: Some pretty funny violence against a certain golden haired, ridiculously beautiful writer.

A few days later, Shuichi was finally released from the hospital. Granted, the pain was hell, but since he got to be Yuki's little pet for quite sometime, he didn't seem to mind. Between all the sponge baths and massages, Shuichi thought he'd finally reached heaven, and slowly but surely, the boy's lives returned back to normal.

Shuichi wiggled his toes as Yuki rubbed his feet. His leg cast had finally been removed, and in a moment of pure domesticity had insisted upon helping Shuichi get the feeling back into it.

_'He really **sucks** at this...'_ Shuichi thought, wincing as Yuki rubbed a bit too hard. He was in a bit of pain, and was pretty sure Yuki was doing more damage than helping, but at the peaceful look on his lover's face, Shuichi couldn't bring himself to tell Yuki to stop.

Finally, Shuichi burst out into laughter, unable to take it anymore. He yanked his footaway from his lover, who looked up at him, his look of concentration changing quickly to one of being alarmed.

"What?" He asked hurridly "What's wrong?"

Shuichi swallowed his laughter and replied:

"You're tickling me!"

Yuki frowned, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry..." He said, crimson filling his cheeks "I've never really given a massage before..."

"Not even to Nina?" Shuichi asked, before he could stop himself. His hand flew up to his mouth "Sorry..." He said softly

Yuki scooted over on the couch, removing Shuichi's arm and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"It's okay." He murmered "But no, she was always the one to give me ones... I used to offer to, but she always refused... a little vehemently if I remember correctly. Now I know why."

"Your one imperfection Eiri Yuki." Shuichi joked "You can't give massages."

Yuki laughed.

"That, and the people I love keep getting hit by cars."

Silence.

"You're a strange man, Yuki."

Yuki laughed again. The phone rang, Shuichi jumped, not used to hearing the noise. Yuki reached back, picking up the phone that was on the end table next to it.

"Hello? Yes, this is... oh, hang on he's right here." Yuki held the phone out to Shuichi, who raised an eyebrow, not used to getting calls

"Who is it?" He mouthed

Yuki shrugged.

"Who's calling?" He asked, then moving his hand to cover the mouth piece "Nakano, Hiro?"

Shuichi practically flew over the couch, his cast covered wrist flying into Yuki's stomach as he landed ontop of him, knocking the air out of him as Shuichi yanked the phone from his hand.

"HELLO!" he shouted "Yes.. how are you? Do I! Of course! But I thought... we broke up... WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T BREAK UP! YOU MEAN I SPENT ALL THIS TIME WORKING A DEAD END JOB AND LIVING IN THAT CRAPPY APARTMENT FOR NOTHING!"

Yuki leaned back further into the couch, as Shuichi was still ontop of him, attempting to cover his ears with his hand that wasn't trapt under Shuichi's light body.

"OF COURSE! WHEN AND WHERE!" Shuichi shouted, so loud Yuki was pretty sure the entire neighborhood could hear him "I'LL BE THERE!" He shouted, slaming the reciever down. "YES!" He shouted, bouncing, raming his cast further into Yuki's stomach, knocking even more air out of the swiftly suffocating writer. "DID YOU HEAR THAT YUKI!" He shouted, swinging his cast up, hitting Yuki in the face, knocking him out "BAD LUCK IS BACK TOGETHER! I GET TO SING AGAIN! YUKI ISN'T THAT GREAT!" Shuichi asked jumping off of the couch, and then for the first time becoming aware of his lover's limp body "Yuki?" He asked, poking his unconscious lover "Yuki?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry it's a little short, but I hope it was cute and funny enough for you! I'll update soon, thanks for all the awesome reviews! KEEP IT UP!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Of course, they aren't mine.

Yuki awoke to find Shuichi leaning over him. His hair was damp, and his shirt was off, revealing his clean, tan, glistening yet petite chest.

_'He must've just gotten out of the shower.'_

"Yuki?" Shuichi said softly "I accidently knocked you out."

Yuki stared in silence for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"How... how does that happen?" Yuki asked between laughter

Shuichi shrugged.

"Are you mad?"

Yuki started to nodd, just to watch his lover squirm. But upon taking in Shuichi's amazing body, he stopped, and felt himself shake his head.

"No..." he said softly, pulling Shuichi into a kiss "Now, what were you talking about before you knocked me unconscious?"

"Huh? Oh. OH!" Shuichi said, jumping up and almost hitting Yuki again. Yuki brought his arms up, sheilding his face "Sorry!" He said, scooting away, placing his cast behind his back, and calming down "My band... Bad Luck... we're back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Actually... it turns out that according to them, we never broke up in the first place, so..."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Only you would make that mistake Shuichi."

Shuichi hit him playfully.

"Shut up!" He said, "But, they want to perform at this club... about a month from now... Isn't that great!"

Yuki nodded. That was great. He was happy for Shuichi. He was finally getting to perform, and he knew that Shuichi loved it. But when he looked up at Shuichi, Yuki noticed that his pink haired baka didn't look as happy as he normally did.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked

"It's just that..." Shuichi began "I... well... since it's been so long since I've performed..."

"You think you've gotten rusty?"

Shuichi nodded softly. Yuki reached for him, and pulled Shuichi into his grasp.

"You haven't." he said simply

"You say that..." Shuichi began "But what if you're wrong? And what if I am horrible, and I don't improve by the concert?" Shuichi's breathing increased "What if I get on stage in front of all these people and do horrible! What if they throw rotten tomatoes at me!"

"Shu..."

"Well... I guess it would help... you can eat tomatoes right?"

"Shu?"

"Huh?"

Yuki's lips pressed to Shuichi's, the unexpected kiss leaving Shuichi gasping for air, his body limp against Yuki's, who laughed softly.

"You are panicking."

"I know."

"Don't."

"I'll try."

Yuki brought his eyes to Shuichi's.

"You're amazing." He said simply "You shouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll do great. And besides, you have a month, right?"

Shuichi nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, a month." He said happier "That's a long time!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been meaning to, but honestly, it just kept slipping my mind! And it seemed like everytime I'd sit down to write, something would come up, and I'd have to stop! bows SO SORRY! Hope you liked the chapter, sorry about it's shortness!


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe it went by so fast!"

Shuichi sat on a park bench, his head held in his hands, once again, overreacting.

"Shuichi." Hiro said softly "Calm down."

"But I can't! I have three days to perfect everything and I can't!"

Hiro sighed, leaning back on the bench, his ever calm demeanor taking over.

"If you ask me." He said softly "I think you're overthinking it."

"Huh?"

"You're trying to perform like you did a year ago."

"And?"

"It's not a year ago. You're older, wiser, more mature... wait... scratch that last part. But still, you're not the same, so your performance can't possibly be."

Shuichi thought for a moment. He wasn't the same. So much had happened to him these past months. He'd gotten his job at The Coffeeshop, met Yuki, moved out of his 'moderatly big closet' and most importantly, he'd fallen madly in love.

"That makes sense..."

"So, now you just need to figure out who you are."

"Huh?"

Hiro laughed softly.

"You'll get it soon." He said "Everything will click just in time..." He stood, stretching, walking over to his motercycle "I promise."

Shuichi watched him go. He smiled at the memories he and his bestfriend had. When they first started BAD LUCK. Their first performance. And then he remembered Hiro leaving along with Fujisaki, their keyboardist, for college.

He sighed, looking down at the piece of paper crumpled in his hands. On it were written the lyrics to a new song he was attempting to write before the concert. It wasn't coming together. He closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to find the emotion that he was trying to convey with his lyrics.

"Shu?"

Shuichi looked up. He was still on the park bench, only now, the sun was begining to set, and he figured he must've been on that bench for hours. Yuki looked over him, a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

Shuichi looked around and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was out for a walk." He replied "I needed to clear my head. Writers block."

"Oh."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki expectantly. Usually when his lover had writer's block, he'd grab onto him, and make his 'muse' 'sing' for him. Meaning that he'd make love to Shuichi until they both couldn't take anymore, and then scurry away to his laptop for hours.

But this time, Yuki stood calmly, his hand in his pocket, the other raising his coffee to his lips. He sipped it, and winced at the taste. He sighed.

"I swear, there are no good coffee places anymore."

"If you don't like instant coffee, then why do you go to places that serve instant coffee?"

Yuki paused for a moment, thinking. He then shrugged.

"I dunno."

Shuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. Yuki sighed and tossed the cup into a trash can, and extended his hand to Shuichi, who gladly took it.

"What are you doing brooding here?" He asked, walking slowly

Shuichi sighed and leaned against Yuki's shoulder.

"I can't think." He replied "I have to write these new lyrics and..."

Before he could finish, Yuki reached down and took the piece of paper still clenched in his hands. He read it, and paused for a moment. And then when a strong wind blew, he released it.

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled, starting to run after the lyrics, but found that Yuki wouldn't release his hand, and only continued to walk, practically pulling Shuichi behind. "Yuki! What'd you do that for?"

Yuki shrugged.

"They were horrible. Start over."

Shuihci looked up at Yuki. He was smiling.

_'What a strange sense of humor...'_

"But that's the problem... I can't... I have no inspiration."

Yuki turned to him.

"Want me to be your muse?"

Much to his surprise, Shuichi shook his head.

"No." He replied "I just don't think that'll help."

Yuki frowned a little.

"What?" Shuichi asked

"Nothing..." Yuki said, pulling Shuichi into his embrace "I just realized that I haven't kissed you all day."

Shuichi laughed softly.

"You love kissing me, don't you?"

"What can I say?" Yuki replied "Your kisses... make me shine."

Shuichi smiled, eagerly standing on tiptoe to meet Yuki's kiss.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. I managed to get another chapter up! I feel proud of myself! And I'm slowly getting over my severe case of writer's block when it comes to this story! But anyways, I hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Neither are the lyrics. They're from 'Super Drive' the gravitation opening theme.

Shuichi was extremely excited when Yuki had wanted to spend the day with him. Waking him up with a kiss, and refusing to leave his side, the two spent the day in the park, inspiring each other.

Shuichi crumpled yet another piece of paper and tossed it behind him.

"Litter bug."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, who lay beside him, a piece of straw dangling from his lip. He lay casually on his back, hands behind his head.

"Shut up." Shuichi said playfully, scooting over to him, laying on his chest

"What? I care about my environment."

Shuichi laughed softly.

"Did you have fun today?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly "I did."

"Too bad it's going to be dark soon."

"Yeah, I wish this could last for ever..." Shuichi said softly "I want to stay here forever... No. I want to transcend time."

There was a beat of silence. Shuichi suddenly sat up, his head hitting Yuki's chin. Yuki groaned in pain, and Shuichi stood.

"That's it! Sorry Yuki... but... That's it!" He yelled, taking off

Yuki sat up and sighed.

"Baka." He muttered

The inevitable night of the concert finally came. Yuki stood in the audience, staring up at the dark stage, waiting anxiously. He sighed, rocking back and forth.

_'He wouldn't let me see the lyrics... I wonder what finally inspired him.'_

Tatsuha, who stood next to him laughed.

"Chill Bro." He said "Relax."

"I can't." He replied

"Aw, is big brother worried about his wittle boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Tatsu."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Yuki said, delivering a swift wack to the back of his head

"Ow!"

The lights finally went up and Yuki saw Shuichi on stage, a smile on his face. Yuki relaxed at that, seeing how happy his lover was to be back on stage. The music started, and Shuichi's eyes met Yuki's, who smiled back.

Itsu no mai ni ka bokura

Nanigenaku detta

Yasashisa yoseatte

Kakurenbo wa tsuzukuno

Sou sa

(_Before we knew it_

_We'd sort of casually met_

_Gathering kindness together_

_The hide-and-seek continues_

_That's right)_

Yuki cocked his head at Shuichi, who wasn't looking at him anymore, but at the crowd of screaming fans, who had been waiting anxiously for his return. He was surprised at just how many people had shown. The club was nearly full.

No, wanna sell your soul

Shareta kiiroi tatchi de

(_With a fancy yellow touch)_

No, forget smile again

Itsumo odotteitai dake

(_I just want to be dancing always)_

Tatsuha looked at his older brother, who's eyes were closed, listening intently to the song. A smile came to his lips.

"Yuki... is this about--?"

"Shut up Tatsu."

Nee oikakete oikakete

Shiroi kaze

Nee koi ni natte ai ni natte

Hane hirogetai

(_Hey, chase me, chase me_

_White breeze_

_Hey, I want it to be a crush, then love_

_I want to spread my wings)_

Yuki couldn't help but agree with his brother. He smiled listening further to the lyrics.

_'These words. They're about us. This is **our** song.'_

Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo

Subete tashite

Ni de watte umake ikite

Toki o koetai

_(Hey, take the good things and the bad_

_Add them all together_

_Divide it all by two and live well_

_I want to transcend time)_

_'This is our story.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE COOKIES! (or if you think that Eiri Yuki is just ridiculously beautiful... either one works)

A.N. I had some freetime, so I got around to watching the Gravitation anime again, and in a pure moment of inspiration, I decided to turn the subtitles on, and see what the opening theme meant. And as I was reading the lyrics, I was like... 'if this ain't about Yuki and Shu, I don't know what is'. So, I was like, why not? Anyways, I hoped you guys and gals liked the chapter! Thanks for being so patient when I took forever to update! But I'm all inspired now, I'd keep writing, if it wasn't so damn late! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! You guys rox my sox!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them! Because then I couldn't be a fangirl!

After the concert, Yuki, unable to make it backstage through the crowd of screaming fangirls, made his way through the crowd outside. He had long since been seperated from Tatsuha, and had figured his younger brother had gone home, since it was getting late.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was swiftly setting, the last rays of light stretching across the slowly darkening sky, casting shadows on the world below. Yuki stood patiently, hands in his pockets, watching the crowd slowly dissipate.

"Y-- Yuki?"

Yuki opened his eyes. The sun was almost completely gone now, only just a bit of orange lingered in the sky. He must've dozed off while leaning against the building.

_'I didn't realize how tired I was...'_

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki looked around, searching for whoever was calling him. He didn't spot Shuichi's exotic pink hair, nor Tatsuha's similar face. In fact, the only person that was on the street was a petite young woman, with long silver hair, and pale skin.

Yuki cocked his head at her, trying to remember her.

"Yuki-kun!" She yelled, walking faster towards him "It is you!"

Yuki's eyes widened when he recognized the crystal blue eyes, the beautiful face and wide smile. But when she stopped and in total 'Sailor Moon' style, gave him a really lame pose with a peace sign, he knew **exactly** who it was.

"Oh... my... God..."

She jumped with excitement.

"Oh!" She said "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yu-yu-yuki!I'm so happy to see you! It's been ages!" She continued, her unusually loud voice rivaling Shuichi's.

A smile crept onto Yuki's face as he embraced her, picking her light body up and spinning her, making her express a giggle that never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"I missed you so much." Yuki said, squeezing her again, laughing as she placed a big obnoxious kiss on his cheek

"Y--Yuki?"

Yuki lifted his head from her shoulder to find Shuichi standing in front of him, looking worn out. His shoulders were slumped, making the tiny boy look smaller than he already was. He moved as if every muscle ached, but what brought Yuki's attention most was the hurt look in Shuichi's eyes.

He turned away, looking back at the woman in his arms and released her.

"Oh, no Shuichi. You've got the wrong idea... this is Mei-chan... she's..."

"His best-est buddy in the whole wide world!" Mei said loudly

Yuki chuckled softly.

"That's a bit of an overstatement." Yuki said, nearing Shuichi, who looked like he might collaspe from exhaustion at any moment "Mei... she's like my little sister I guess. I haven't seen her since..."

"Nina's funeral." Mei said simply

Yuki looked up at her, memories starting to return to him.

"Um... I--."

But he was cut short as Shuichi's lips pressed to his. Yuki smiled against Shuichi's lips. His lover was trying to take his mind off of it.

_'I must've looked more upset than I realized...'_

Yuki reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at Shuichi, and pulling him into his embrace, feeling Shuichi practically put all of his weight on him, which Yuki didn't mind.

"Nice to meet you..." Mei said, reaching out her hand "Um... what was it again?"

"Shuichi Shindo." Shuichi said, taking Mei's out stretched hand "Nice to meet you too."

Yuki hailed a cab.

"Why don't you come with us for a while Mei?" Yuki asked

Mei cocked her head for a moment, her silver hair falling to the side, thinking.

"Sure." She said, following the two into the cab "Why not?"

The elevator in Yuki's building was out of order. And he lived on the second to the top floor. Half way up the stairs, Shuichi's legs gave out, and Yuki carried him, enjoying being able to tend to his lover, despite Mei's teasing.

When Shuichi admitted that he was too tired to stay and chat, Yuki put him in bed, and returned to find Mei sitting patiently on the couch. He smiled at her. She looked the same. She always seemed to look the same. Still the same happy, almost childish face she's always had.

He smiled at her, and she smiled softly back, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"What are you doing in town?" Yuki asked, sitting down next to her

"Business." She replied simply, she stretched and looked around "You're doing well."

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you--. Never mind."

"Didn't move?"

Mei looked up at Yuki, surprised.

"Yeah. What can I say... I like this apartment... and... well, quite frankly, I'm broke."

Mei laughed.

"I get that."

"Doubt it."

"I know."

Mei came from an extremely wealthy family, and the two had become friends as children, and secretly, highschool lovers. But, realizing that they weren't meant for each other, they seperated.

"So... Shuichi huh?" She asked, "Seems like an interesting character."

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah..."

"How'd you meet him?"

"At a coffeeshop."

"Hm." Mei paused for a moment, turning her head up to the ceiling, thinking "Aha!" She said "Now, I remember!"

"What?" Yuki asked

Mei grinned.

"Something you promised me, about two years ago."

Yuki's eyes widened, realizing what she meant.

"No... way..."

"Way."

"You can't be serious."

Mei's grin widened, and she nodded excitedly.

"Yep!" She said

Yuki sighed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Wha--."

"Oh come on Yuki! You promised me!"

Yuki sighed, rubbing his fingers across his face.

"Fine."

Mei smiled with satisfaction.

"Good boy... besides, I think Shuichi would like this."

"He has to come to?"

"YEP!" Mei said, far too loud for the thin walled apartment, upon Yuki's shushing, she relplied "Sorry. But, uh-huh."

Yuki sighed, loosing the will to argue. He slumped back into the couch, his eyes closing.

"Meet me here tomorrow night." Mei said. Yuki felt her slide something into his hand, and felt the weight shift as she stood off of the couch.

"You're lucky I love you Mei."

"I know." She replied, walking away, leaving the apartment and a defeated Yuki behind.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. I'm so sorry I'm slowing down in my updates bows over and over again Sorry sorry sorry!

So, Mei appears on the sceen. If any of you have read my Fruits Basket fanfic called 'Challenging Fate' (first of all, thanks! and if you haven't... read it! I'll wuv ya so much if you do and review!oh, there's a sequal coming to that too) you might recognize her as the same hyper Sohma who I used to take over Kisa's tiger. And if any of you have read my Inuyasha fanfic Intertwined Destiny (THANKS AGAIN! if and you haven't bows please read it! no one ever does and it's one of my favorite stories soboh, and I fully intend to update that soon!) you'll also recognize her from there. But the reason I use her so much is because one, my bestfriend helped me come up with her, and two... well... I just like her a lot. But let me know your impression of her so far. THANKS A LOT!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Of course, they aren't mine. But how I wish they were...

When Shuichi returned home the next night and entered the living room, emptying his pockets of the numerous numbers many girls who'd come to his concert had slipped him. On the table, he found a hastily scribbled note.

_Shu,_

_Meet me at Lido._

_Yuki_

Shuichi cocked his head.

"Lido? That dance club?" He blinked a few times. Sure, he'd been there numerous times. He loved the music, but Yuki just didn't seem like the type to go there. But nonetheless, Shuichi obeyed the note, changed and headed out.

"No, Mei!"

Mei frowned, tugging harder on Yuki's hand.

"Come on!" She yelled, almost louder than the booming music "Remeber what I did to get you here!"

"Yes!" Yuki yelled back "And it almost got me arrested! Those cops thought I hit you!"

Mei rolled her eyes.

"But come on."

Yuki looked at Mei, then his eyes widened in horror as he looked across the large dance floor. He shook his head.

"Nuh uh Mei." He said hastily, trying to pull out of her grasp "I... I can't."

"You can!"

"We both know I can't dance!"

Mei sighed.

"You mean to tell me that you never went dancing with Nina?"

"She danced. I watched."

"Stalker."

"Shut up."

"Yuki-kun!" She said "It's easy!" She reached down and took his other hand, her body swaying to the techno music playing. Yuki was lost in the fluid motions of her body. Her hair moving with her, she moved as if she was in pure ectasy, the lights of the club playing on her pale skin. She turned away from him pressing her body against his, still moving. Before Yuki knew what had happened, he found himself in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mei! What the--!"

Mei giggled loudly. Yuki blushed and turned to leave, but Mei clung to his shirt, pulling his body back against hers.

"Come on!" She said "You were doing great! Just keep moving with me."

"What if Shuichi--."

"That's the idea Hon." She replied, swaying again "Good, like... HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST EIRI YUKI!"

Yuki grinned to himself.

"Hey, if you're going to make me do this, then I'm going to make this the most unpleasant experience possible."

"Put your hands there again, I'll break them."

"Fine, maybe I'll just lea--."

"Shut up!" She shouted, resuming dancing

Yuki laughed, letting her have her way.

Shuichi arrived at the crowded Lido a while later. He looked around, running his fingers through his hair and across his leather pants and silken red shirt. He smiled, hoping Yuki would like his outfit. He closed his eyes, the fast beat of the music taking over him. Before he realized it, he was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing alone, his wait for Yuki temporarily forgotten, and lost in the beat of the music, and the heat of the dancers moving around him, and occassionally with him, while only a few meters away, Yuki's senses picked up, and like a moth drawn to a flame, his eyes searched the crowd for his lover, finding him swaying almost provactively admist a crowd of others.

His body seperated from Mei's who didn't seem to notice, and he moved like water through the people towards his beautiful lover, and pressed his body against his.

Shuichi didn't resist the touch. He leaned into it, recognizing it instantly, and pressing his body agaist Yuki's firm one. The two continued to move together, hands roaming from one inch of skin to another, until their breathing and heartbeats mingled, and both were unsure whether they were making love or dancing.

Yuki's lips found their way to Shuichi's neck, and moving away the choker that was there, Yuki nibbled on the soft flesh, until he left a perfect round mark. His sign that Shuichi was his. With Yuki's hands and lips touching him just so, Shuichi's body went limp under his passion and desire for his lover, and Yuki pratically carried Shuichi back to their apartment.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked sometime later as the two lay in bed after love making, limbs entangled

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a _horrible_ dancer?"

Yuki could only laugh, clutching his lover closer to him.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A.N. For real this time...

"WAKE UP WAKE UP IT'S SATURDAY SATURDAY!"

Shuichi winced at the loud noise, and at the light weight bouncing on top of him. He opened his eyes, and caught a wave of silver swaying in front of them.

"Mei-chan?" He asked

"YEP! YOU REMEMBERED ME! I'M HAPPY!"

"Mei, you don't have to scream."

Shuichi craned his neck, and saw Yuki standing at the door a cup of coffee in his hands, looking exhausted.

"But... I like screaming..." Mei said, pouting softly, not moving off of Shuichi

"Um... do you mind?" Shuichi asked, geusturing towards Mei sitting on top of him

Mei cocked her head at him, and grinned suggestively.

"Oh, so you only like it when Yuki-kun's in your lap."

"Other way around." Yuki murmered "Off Mei."

Mei sighed and slid off of him, grabbing his wrist and pulling on him until he was sitting.

"Mei. It's early." Yuki mumbled

"If it's so early, why'd you let me in?"

"You wouldn't stop knocking." Yuki replied "And besides, you know I can never deny you... it's pathetic really."

Mei grinned, her smile shining in the morning light.

"But let's go out somewhere!" She said excitedly "I haven't seen Yuki in two years and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

Yuki grimmaced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... Mei... I'm kinda busy... writing and all. I have to finish this one thing and..."

"And I'm pretty exhausted..." Shuichi commented

Mei winked.

"Long night huh?" She asked

"Very." Shuichi murmered

"Come on! Can't you take a break, just for a little while? Come to the park with me?"

Yuki sighed.

"I could use a break..." He replied "Shu?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Mei grinned with satisfaction.

Shuichi turned his head back, staring at the clouds rushing past his face. He felt weightless, the only sensation he could make out was the air rushing past him, and Yuki's occassional push on his back as he sent him higher.

"I'm flying." Shuichi said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. This is how I feel when I'm with you Yuki. You make me fly... you... you make me shine."

"I know the feeling." Yuki replied, stopping Shuichi's forward motion and pulling him close into his chest. Shuichi smiled at the sweet scented amber hair that pressed into his cheek. "I love you Shu."

Shuichi smiled.

"I love you--." He said, turning to, kiss his lover

"Guys! I... oh... opps."

Shuichi opened his eyes and turned to find Mei standing in front of them, holding two ice creams in her hands.

"Where's mine?" Yuki asked

"Um... oppsie..." She said "I _kinda_ dropped it on the way here.'

"You what?"

"Well, it was a long walk!" She said, handing Shuichi his strawberry cone and digging into her pocket "Go buy another."

"Why don't you? You dropped it!"

"And do you want to chance me dropping it again?" She asked

Yuki sighed, looking up at her face. He smiled at the look there.

"Play nice Mei." he said, brushing a kiss on Shuichi's cheek and taking the money from her hands, walking off. Mei sat down on the swing next to Shuichi.

They sat in silence for a while, both seemingly infactuated with the dirt underneath their shoes.

"Mei?" Shuichi asked after a few minuets "How do you know Yuki?"

Mei took a long lick of her ice cream, and sighed.

"We've been friends... ever since I can remember. Well... actually, a little after that." She said, her blue eyes getting lost in memories "He's been my... protector, for so long... ever since that first day when he scared away those bullies for me, and took my hand, wiped my tears. My family and his have always been close... but we'd never met until then. And I think it was right about that time... that I loved him."

Shuichi nearly dropped his ice cream.

"Head over heels after a while. I suppose you know what that feels like. Yuki just brings out the happiness in people, sometimes. He just makes you feel safe, ya know?"

Shuichi nodded, and Mei continued.

"Eventually... I worked up the nerve to tell him... and we started dating. Happiest months of my existance... but eventually, that road came to an end. And he didn't love me anymore. So we agreed to break up."

"A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody." Shuichi said, before he could stop himself.

"True. Maybe he never loved me."

Shuichi swallowed.

"I wasn't talking about him Mei." Shuichi said, "I was talking about you."

"Me?"

Shuichi nodded, looking up at her.

"Do you still love him?"

Mei paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Yes... no... I don't know." She paused again, and then said more firmly "Yes. Like you said, a person doesn't just wake up and stop loving someone. So, I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. But, I don't expect to loved in return."

"Sounds painful."

"You have no idea."

There was a silence until Mei chuckled softly.

"But, then I saw your faces... how happy he looked with you. How peaceful he looked pushing you on the swing... holding you. How he danced with you... he wouldn't even do that for Nina... but you. He did it for you. So, I figure, you must be a pretty special person Shuichi Shindo. Stay with him."

"I will."

"Just don't go getting hit by any cars."

Pause.

"Uh..."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. BOWS Yes, I Scarlet Rose, am a baka. I'm so so sorry! For those of you who got confused when I accidently posted two of the same chapters! I'M SORRY! bows more frequently I'm a baka, I know it. But... it could be worse... right? Unless you all hate me now! And will never read my stories again! sobs, bowing harder I'm a baka! But here's the real... 23 I think it is? I'm confusing myself... which is sad. I'm kinda stupid at times. Sorry! bows so hard she throws back out

Ow.


	24. Chapter 24

Yuki shifted on his usual stool, sipping his coffee, a manuscript in front of his face. He winced at the flavor, and looked up at Shuichi for an explanation.

"Shu?" He asked "Is this..."

"Instant? Yep."

"You could've warned me."

"The look on your face is just so priceless, I couldn't bring myself to."

"Hm." Yuki said, sliding the coffee away from him "What's with the instant? You guys usually brew your own."

Shuichi shrugged, and Hayuna, catching wind of the conversation leaned over his shoulder.

"Business just isn't what it used to be. We have to cut corners. Sadly, and kinda happily, you're one of the few people who've noticed."

Yuki shrugged.

"But until we start raking in more money, we're stuck with instant." She said, walking away

Yuki sighed, setting down his manuscript.

"That sucks, now I have to find a whole new place to get my coffee." Yuki said

"I guess..." Shuichi replied, reaching for the thin stack of papers Yuki had set down "What's this?"

"Hm?" Yuki asked, grabbing the papers before Shuichi could "Oh, just something I've been working on for this magazine..."

"But what's that big thing under it?"

"Nothing, just something..."

"The book you won't let me see?" Shuichi asked

"No. That's hidden away in various password guarded places. This is just something I've been working on for a while."

"How long?"

"Two years." He said "The book that I was never able to finish... after Nina died."

Shuichi smiled.

"So, is it finished?"

"Almost. I have a few finishing touches and then it'll be."

"Good."

"When do you get off?"

"Nine. Why?"

Shuichi saw as Yuki got _that_ look in his eye.

"No no no no!" Shuichi exclaimed "No!"

"You can't say no, you haven't even heard the question yet."

"You want to have sex with me." Shuichi whispered harshly "No!"

"Why not? It'll help my writer's block." Yuki asked, pouting, reaching over the counter and pulling Shuichi close to him.

"Because..." Shuichi said "You'll tire me out, and I won't be able to walk in the morning..."

"I'll be... gentle."

"No. No you won't. You'll start out that way and--." Shuichi was silenced by a swift kiss "So do you want me to try and get off early or..."

Yuki chuckled softly.

"Nah, I'll be waiting when you get home."

And sure enough, he was. When Shuichi came home that evening, Yuki was waiting at the doorway, and as soon as he'd kicked off his shoes, Yuki scooped his pink haired lover into his arms and whisked him away towards the bedroom, tossing him on the bed and attacking his body without so much as a 'hello'.

Shuichi bit back a moan as Yuki's skilled hands and lips traveled across his skin. Even though it had just been two days since they last made love, to Shuichi, that felt like an eternity. Yuki's lips traveled across his bare chest and to his sensitive stomach, where they suddenly stopped.

"Yu--."

Suddenly, Yuki's head sprang up.

"That's it!" He yelled, hopping off of the bed running out of the room

Shuichi heard the door to his office open and then slam shut. He sighed, knowing that it was probably locked, and by now, Yuki had most likely put in ear plugs so that he couldn't hear him.

Shuichi sighed and sat up.

_'Sometimes, I really hate that man.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. But I just felt the need to write and wanted to get this down and posted before I forgot. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry I haven't had much time to get around and thank everyone personally, but if you did review, I'll be responding to you as soon as I can. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Warning: Slight language. Sick Shu.

Shuichi had kicked up his singing career greatly. Yuki couldn't remember a night in the last month that Shuichi hadn't come home extremely late, and left really early.

"Why don't you slow down?" Yuki asked him

Shuichi shrugged, pulling his hoody over his head.

"I don't need too." He replied, nearing Yuki for a goodbye kiss.

"Yes you do." Yuki said, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a soft kiss "You're only human Shuichi. Between all these rehearsals and recordings and hours at The Coffeeshop, your body is going to break down soon. You can't keep going at this pace." He said

Shuichi shrugged again, kissing Yuki once more and starting to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I have a deal for you, Shu." Yuki said

"What?" Shichi asked, cocking his head

"You stay home today... and I'll... finish what we started the other day."

"Until you get inspired and take off on me like you've done every night this week. You know, I think I'm just going to stop having sex with you."

"What!" Yuki exclaimed "Okay, that's just mean."

"I'm teasing." Shuichi replied, kissing his nose "But I have to turn you down. I'm already running late..."

Yuki sighed, kissing Shuichi one last time.

"Just promise you'll come home early tonight?" He asked

Shuichi looked down at his lover, who seemed generally worried. He nodded.

"I promise. Now..." Shuichi said, wiggling out of his grip "I-have-to-go." He said softly

"I know." Yuki said, leaning back in his chair "I love you."

"Love you too." Shuichi shouted, running towards the door

Shuichi ran full speed towards the studio. He was running late, and not to mention, was; as Yuki said; extremely tired. But he couldn't slow down now. Not when he was so close to having a big career again. When he was so... so happy.

_"I won't slow down..."_ Yuki muttered, mocking Shuichi _"I don't need too..." _He sighed, removing the thermometer from his baka's ear. "Yeah. Say that when you have a 105 degree temperature, Moron."

Shuichi's chest rose and fell unsteadily. He was shaking and shivering, but he kept murmering that he was hot. Yuki wasn't sure what do to. So he covered a protesting Shuichi in several blankets and cranked up the AC, which seemed to calm the boy for the time being.

"Shu?" Yuki murmered, brushing a few strands of hair off of his sweaty head "Are you hungry?"

Shuichi grumbled something in response, and went on murmering things softly under his breath that Yuki couldn't understand. He took that as a yes, and sat up Shuichi, supporting him with one arm, and with the other, scooting the tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup; homemade of course; up to him.

"No." Shuichi said, turning his head away "No, no more peanut butter jelly Mom."

Yuki stiffled laughter.

"No Shu." Yuki said, "It's not peanut butter jelly. I promise. It's soup. It'll help you feel better."

After arguing with the obviously delirious Shuichi for several moments, he managed to coax him into opening his mouth. He ate for a few moments, and then clamped his mouth shut again, refusing to eat sandwiches.

"It's not sandwiches, Shu." Yuki said softly "It's more hot yummy soup... homemade might I add... open up and eat and I'll give you another kiss."

Shuichi happily opened his mouth again, and as promised, after he finished the bowl, Yuki kissed Shuichi softly, who fell asleep with his lips pressed against Yuki's.

Yuki sighed, laying his lover back down, noticing the amount of sweat he was covered in. He sighed again, and pulled the covers off of his lover and placed him on top of them, removing his clothes and tossing them in the washer. He filled a dish with warm water and grabbed a soft sponge and came back, only to find Shuichi gone.

"Shu?" He called, looking around the bedroom. He looked on the floor, under the bed, even in the closet. Deciding that he wasn't there, nor was he strong enough to open the window and climb out onto the fire escape, he headed towards the bathroom, to find that empty too. "Shu!" He called again, worried. He walked through the apartment, and found Shuichi standing in the living room, naked as the day he'd been born.

"Yu-yu-yuki?" Shuichi asked softly

"Shu?" Yuki asked, carefully approaching the teetering boy.

"A small black coffee right?" Shuichi asked

It was then that Yuki realized that Shuichi was asleep, and that he had slept walked his way from the bedroom to the living room.

_'Right now, he probably thinks he's in the coffeeshop.' _Yuki thought

"Shu..." Yuki said again, touching the boy's shoulders

"Yeah?"

"You're sleeping."

And as if he'd just realized it, Shuichi fell over, nearly knocking over Yuki, and was instantly asleep in the writer's arms. Yuki laughed softly, carrying his strangely light lover back to the bedroom. He placed Shuichi back onto the bed, and as he'd planned before, began to wipe the sweat off of his body.

"Warm..." Shuichi murmered as the sponge ran across his body. Yuki chuckled, and listened to the strange, almost purring noises, that Shuichi would make.

"Okay neko-boy." Yuki murmered, sitting his lover up "It's time for you to get dressed."

Yuki let go of Shuichi to grab the boxers and t-shirt that he had set out for him, and when he did Shuichi fell over like a limp noodle, hitting his head on the headboard, and then the nightstand, and finally the floor.

"Ah! Shuichi!" Yuki yelled, hopping over the covers and off of the bed, near his lover, who still slept soundly, unaware that he'd probably just suffered severe head injuries. He grabbed his lover and set him back on the bed, brushing messy pink hair out of his closed eyes. "How are you a clutz even in your sleep?"

After Yuki managed to dress him, Shuichi slept soundly. And except for a few sleepwalkings, and sleepfightings... not to mention sleep namecallings(which left Yuki with hurt feelings), the rest of the morning went rather smoothly.

Yuki turned the page of his magazine, deeply interested in an article that had him mentioned as the most awaited author in Japan. His hand reached out to check Shuichi's temperature and had to take a detour to grab the phone that had begun ringing.

"Yello?"

"Aren't you awful chipper?"

"Not really." Yuki replied back, smirking into the phone "So, you finally deicded to talk to me after nearly two years of avoiding my phone calls."

"Eiri, I would never avoid your calls..."

"So, it's normal for an editor to just ignore their writer for months at a time?"

"I do what's best for the publishing company." His editor replied

"No, you do what's best to line your pockets." Yuki retorted "What do you want?"

"What's this I hear about a finnished novel?"

"Oh, so now you care about me?" Yuki joked

"Oh Eiri," She replied, equally as sarcastic "You know you're my favorite writer."

"Liar." Yuki said, carrying the phone into the living room

"I know. My favorite writers are ones who make their deadlines, and write good books. And don't hold back with their writing..."

"I don't--."

"You do. But that's not why I called."

"Oh, so you're not going to just waste my time today."

"What a lovely relationship we have." She replied

Yuki laughed.

"So what do you want?" He asked, warmer

"I want to meet you."

"When?"

"Today?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of someone that's sick."

"Oh Eiri, don't tell me that you have a new lov--."

"Drop it. I just can't today."

"I don't believe that was a request Eiri." She said, firmer "Come today, or don't come at all."

Yuki sighed, looking towards the bedroom door, where his sick lover slept.

_'If he was better... he'd want me to go... and when he get's better, he'll be upset if I don't...'_

"Fine." Yuki said after a while "Where?"

"Hm... my office will be fine."

"Oh, so the security guards won't throw me out again."

"I told you, that was a fluke... they had the wrong man."

"They called me by name. And it happened three days in a row."

"That's minor. Doesn't matter. Just come ASAP."

Yuki exhaled softly.

"Sure." He replied, hanging up the phone

Yuki paced back and forth, weighing his options. He very well couldn't leave Shuichi by himself in the state that he was in. No telling if he'd been long, of it Shuichi would start to sleepwalk again. And he really couldn't miss this meeting. He sighed.

"What to do?" He murmered, tapping his finger against his lip. He had to find someone who could come and watch Shuichi... which only left one person.

"SHU-CHAN'S SICK!"

Yuki winced, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Yes Mei. He's sick, but can you come and watch him?" He asked "I have to go somewhere for a little while."

"Of course I can!" Mei yelled "I'll be there in a jiffy!"

"In a jiffy? People still say that?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, and in a few moments the line was disconnected. Yuki sighed, laughing to himself.

A few moments later, Mei arrived and Yuki went to the bedroom to check on Shuichi. He adjusted the moist cloth on Shuichi's forehead before pressing a kiss to his lover's damp cheek

"Feel better, okay?"

Shuichi grumbled in response.

"Make sure he eats something in about an hour." He said to Mei as he was leaving "And try not to let him walk. He's been sleepwalking, so you have to watch that. And--."

"Yuki. I know how to take care of a sick person, okay?"

Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So just trust me..." She laughed "Heh... trust _me_..." She swallowed, her serious face returning "Seriously, he'll be fine. I wuv Shu-chan. He's so cute! I won't let anything happen to him."

"Fine, but no pinching his cheeks."

"I just can't help it."

"No pinching!" Yuki said, walking away

"Fine!" She called after him, watching the door close

Mei sighed, walking into the bedroom to check on Shuichi. He lay stretched out his back, his pink lips parted softly, and his rosy cheeks just laying there, practically screaming 'pinch me'.

"Just one..." she said, reaching forward.

The phone rang. Mei jumped, but chose to ignore it, and the machine picked up:

"Uh... hey, I'm not in right now... or... I probably am... and I just don't want to talk to you... so leave your message and if I like you... and if my phone doesn't get disconnected again... I'll get back to you... bye."

Mei sighed, lauging at the message, and then jumped at the voice that came through the phone.

"MEI! NO PINCHING!"

Mei quickly removed her hand from Shuichi's cheek and picked up the phone.

"How did you know?" She asked

"I just know you Mei." He replied, hanging up

"So, this is it?"

Yuki looked up at his editor, who fingered his manuscript.

"Yep..." He replied

"The book... that took you two damn years to right?"

"Yep."

"This had better be fan-fuckin-tabulous." She muttered, adjusting her glasses

Yuki sighed, turning his head up towards the ceiling.

"Was it because she died?"

"Huh?"

"Nina. The reason you didn't finish the book... why you stopped writing and telling such amazing stories... Was it because Nina died."

"That's not your business." Yuki said harshly

She shrugged.

"I guess." She replied "But still, I think that in order to get back to your former self... no... to be better than your formal self..." She said, standing and heading towards the office door "You need to call all things into question."

"Which means?"

"Figure stuff out for yourself, and stop pushing it to the back of your mind."

She replied, not looking up from the manuscript "Now, get out of my office."

Yuki sighed and obeyed.

Mei rubbed her eyes, opening the door for Yuki.

"Sorry it took me so long." He replied "How is he?"

"Sleeping. He woke up about an hour ago... but fell back to sleep pretty soon. He does the stranges things in his sleep."

"So I've noticed. What he do this time?"

"We got into a sword fight with strawberry and chocolate pocky... and he refused to eat anything but Captin' Crunch..."

Yuki scracthed his head.

"Well... that's Shu for you."

"His fever's going down though."

"Good. Sorry it took me so long... I just had to clear my head for a while." He replied

Mei shrugged.

"Que será será." She muttered "I'm going to take off."

Yuki nodded, and watched as she headed towards the door.

"And Yuki?" She asked

"Hm?" He said, turning to her

She cocked her head at him, her sliver hair swaying with her.

"Nothing." She said softly "Nevermind. Good night."

"'Night." He said back

The door closed, and he headed towards the bedroom, and looked down at Shuichi, who's cheeks were happily unbruised from Mei's pinching. He smiled and brushed back his lovers pink hair.

_'I wonder what Mei wanted so say.'_ He thought, laying down next to Shuichi _'Probably to just tell me to be happy as she always does. I just wish I could say the same to her.'_

Yuki smiled, and kissed Shuichi gently, who murmered something softly in response.

_'All things into question, huh?'_ He thought, wiping sweat off of his forehead _'Does that mean I have to question my love for him? Do I have to question why he makes me this happy?'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Sorry but I have to end it here because I'm pretty sick and I need to get to bed, but I felt to update because a certain someone who shall remain anoymous said she'd die if I didn't...

And I can't have that. No deaths over my story people... Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope, no one's mine but Mei.

"Yuki! Make me tea!"

Yuki sighed, gritting his teeth together. Shuichi had gotten better over the past few days. He was finally fully awake, but Yuki wasn't sure just how happy he was about that. It seemed like every moment it was _'Yuki!'_ this and _'Yuki!'_ that. There seemed to be no end to Shuichi's spoiled demands. But Yuki had to admit that he didn't mind too much. He actually kind of liked playing nursemaid to Shuichi, carrying him like a baby from place to place, and spoon feeding him soup. It was so adorable he began to wish he had been a photographer so that he would be able to take pictures of it.

"No." Yuki muttered, turning the page of the edited manuscript that he had been given back to read through. "Make it yourself."

"But you told me that I wasn't allowed to walk." Shuichi wined, pulling the covers up closer to his chin

Yuki sighed.

_'How can he possibly be so cute, even when he's sick!'_

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, nestling closer to him, his hot forehead rubbing against Yuki's arm "I'm thirsty..."

Yuki sighed. He knew he couldn't refuse Shuichi anything. He knew that he would eventually give in, and so whatever it was that Shuichi wanted, so he sighed and agreed, sliding out of bed to make Shuichi tea.

"And some hot yummy soup too!" Shuichi yelled

Yuki sighed again, rolling his eyes and heading into the kitchen. When Shuichi was sure he was gone, he slid out of bed, quietly carrying the hot water bottle that he'd been using to help keep his fever up, and decieve Yuki's themometer when he wasn't looking.

He slowly turned on the tap to scolding hot, and poured the now cool water out, and began to fill it up again.

"AHA! So that's how you've been doing it!"

Shuichi jumped and turned around to face Yuki, who stood, arms crossed.

"Yuki!" Insert fake cough "I mean..."

"You minx."

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled "I'm not a minx! I'm not even a chick!"

"You're not sick!"

Pause.

"Hey... that kinda rhymed didn't it?" Shuichi asked

"Yeah... but that's not the point! You've been distracting me from working when you're not even sick any more!"

"But... Yuki!" Shuichi wined.

"I... augh!" Yuki yelled in frustration, chasing after Shuichi who had slipped past him through the bathroom door and was heading for the front door. He caught up with Shuichi just as he yanked open the door, starteling Mei who was standing right there.

"OH!" She yelled "You scared the crap out of me! Shu! What the hell are you doing!" She asked, reaching up and feeling his forehead "You're sick! What are you doing out of bed... and feeling suddenly kinda cool..." She cocked her head at him, then looked past him to Yuki, who stood off to the side, looking slightly peeved "Huh?"

"He's been faking."

"Oh." She looked at Shuichi, finally understanding "Oh! Why you clever minx!"

"I'm not a chick!"

"You're not sick either... hey that kinda rhymed."

"We already made that point." Yuki said

"Oh, really?" Mei asked

"Yeah."

"Oh, phooey. I miss everything." Mei said, crossing her arms, she then winked at Shuichi. "You just wanted him to spoil you for longer didn't you?"

Shuichi nodded sadly.

"Can't blame you, Kid. I mean, have you had his soup?"

"Oh God yes." Shuichi said, getting slightly weak in the knees "Have you ever had him spoon feed it to you while you sit in a bubble bath?"

"No... lucky."

"I know!"

Yuki cleared his throat. Mei stepped fully into the apartment and closed the door behind her, kicking off her shoes.

"On to why I'm here." She said "I have a request for the suddenly healthy Shuichi."

Shuichi cocked his head at her, intrigued.

"What is it?" Yuki asked for him

"I need him to do a performance for me." Mei replied, turning to Shuichi "I just so happen to be the owner of the lovely club Lido, and the band that was supposed to be performing there in two nights canceled last minuet... and I need a great replacement, and I heard through the grapevine that you're pretty amazing."

Shuichi blushed.

"I wouldn't say that... but..."

"He'll do it." Yuki said, answering for him

"What!" Shuichi exclaimed

"You'll do it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"That wasn't a question. And besides, you know you want to, and it'll get you out of my way so I can actually get some work done." He turned to Mei "He'll do it."

"Great!" Mei said, clapping her hands

"But... but..."

"I'll see you in two nights!" She said, walking happily away

Shuichi turned and glared at Yuki, who only smirked.

"I really, really hate you, you know that?"

"I know. And I'm okay with that."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry, I think this chaps a bit short, but I'll have a nice long one hopefully up soon. Between being sick and craming for finals has not left a lot of time for writing. Which is sad, because I'm working on like three stories that I'm trying to get uploaded soon. But hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Shuichi Shindo walked into Lido the next morning, a large grin plastered on his face. Afterall, who wouldn't be smiling when the love of their lives was holding their hand?

Shuichi smiled up at a grumpy Yuki, whom Shuichi had dragged away from his beloved laptop, which, as Shuichi put it: 'Got more sexual pleasure from Yuki then he did nowadays', when Yuki started loosing his peripheral sight, and suffered from a severe case of tunnel vision.

Fearing that his lover would go blind, he gave Yuki the cutest puppy eyes he could manage, and convinced him to walk him to Lido and meet his bandmates.

"Wow Yuki, I never knew you were so protective." Shuichi said

Yuki grumbled something in response, and blew on his knuckles that had been recently slamed into the face of a man who was very obviously checking his Shuichi out. Yuki, already being in bad mood, simply turned around and punched the guy in the face in the middle of the sidewalk. When the guy fell over, Yuki would have preceded to stomp him had not Shuichi stopped him and draged him away, saying that he didn't want to be late.

Shuichi nestled closer to Yuki, and slowly started making their way down the black marble stairs that led into the club. Shuichi grinned, blushing.

"I feel like a bride."

Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If I didn't love you so damn much, I'd kill you Shu."

"I know."

Shuichi smiled, standing in the middle of the dance floor that was now empty. The club looked so different when it was unpopulated. The once crowded space looked so much bigger and empty. Shuichi turned his head back, closing his eyes and listening to music heard only in his memories, as he delved deep into them, and digging up the last time he was here. He could almost feel Yuki's hands on his flesh again, his body pressed against his, his awkward, but ridiculously hot movements, sways and occassional provacitve thrusts.

_'That was probably one of the best nights of my life.'_ Shuichi thought, smiling softly _'His skin was so soft, and his scent... his lips...'_

Shuichi opened his eyes, realizing that it wasn't his memory, that Yuki really was touching him, holding him tightly to him, planting gentle kisses on his neck. Shuichi grinned, and turned to face him, standing on tiptoe to fully meet his lover's mouth and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Ahem."

Shuichi's eyes snapped open, and he pulled away from the kiss, and turned to face his bestfriend Hiro, who stood, arms crossed, tapping his feet.

"Oh, Hiro!" Shuichi said, crimson filling his cheeks as he took a step away from Yuki. "I... uh... This... this is Yuki!" Shuichi said, a little too loudly, pointing towards his strangely casual lover.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki said, extending his hand

"Oh trust me." Hiro replied, taking it "The pleasure is all mine."

The air was thick with tension for a few moments, before Shuichi spoke.

"Where's Fuji?"

"He just called, said he'd be late." Hiro replied, his gaze not leaving Yuki's.

Yuki's cat-like amber eyes stared deeply into Hiro's. The two were locked into a stare off, that strangely went unnoticed by Shuichi, as he continued to survey the place. Suddenly, Hiro's 'death glare' faded, and his eyes warmed.

"I'll bet you want coffee Yuki-san." Hiro said "This way." He said geustering

"Sure."

Once they had reached what would become BAD LUCK's dressing room, Hiro shut the door, and his glare returned. He moved over to the coffeemaker and poured Yuki his promised cup of coffee.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he took the cup.

"So, let me guess. This is the part where you threaten me?" Yuki asked casually, taking a sip and sitting on the table in the center of the room

Hiro chuckled softly and leaned against the adjorning table against the wall. After a while, he spoke, his eyes not meeting Yuki's.

"Shuichi's been my bestfriend since... well... I can't exactly remember when. It seems like forever. Like we came out of the womb caring about each other. And in all the time I've known him, he can sometimes do **_very_** dumb things."

"So I've noticed." Yuki muttered, taking yet another sip and wincing. He had been so angry earlier, that he hadn't realized that he'd been drinking instant. He sighed, setting the cup aside

_'I've really got to get to the coffeeshop.' _He thought

"He's pretty impulsive." Hiro continued, not listening to Yuki "He goes with his gut. Which I kind of respect. He follows his blood... which sadly... doesn't always flow in the direction of his head. He's not exactly known for being a thinker."

"And you say you're his bestfriend?" Yuki asked

Hiro smirked softly, raising his head, but his eyes still not meeting Yuki's.

"So, I've always looked out for him." Hiro continued "I've always made sure he was happy."

"Then where were you when he was living in the closet?"

"And since he's met you..." Hiro continued, obviously forcing himself to ignore Yuki's comments "He's been very very... well... Shuichi-like. He's happy with you."

"I thought you were going to threaten me." Yuki said, crossing his arms "I was actually looking forward to it."

"There are a lot of people who never want to see Shuichi hurt." Hiro said, his glare finally reaching Yuki's eyes in a death stare that rivaled his own "And if you ever hurt him, ever make him cry... for anything _other_ than his own imense stupidity... we'll talk again." Hiro said, making his way towards the door "And let's just say this conversation will go a bit differently."

Hiro opened the door and prepared to leave, before Yuki spoke.

"I would never..." Yuki said softly at first. Hiro turned to him, to find Yuki looking down, staring at nothing really "I would never hurt him, I mean." Yuki said again "Shuichi, he has the ability to heal people..." A small smile graced the writers lips "To bring out emotions and levels of happiness in me that I never knew existed. He's precious to me. I love him more than... than I've ever loved anything." He brought his now warm amber eyes up to Hiro's curious stare. "He... he makes me... shine."

Hiro smiled warmly, and nodded softly, before turning down the hallway to join the bouncy pink haired boy, who never noticed that anything was going on.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Finally coffeeshop has returned after a long, long break! Sorry it took so long for me to update... I've just been busy and sans internet, which really sucks. So, it might take me a while until I get internet to update, but don't worry, I'll be updating soon! PROMISE! (by the way, read my story promise if you already haven't.) THANKS A BUNCH!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Warning: Another sexy dance scene... I swear I think I'm addicted to writing them Bows I'm sorry! I hope you don't mind!

"So where do you want to go to celebrate?" Shuichi asked, throwing his arms around Yuki, who shrugged.

The two were out on a night on the town to celebrate Shuichi's concert that went really well, and sold out the large club.

"Did you want to go dancing?" Shuichi asked

Yuki shook his head.

"Heavens no."

"Then... why are we here?" Shuichi asked

Yuki lifted his eyes and followed to where Shuichi was pointing. They were standing outside of Lido.

"Damnit." Yuki said, rubbing his temple.

"Oh, so you did want to dance!" Shuichi shouted

"No. I uh... Mei wanted to see you didn't she?"

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow afternoon." Shuichi said, a grin on his face "You wanted to go dancing." He said singsong

"Did not!"Yuki yelled back

Shuichi grinned.

"Never mind that. It's **my** special day right? Besides, I like the way you moved against me Eiri Yuki. And I was tired that day." He said, his voice soft and seductive, his lips just inches from his "Do you think you can keep up this time?"

"Shu..." Yuki murmered back, moving his lips even closer "I--."

"Cuz, no man who can't keep up with me on the dance floor... can keep up with me in bed." Shuichi said, winking and moving away towards the entrance

Yuki sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

_'You are so lucky I love you Shu.'_

Yuki entered a bit after Shuichi did, to find the club even more crowded than it was the first time he danced. He spotted the table where Shuichi had haphazardly thrown his coat, and swallowed what felt like a ten ton lump in his throat. His eyes scanned the dance floor for Shuichi, and after a few unsuccessful moments, he found Shuichi, pressed up against someone else, his body swaying to the fast paced music.

Shuichi smirked at him.

_'He's only doing it because he knows I'm watching...'_ Yuki thought, _'I'm not going to give in... but if that guys hands go that far south again, I swear I'll detach them from his wrists.'_

Shuichi moved away from his parter, swaying alone until he pressed against someone else, and once again smirked at Yuki, his eyes inviting him.

But then, Yuki saw something take over Shuichi, like he had the previous time. It was like his body became one with the rythem, every beat, every note elicited some reaction from the singer, who moved in perfect pace with the music.

Yuki had never seen anything so beautiful.

He moved to the dance floor and threw the crowd that was watching, and attempting to dance with him. He grabbed Shuichi and pulled him forward towards him.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked

Shuichi opened his eyes, a sexy piercing stare in them and nodded, turning around and pressing his body against his lovers, swaying him to the fast pace of the booming music.

Yuki moved with him for a while, before deciding to change paces. He ran his fingers down to his lovers leather clad hips, and dug deep into them, slowing Shuichi down to a slower sway and grind, that allowed for more contact.

"I think I like this one better." Yuki murmered

Shuichi grinned, wrapping his arms back around Yuki's neck.

"You dance like you are in bed." Shuichi commented

"Good?" Yuki asked

Shuichi grinned, shaking his head and moving away from his parter.

"_Slow_."

Yuki visably winced, but before Shuichi could move away, Yuki pulled him back closer, and, facing him this time, he pressed their bodies together, one leg parting Shuichi's and one hand on the small of his back, the other on Shuichi's cheek, pulling him in for a too long denied kiss.

Shuichi contiued to move with Yuki, at their slow, controled pace as their kiss deepened, and Shuichi felt the passion in him begin to rise. He smiled as the music changed once again to a fast paced song with an upbeat rhythem. He pulled away from Yuki's lips and spoke:

"Not bad." he said

"Slow and steady wins the race." Yuki commented

Shuichi winked.

"You think so?" He asked, moving away from him and starting to move once again "You still haven't shown me you can keep Yuki." Shuichi said

Yuki grinned, his fears about dancing melting away as he once again pressed his body against his baka's, their bodies swaying, almost fighting for dominance in their movements to find a pace that suited them both. Yuki's fingers once again dug into Shuichi's hips, rolling them at the perfect pace.

_'Damn.'_ Shuichi thought _'When did he get so good? His hands, his breath where they are... it's so much...'_

Yuki raised Shuichi's hands above their heads where they continued to sway to the music of the song.

_'So much... his touch, his rhythem, his heart beat, his body...'_

Yuki's lips found Shuichi's neck, creating another mark on top of his fading one, once again claiming Shuichi as his. A soft moan escaped from Shuichi's lips, leaving Yuki wondering if it was from his lips or simply the dance.

Shuichi tossed his head back as Yuki's hands roamedn, seeming to know just where to touch, just where to caress, just how long to linger to make Shuichi moan.

_'His soul... it's driving me crazy. It's too much.'_

"Yuki." Shuichi spoke breathlessly "I--."

But before Shuichi could speak, Yuki captured Shuichi's lips in a breath taking kiss just as the song reached it's climax. In the midst of all those people, those two lovers kissed underneath the light of the strobe lights, as if it was the end of the world.

After the two had reached their limit, and decided to abandon the dancing, they walked home hand in hand.

"You said some pretty harsh things in there." Yuki commented

"Yeah..." Shuichi said, grinning from ear to ear "Mei-chan said it would work."

"_Mei told you to do this?_" Yuki asked, his eyes narrowing

Shuichi nodded happily, his purple eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You insulted my sexual performance!" Yuki exclaimed

"Yeah..." Shuichi said "But it got you to dance didn't it?" He asked, laughing softly

After a beat, his lover joined him in laughing.

"Shu... you're logic is so amusing." Yuki said, his laughter carrying up into the night

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. I decided to skip over the concert mainly because I really had no interesting ideas for it, and nothing really that special happened at it anyways. Also, I think the story is fine without it. Besides, I want to get to all the juicy drama that's coming up very soon... opps... is that a SPOILER?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"Did you have to drag me with you this time?" Yuki asked, as he was being practically dragged down the street bu his freakishly energetic lover.

"Not really... no." Shuichi replied, still pulling

"So.. Then why exactly am I here?" Yuki asked

Shuichi shrugged.

"I dunno."

"So... you just dragged me from the house at 5:30 in the morning for no reason?"

"I wouldn't say for no reason, and look out, there's gum."

Yuki nodded, stepping around the gum.

"So then... what's the reason?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"I just kinda felt like it."

"So... then... you just dragged me from the house at 5:30 I in the morning on a whim?"

"That about sums it up."

Yuki sighed again, using his free hand to massage his temple.

"Shu. You're just going to pick up a check from Mei. You could just have her mail it to you."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Then... I wouldn't get to see your morning grumpy face."

Yuki rolled his eyes as Shuichi giggled, opening the door to Lido, and following the stair up to Mei's private office.

They found Mei behind her desk, which is to say, they found a small object covered is messy silver hair collapsed on her desk.

"Mei?" Yuki asked, freeing his hand from Shuichi's and nearing her

"Ms. Mei?" Shuichi asked "Are you alright?"

No response. Yuki neared closer and reached out, nudging her gently.

"Mei?" Yuki asked again, then upon once again getting no response, shouted "MEI!"

Her head darted up, her silver hair flying with her. She looked around, panicked, but upon realizing who it was, she sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh. It's you." She said, stretching

Shuichi smiled softly. _'She even beautiful first thing in the morning.'_

"What time is it?" Mei asked

"6." Yuki answered simply

"What!" Mei asked "Why are you here so early?"

"Well..." Shuichi began "You said come in the morning..."

"Yeah, at like nine or ten. I was thinking about having brunch with you... geez, I haven't even brushed my teeth, let alone showered. I pulled an all nighter... but still. You're just picking up something, not trying to impress for a job interview. I could've mailed it to you!"

"Told you." Yuki murmured

Shuichi took a subconscious step back.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled

Mei sighed, standing and running her fingers through her hair.

"Shu-chan. I'm sorry! I just... I'm not a morning person."

Shuichi shrugged softly.

"It's okay..." He replied

After a moment of silence, Mei stretched, her happy-go-lucky personality returning.

"Okay!" She said, clapping her hands and moving over to a safe built into the wall behind her desk. "Since you did so well..." She said, practically bouncing as she put in the combination, opening the safe "I have your reward."

Shuichi leaned in excitedly, trying to see what she was pulling out. He heard a lot of rummaging, some swears by Mei, and a random pink Kumagoro fell out.

"Opps." She murmured picking it up and dusting it off before gently placing it back inside. After a few more moments of silent rummaging, she turned around to face them, envelope in hand. "Ah ha!" She said, handing it to Shuichi "There you go."

Shuichi, unable to contain his excitement practically ripped the envelope open, his eyes falling on the check, and it's extremely large number inside.

"Shu?" Yuki asked, noticing that his lover had ben silent for quite sometime now. He got no coherent response, only a few mumbles.

"Uh... heh... I... you... this..." Shuichi began, trying to form a sentence.

"What?" Yuki asked, leaning over Shuichi's shoulder and looking down the check, and then immediately began choking on his own saliva. "Mei!" Yuki said, looking up at Mei, who was in turn staring back at them curiously.

"Shu?" Mei asked "Is there a problem?"

"Is this number..." Shuichi said, looking up at her "It's..."

"Too small?" Mei exclaimed, reaching for her check book, opening it, and beginning to scribble "I knew it!"

"No!" Shuichi exclaimed "No, stop!" He said, placing his hands over Mei's ceasing her writing. "It's... it's so much." Shuichi explained "I... I can't accept this."

"Sure you can." Mei said "You earned it."

"But..."

"Don't be so modest. You're a big star. Time you got paid like one." Mei said, winking "And besides, I made much more money than that on the night of your concert, so don't feel so bad!" She smiled and laughed, giving him a peace sign, and then looked up at Yuki, who was holding Shuichi's check, practically drooling on it. "Watch the drool, Yuki-kun."

"It's just... so.. beautiful." Yuki said, a small tear forming in his eye

"Yuki? Are you... crying?" Shuichi asked

"No." Yuki said, sniffling "A little."

Shuichi burst into laughter.

"It's just that... this check has so many zeros that it spells... oooooooo."

Mei rolled her eyes.

"And, I have one more surprise for you."

"What?" Shuichi asked

"A vacation."

"Okay, not that is too much!"

"No, not really. It's just one that I'm too busy to go on, so you're going to go instead, okay?" Mei asked

Shuichi nodded.

"Good!" Mei said, walking over to Yuki and pulling the check from his hands, returning it to Shuichi.

"So, where are we going?"

"To my cabin, up in the mountains."

"Wait... isn't it snowing up there?" Yuki asked, puling himself out of his money induced coma

"Uh huh. Just picture it, hot cocoa, being able to cuddle together around the fire for warmth. Maybe even smores."

"Mmm... smores..." Shuichi murmured, licking his lips before grinning, picturing him and Yuki cuddled together under a blanket around a warm fireplace. "Okay!" Shuichi shouted "It'll be fun."

Mei grinned, satisfied.

"Great!" She exclaimed "I'll get everything ready. You guys just go home and pack. And Yuki, stop eyeing Shuichi's money."

A.N.bows Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'll try my hardest to get the next chappy up fairly soon! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really really appreciate it!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Same as always, not mine, not mine not mine. Would I take them? Hell yes.

Warning: Fluff. Fluff and more fluff. And contrary to modern hopes, no, no smut. Oh, and of course... drama. Sorry.

"What kind of person just hands away a vacation?" Yuki asked

Shuichi shrugged, not paying attention.

"A nice one, I guess." He replied, shoving items into his suitcases

"But--." Yuki began

"Geez Yuki, can't you just be happy for once?" Shuichi asked

Yuki smirked.

"Yeah..." He said, zipping up his suitcase. "How much are you going to pack?" He asked, glancing at Shuichi's two large suitcases, mostly filled with useless things.

Shuichi shrugged.

"You can never be too careful." He said "Besides, I'm a heavy packer. Where as I'm sure you could live out of a ziplock baggy for a month."

"All that Boy Scout training kicking in." He replied

"You were a Boy Scout?" Shuichi asked

"For a short time anyways." Yuki replied

"Well, how short is a short time?"

"Um... about... seven years."

"THAT'S NOT A SHORT TIME!"

"It is in my mind. I attempt to repress such things."

Shuichi sighed.

"Anyhow, I don't think I can live without this stuff."

"I think you can, Shu." Yuki replied "What do you need two Gambols for?"

"Incase one falls and shatters to pieces."

"Okay... then what do you need... ten books for?"

"Incase I get tired of the other ones."

Yuki sighed.

"Shu. You really fail to understand the point of a romantic vacation, don't you?"

Shuichi cocked his head at Yuki.

"Huh?" He asked

"I mean..." He said, nearing Shuichi, bringing his lips just above his "You won't have much time for such things."

"Oh?" Shuichi said, curiously "And what will I be doing?"

Yuki smirked, his voice growing deeper and seductive.

"What do you think?" He asked

Shuichi thought for a moment, and then his face lit up.

"Um... skiing?" He asked

Yuki sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

"You're hopeless." He said

"I'm kidding!" Shuichi replied, climbing on top of him "I'm just kidding." He said, placing himself comfortably on his lover's hips "I guess I won't be needing all those things." He murmured, bringing himself down to Yuri's lips

"Is that so?"

"Mm-Hm." Shuichi said softly

"And why's that?"

"Because... I'm sure you'll find..." He began, moving his hips against Yuri's, in an re-enactment of their dance a few days earlier. "Many, many ways..." He leaned in for a kiss "To keep me entertained."

Yuki grinned, as he kissed Shuichi, and just as he started to deepen the kiss, he sighed inwardly, as the phone began to ring.

Shuichi laughed against his mouth, and attempting to not break his kiss, he reached for the phone, leaving them in an even more awkward position than before. Yuki laughed as well, breaking the kiss and reluctantly moving Shuichi off of his hips.

"Answer it." He said, stretching and sitting up

Shuichi nodded, picking up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Hiro... what? Oh, nothing really..." Shuichi began, rambling on and on.

Yuki sighed, tired of waiting, as he stripped off his clothes, unaware to his lover. He smiled inwardly, as he walked stark naked around to the other side of the bed, catching Shuichi's eye immediatly.

"And then I..." Shuichi suddenly stopped, seeing Yuki stretch his nude form and climb onto the bed in front of him, reaching for the phone. "Hiro. I've gotta go." He said, obediently handing the receiver to his lover. Yuki hung it up, grinning widely.

"No." He said "Where were we?"

Several hours later, the two lay in bed, completely spent.

"Shu?" Yuki asked

"Hm?"

"Do you have the feeling..." He said, speaking softly "That... we're forgetting something?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Kinda."

"Do you remember what it is?"

Shuichi shrugged again.

"Nope."

"Oh well, I'm sure it wasn't that important." He said, nestling closer to Shuichi, allowing his eyes to close

Suddenly they both sat up.

"THE VACATION!"

After arriving to the cabin via Mei-provided-limo, since both were too tired to drive, well at least Yuki was, and he didn't trust Shuichi behind the wheel of anything, let alone a car, the two settled in, immediatly turning up the heat to knock off the heat.

"It's freezing." Shuichi said, sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting for Yuki to light it

"The fire will warm you up." Yuki replied, once he'd gotten it lit.

"I'd much rather have you warm me up." Shuichi murmured, a suggestive look on his face

Yuki grinned, sliding behind Shuichi and wrapping the two in a blanket.

"I'm sure I can manage that." He replied, allowing Shuichi to lean back into his chest

"Yuki?" Shuichi said "Let's watch TV."

"As long as it's not animated, sure." Yuki said reaching for the remote '_What kind of cabin has digital cable?'_ He thought, flipping through the channels

"Wait!" Shuichi said "Turn back!"

Yuki nodded.

"Okay." He said, turning the channel back. It was the news. He was shocked that his baka wanted to watch anything of the sort, until he saw what was on.

"–**A severe blizzard, striking most of the mountain area."**

"Yuki, that's us... isn't it?" Shuichi asked, pushing further back into Yuki's chest, almost as if attempting to burry himself in it

"**Six to eight inches of snow--.**"

"Yeah..." Yuki said, listening closely

"**Almost no visibility."**

"Yuri..." Shuichi murmured

"Shs."

"**Below zero temperatures... certainly not outside weather. Lock down your homes, bundle up and get somewhere safe."**

"Yuki." Shuichi began again "I'm scared."

"I know." He replied, placing a soothing kiss on the nape of his neck "It'll be fine. I'm going to go move the firewood into the house; just in case; you call Mei and see if she can find a way to get to us."

Shuichi nodded, feeling Yuki's warmth leave him as he walked towards the door, bundling himself up.

"**This very well may be the blizzard of the century."**

Yuki made his way back into the house, with the last load of firewood, taking off his many layers of coats and scarves, and made his way to the bedroom.

"What did Mei say?" He asked, finding Shuichi sitting on the bed

"I couldn't reach her, the phones down."

Yuki sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Well, it'll be fine." He muttered

"Yeah, at least we still have..." Shuichi began

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"...Power."

The lights went off.

Silence.

"I told you I should've brought my Game Boy."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. And thus, we enter the drama. And the dreaded cliff hanger is back. Muwhahahaha!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to write anything witty here. You know the drill.

"Yuki... I'm cold."

"You're five feet from the fire moron."

Shuichi sighed, leaning back against Yuki.

"But I'm still cold."

"I told you, if you want me to warm you up, take off your clothes."

"No!"

"Well then I can't do anything, can I?"

Shuichi sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"No electricity. No books. No GameBoy... I'm going to go insane."

"You can live without games for a while, Shu."

"Nuh uh."

Yuki rubbed his temples, refusing to get into an arguement.

"We probably won't be here for long. I'm sure Mei will realize what's happening up here, and get us out of here pretty soon." He said calmly

"Yeah!" Shuichi said cheerfully "I mean, at this rate..."

"Shu--."

"Things can't possibly--."

"SHU!"

"Get worse, right?"

Yuki sighed, slumping against Shuichi's oddly padded back, a result of the numerous clothes he was wearing.

"You're a real jinx, you know that?" Yuki asked

Suddenly, the power clicked back on. Yuki's eyes widened in shock, and Shuichi turned to him, sticking his tongue out.

"Nah!" He said "I'm a jinx! Ha!" He laughed, reaching for the remote, no doubt to turn to whatever cartoons he could find.

"Wait!" Yuki said, snatching the remote out of his hands. "Let's turn back to the news first." He replied loudly over Shuichi's protests.

"**It appears we've made a grave mistake..."**

Yuki blinked, turning up the volume and listening closer.

"**In stead of inches... it's feet. Expect nearly four to five _feet_. Yes _feet_ of snow."**

"How is it possible to make a mistake like that?" Yuki asked, resisting the urge to slap his forehead "Shu?" Yuki asked, noticing that his lover had inched closer to him, his hand clasping his.

"What if we get burried?" Shuichi asked "And they never find us?"

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of food to last us until help comes, and wood, so we'll be alright." Yuki said, not sure himself

"But, I mean... what if they forget all about us? And _never_ find us?"

"Well, I hear... cold preserves bodies fairly well..." He joked

But the joke was lost on Shuichi, as he moved away from Yuki, a look of shear terror on his face.

"Yu-yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed "How can you say things like that?"

Yuki laughed softly, reaching out to touch Shuichi's cheek.

"I only meant... that that way, you would be beautiful for me... forever."

Shuichi nearly smiled, but then his face turned to a look of disgust.

"That would be sweet, if you weren't talking about my corpse."

"Come here." Yuki laughed, moving over to Shuichi and lying on top of him, his lips finding his.

After the kiss ended, Shuichi turned his head away.

"No offense Yuki. But I kinda wanna watch some TV for a while ya know?" He said

"Understanable..." Yuki said, handing the remote to his lover.

No sooner than Shuichi had the remote in his hand, and was aiming it at the TV, then the power went out. Again.

"Not a jinx, huh?" Yuki asked

There was silence for a moment, before Yuki was pretty sure Shuichi began to cry.

"Are you... crying?" Yuki asked

"No." Sniff. "No, I'm not crying."

"Shu. I didn't mean to be mean." Yuki replied

"I know, it's not you..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's... it's just that..." Shuichi said, before taking a large breath of air "I WANT MY TV! I WANT MY CARTOONS!" He shouted, tears stinging in his eyes

Yuki laughed at his lover, who sounded so much like a spoiled child.

'_He is really cute though...'_ Yuki thought, sitting up and pulling Shuichi into his lap, kissing him passionatly.

"Oh Shu." He said softly "I'll make it better. I promise I'll keep you... entertained and... satisfied... until help gets here. Deal?"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side, a suggestive look on his face.

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" Shuichi asked "I am pretty bored afterall."

"Oh. I'm sure... I can manage." Yuki replied, reaching forward to remove Shuichi's many layers of clothing.

'_God I love being like this...'_ Yuki thought

For Yuki, making love to Shuichi was the most amazing feeling in the world. Hearing his lovers sighs and moans and cries made him feel like he was on the top of the world, and nothing could ever harm him. He felt as if his heart was being healed, as he was tangeled in his lovers arms on the floor, their voices mingeling together.

He was his. Shuichi. Shuichi belonged totally and completely to Yuki, and he was okay with that. Being in his lovers arms, feeling his body on top of his, inside of his, made Shuichi feel more perfect and complete than he ever had in his life. This was his sancutary. This was his safe haven. In his lover's arms, where he was always wanted, always welcome. Always... _needed_ and _craved_.

When they made love, Shuichi gave all of himself to Yuki, who greedily and needingly accepted all of it. His skin, his heart, his soul. Everything that Shuichi had in that moment, he was more than willing to give to Yuki.

"Yuki... I... I love you." Shuichi murmured, after they had finished, as sleep began to claim him

"I know."

"Please... don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you Shuichi Shindo. You're mine forever. I'll never let you go."

Shuichi's eyes fluttered closed, as he gave his last bit of strenght to Yuki, and feel asleep from exhaustion.

'_I'd willingly give him all my strength. Everything that is mine, just so he'd stay with me.'_ Shuichi thought _'I'd sacrafice myself again and again if it meant his happiness.'_

Shuichi fell asleep that night, in the arms of his protector. And Yuki fell asleep that night, looking down at face of his lover, his muse. His angel.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. It took me a while to write this chapter, I don't know why. I think I might start suffering from writers block...

Thanks for all the reviews!

Oh, and don't forget, I promised drama, didn't I?


	32. Chapter 32

'_I can feel him. His energy... his strength as his body lays on top of me, I can feel it all channeling through me.'_

Shuichi shifted under Yuki, attempting to press more of his barely clothed skin to Yuki's, loving the feel of Yuki's smooth, almost porcelin like skin against his own.

'_We're like one big cycle. What I take from him, I give back. His energy moves through me... I never want this feeling to end.'_

But what had started off as being warm and comforting, had turned into hot and uncomfortable, and Shuichi's pajama's; that he had woken and decided to put on; were sticking to him.

"Yuki." Shuichi said into his lover's ear, and was met with no response. "Yuki!" He said again, but this time only got a grumble.

Shuichi sighed, tempted to give up after he realized that he couldn't lift Yuki's muscular body.

'_I swear, I've never seen him go to a gym... how is he so toned?'_

But suddenly he got an idea. He grinned deviously, reaching up to nibble on Yuki's ear, his hands roaming to all the spots he knew that drove Yuki crazy. Then his socked feet got in on the action. And soon, he was caressing his lover into full awakeness.

"Well..." Yuki said, kissing Shuichi quickly "That's one way to wake me up."

"I'm hot." Shuichi said simply

"I know–."

"No. I'm really hot." Shuichi explained "Get off of me. Let _me_ lay on _you._"

Yuki chuckled, rolling over, letting Shuichi climb ontop of him and make himself comfortable, before falling back asleep.

'_I could stay like this forever...'_ Yuki thought, drifting off to the sound of Shuichi's soft breathing. _'Away from everyone, holding him in my arms... just him and me...'_

Yuki soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Waking many hours later, he stretched, rolling onto his stomach. He **hated** sleeping on his back.

'_Wait...' _He thought, shivering in the cold, forcing his eyes open _'Somethings... not quite right.'_

He looked around, discovering that the door was open.

"Shuichi?" He called, peering outside, realizing just how high the snow was getting. He squinted in the morning's bright light, refelecting off of the white snow. Not spotting anything. Yuki tightly shut the door, and shrugged, figuring that Shuichi had wandered around the house.

But after searching for a while, he found the rooms all empty. Growing worried, he ran back downstairs and once more peered outside. He could fainly see foot prints in the snow.

"No, no no no no no!" Yuki said, tearing at his hair.

He nearly cried when he realized that Shuichi's coat and shoes were still here.

"Shu!" He called out into the blizzard, getting no answer "SHUICHI!" He tried again, before running upstairs and getting dressed.

Where had his lover gone?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Yay! I managed to write this without too much trouble. I feel all proud of myself.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Nope, of course they're not mine.

A.N. Before you even ask, yes, Shuichi is asleep.

'_When did it get so cold? I don't remember it being like this... Why can't I get away? I can still here there footsteps... they're coming for me! Why! What did I do!'_

Shuichi took more and more steps forward, walking swiftly through the deep snow, his body moving, though he was completely asleep.

Yuki took deep breaths, high stepping to avoid getting caught in the deep snow. The cold air stung his lungs, and he swallowed, trying to remain calm as he shifted his bag of first aid and blankets on his back.

'_Where could he have gone? It's freezing out here... and without his coat or any clothes... not even shoes... what happened? Is he sleepwalking?'_

Yuki rubbed his fingers together, squinting his eyes, struggling to see through the white blanket of snow that stretched across his field of vision.

'_Please don't take him from me...'_ Yuki prayed to himself _'I need him. I love him. And it seems like the more I fall for him. The more I realize just how fragile he is. So easy to break, to slip through my fingers. So easy too...'_ Yuki swallowed, forcing himself to walk faster, pushing through his exhaustion. _'So easy to run away from me... and leave me alone again...'_

Shuichi clutched at his throat, his breathing becoming shallow as he panicked in his dream. He fell over to his knees, clutching his limbs to his body in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

'_I can't breath... I feel like I can't breath... Why can't I breath? Why won't they leave me alone? Why won't someone come and save me?'_

Yuki clamped his eyes shut, falling to his knees, sobs racking his body as he cried out.

'_Please God don't take him from me! I can't be alone anymore. I love him so much, and if I loose him... I don't know what I'll do. No. I'll die. Without him, his life, his love, his light. Without that keeping me whole, I'll die. I can't loose him too. Please, don't take him from me.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Wow, this has to be like the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life. Thanks for all the sweet reviews, and people who actually still read this story. Which I'm not so sure are many. sob.

Anyways, I think I'll take a break from The Coffeeshop and leave it here for a few weeks...


	34. Chapter 34

A.N. Wow, you guys didn't think I was that mean... did you?

Disclaimer: Nope, of course they aren't mine.

Yuki lifted his head up, wiping the tears off of his cheeks, fearing that they might freeze if he didn't. Suddenly, as his vision cleared, his eyes focused on something ahead, and his breath caught.

"Shu...ichi?"

He stood, his body in shock as he spotted the pink tufts of hair in the snow. He broke into a full run, only slowing when he neared his lover, and realized that he was incredibly still.

"Shu?" Yuki asked softly, falling to his knees beside his lover again, getting no response.

Yuki started to reach out to touch Shuichi, gently, fearing that he might break his fragile looking skin. After what felt like hours, which in actuality was only a few seconds, Yuki reached out, brushing snow off of his lover's face.

It was him alright. His lips, his cheeks, his plump face. He looked just like he was sleeping. Yuki bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

_'Oh God...'_ He thought, his breath quickening _'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...'_

Yuki once again felt tears stinging at his eyes, as he once again reached forwards, his hand trailing across Shuichi's skin, and suddenly he paused, feeling his lover's extremely shallow breath on his fingertips.

"Shu!" Yuki shouted, pulling his lover into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank God! Shuichi!" He shouted, shaking him "Please, say something..."

Shuichi was still for a moment as Yuki pressed his body to his, willing his warmth to travel to Shuichi's body.

"Y-Yuki..." Shuichi said, swallowing

"Shu!" Yuki said again, sliding the bag off of his shoulders and pulling out a blanket, wrapping it around Shuichi "You're... I was so scared..."

"You came... you came to save me."

Yuki looked at him strangely, not replying.

"You... found me... in the darkness..."

"Shu... you're having a nightmare, okay? I need you to..."

"You came to save me... why didn't anyone else?" Shuichi asked

"It's okay, Shuichi," Yuki said "You're dreaming..."

"I'M NOT DREAMING ANYMORE! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Shuichi shouted "IT REALLY HAPPENED! You can't deny it! No one can!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he listened to Shuichi, and felt Shuichi's body become wracked by sobs.

"Shu..." Yuki began "It's... it's okay... I promise..." He said, picking up Shuichi and carrying him back to the cabin "I'm here. It's okay... I promise."

When they had made it back to the cabin, and Shuichi had once again fallen asleep. Yuki had dressed him in warm clothes, blocked the door so Shuichi couldn't get out again, and placed him next to the fireplace, watching his lover now sleep peacefully.

_'What happened Shu?'_ Yuki thought _'What happened to you? Who didn't come and save you?'_

Yuki starred at Shuichi's beautiful sleeping face, willing it to tell him Shuichi's unspoken secrets.

_'What don't I know about you, Shuichi? What are you so afraid of?'_

Scooting closer to him, and nesteling up next to his sleeping baka, Yuki brushed a kiss on Shuichi's cheek.

_'You don't have to be afraid anymore Shu... I'm with you. I'm here. I'll protect you. Trust me... you're safe now. But please tell me... what happened to you? What don't I know about you? Let me heal you, as you've healed me.'_

"I love you so much, you know that?" Yuki murmured to Shuichi, who only stirred in response.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Gotcha! I'm not that evil. See ya soon!


	35. Chapter 35

'I'm safe, within these warm arms. I am safe. I am fine. Nothing can hurt me right now.'

Shuichi shifted in Yuki's strong arms, inhaling his lover's familiar scent.

_'He's sleeping. I can hear his breathing.'_ Shuichi thought _'I shouldn't wake him… but…'_

Shuichi opened his eyes, and nearly gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Yuki's face was mere inches from his, his lips were rosey and slightly parted warm breath slowly escaping through them. His amber eyes were closed, his hair eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

Yuki's normally perfect hair was mused, slightly in his peacefully sleeping face.

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured, reaching forwards "Yu…" He said, stopping once he touched Yuki's soft cheek, realizing that there were tear tracks there.

Pausing for a moment, Shuichi swallowed before speaking again.

"Yuki?"

Still no response. Unable to resist any longer, Shuichi shouted forwards, pressing his lips to Yuki's.

For a moment, there was no response, but after a few minuets, Shuichi felt Yuki begin to move, his lips moving with his, his hands snaking through his hair.

"Shu…" Yuki moaned into Shuichi's mouth

"Yuki…" Shuichi said, reluctantly pulling away

"I love being woken up like this," Yuki said

"I know." Shuichi replied "But… can you let me go?"

"Why?"

"Because… I have to pee."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you aren't walking anywhere." Yuki said "I won't allow it."

Shuichi sighed.

"Well, then how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"  
"I'll carry you."

"But--?"

"No buts." Yuki said, sitting up and preparing to stand "I'll carry you."

Shuichi sighed, realizing there was no way he could win this argument. Relenting, he let Yuki scoop him up in his arms and carry him through the house to the cold bathroom.

It was nothing like carrying his lover to remind Yuki of just how fragile Shuichi was. In his arms, Shuichi weighed almost nothing, and looked like a child.

He shuddered, realizing just how dangerously close, he had come to loosing Shuichi earlier.

_'If I hadn't found him… if he did had… what would I have done?'_ Yuki thought, as he closed the bathroom door, giving Shuichi privacy. _'Would I have been able to keep looking for him? Would I have gone insane?'_

Yuki exhaled forcefully, leaning against the wall.

_'He's here now. He's safe…'_ Yuki relaxed a little, hearing Shuichi's mocking voice, calling for his 'prince charming' to 'sweep him off his feet'.

After placing Shuichi back in their make shift bed by the fireplace, and adding another log to keep the fire going. Yuki slid back under the covers, nestling up next to Shuichi.

"Shu…" Yuki began "I--." He swallowed for a moment, before asking "Is there something about you that I don't know?

Shuichi was silent for a moment, frozen.

"Wha—what do you mean?"

"When I found you… you were screaming…" Yuki began "Saying that no one had saved you… and that--."

"Stop…" Shuichi said, "Just… don't."

"What is it?" Yuki asked, forcing Shuichi's eyes to meet his "What aren't you telling me?"

Shuichi was silent, his eyes closing.

"Shu…"

"It's nothing!" Shuichi yelled, moving away from Yuki "Do I have to tell you every single aspect of my life!"

Yuki blinked a few times, not used to Shuichi's anger.

"Shu…"

"I'm sure there are things you don't tell me… so why do I have to tell you my entire personal life?"

"Because that's what people who love each other do…"

Shuichi was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Is our love… really that deep?"

For a moment, Yuki grew silent, before asking.

"Is it?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Wow, I've been gone for a long, long time. I haven't updated in like… over a month. It's been pretty sad. My internet isn't working, so I've been depending on people to use there's. It's pretty sad. But all in all, I haven't had much time to write, and even less time to update. SO, it might be a bit longer before I update again, as sad as it is…

You know what, I just thought of this… I'll probably just start emailing out the chapters to my faithful reviewers. Those who have like read all of my stories and reviewed faithfully, send me your emails, and I'll just email the next chapter to you. A bit of a sneak preview or something. Thanks a bunch!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine.

_'Is our love really that deep?'_

_'Is it?'_

Yuki ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his golden eyes fixated on the fire crackling in front of him. The words replayed again and again in his head as he slowly turned to look at Shuichi's sleeping form, facing away from him.

_'Of couse our love is that deep.'_ Yuki thought _'But...'_ He swallowed _'Maybe these are just one sided feelings...maybe he doesn't love me enough to trust me..'_

Yuki blinked and sighed, slowly scooting over towards Shuichi, reaching forwards to check his temperature.

_'He still feels cold...' _He thought, starting to lift up the covers and slide next to his lover, but then hesitating.

_'He's stopped...'_ Shuichi thought _'Why?'_

Resisting the initial urge to grab his lover and kiss him when he came near, Shuichi simply laid there, gripping his pillow and attempting to feign sleep by forcing his breathing to remain slow.

_'Does he hate me? Does our love **not** run that deep?'_

Shuichi swallowed a sigh as he felt Yuki's body scoot away from his.

_'I guess not...'_

The couple remained there for another day, until the snow let up, and sometime around midnight, they could here shouting and a car horn from outside.

Looking up from his book, Yuki glanced over at Shuichi to confirm that he too had heard the familar voice, and both men got up and took off towards the door.

Yanking it open, both men were greeted with a lovely sight. What at first appeared to be a large mass of clothes, since there were so many layers it was almost impossible to distinguish whether or not there was a human being underneath, revealed itself to be Mei upon closer inspection of her silver strands of hair poking out from under her hat.

"Hey boys."

Shuichi chuckled and sighed with relief.

"Mei!" he said excitedly "You're here!"

"Of course!" She grinned

"Did you... drive?" Yuki asked, looking at her askance, beconning her to come in.

"Nope. I walked."

"WHAT?" Both men asked

"-- From about 200 meters away."

"Huh?"

Mei chuckled and pointed upwards, where upon the men both grinned as they heard the loud _wush_ of the helicopter preparing to land outside.

"I just like to make a big entrance." Mei replied to the look on their faces

"I'm an idiot."

Yuki dropped his cupcake, choking on the piece he had swallowed.

"What?!" He looked up at Shuichi, who stood in front of him, his serious face on.

It had been two weeks since the two had returned from their vacation, and neither one had been talking to the other.

"I'm an idiot." Shuichi repeated again, nearing Yuki "I'm stupid and dumb and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa... what brought this on?" He asked

"Um.. aren't you mad at me?" he asked

Yuki shook his head.

"No..." He replied "I thought you were mad at me..."

After a moment of silence, both laughed.

"So... we haven't talked..." Shuichi began "Haven't **touched** in... in two weeks because... we... because..."

"We're dumb?" Yuki finished

Shuichi laughed, and then smirked, getting _that_ look in his eye. He moved seductively forwards, closing the small bit of space between Yuki and him in what seemed like an impossibly long time to Yuki.

Smirking wider, Shuichi removed Yuki's book from his lap and his glasses from his face, placing a much needed and not to mention wanted kiss on his lips, nesteling deep into Yuki's lap.

"Um..." Shuichi began "You know that this means, don't you?"

"What?" Yuki asked coyly

"You have to make it up to me."

"Is that so?" Yuki replied "Why me?"

"Because, you're supposed to be the smart one... you should've realized the mistake..."

Yuki chuckled.

"So now, it's my fault huh?"

"Uh huh." Shuichi replied

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, always... know that."

Shuichi grinned.

"I do." He replied "Now..." He said, his arms stretching languidly up his body "How do you plan to make it up to me?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I made this fight over a lot sooner than I'd originally intended, which makes me almost sad, but I don't think I'm completely done with it right now. I'm sure there's more that I'll bring up later. It's been forever since I've been able to update, and I feel awful about it. My only internet capable computer died, so I haven't had the chance to put anything up. But now I'm at the public library, so I managed to get this... sadly short chapter up. Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: You know the drill, they aren't mine.

_'I can feel his hands... his hot breath on my skin. His body restricting mine. I was so weak then... still so weak. I can't move away. His hands on my throat restrict my breath...my voice. Was I crying? Did he see my tears?'_

_"Mom?"_

_'Why was no one there?! Why did no one save me?!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

_'He's so strong, his hands scraping and digging a lingering in those secret places. Those **forbidden** places...'_

"HELP ME!"

Yuki's head snapped up, his mind being ripped from sleep by the thrashing and screaming body next to him.

"Shu?" He sighed, reaching over him

"Don't!" Shuichi cried out, attempting to claw his way from Yuki "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Shuchi!" Yuki yelled, grabbing the lithe singer and shaking him into consciousness "Wake up!"

Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes snapped open, and before Yuki could speak, Shuichi's arms were around his neck, his face burried in the crook of his shoulder.

"I..." Shuichi tried to say during gasps "I'm..."

"Shs..." Yuki said, wrapping his arms around his lover and squeezing tightly "Shh." Placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's sweet smelling hair, Yuki murmered "You scared me nearly to death..."

Shuichi didn't respond, only squeezed Yuki tighter. Suddenly gathering a burst of courage, Yuki blurted.

"Shu?"

"Yes?"

"I want to meet your parents."

Shuichi gasped, suddenly scooting backwards.

"My... my parents?"

_'Oh no...'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Yet another very short chapter, and a cliffy at that. Really, I swear I don't mean to do these things to you guys. Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I make some witty comment, you don't read it. I don't get sued. Everybody wins.

Warning: Kiki Conversation

Shuichi stared, frozen at Yuki.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked "Are you... alright?" He asked, reaching for him, suddenly startled when Shuichi jumped back. "Shu?"

"No!" Shuichi said, scooting back further "No!"

"What?"

"No... not... not my parents."

"Why?"

"It's just... it's complicated alright?" Shuichi said, as ways of ending the conversation he slid off of the bed, and started walking towards the door.

Frustrated, Yuki jumped off of the bed and ran towards the door, beating Shuichi too it, slamming it and placing himself in front of it.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, exasperated "Move!"

"No."

Shuichi made an attempt to move past him, but was deterred by Yuki's obvious advantage in size and strenght.

"Why?" Shuichi asked

"Because... I won't let you hide anymore. I won't let you run away anymore."

"I'm not trying to run!" Shuichi yelled, running his fingers through his hair

"Yes you are! What do you call what you're doing now?" Yuki demanded "You're fleeing from your problems!"

"I can't go back to that house!" Shuichi blurted, suddenly covering his mouth, tears welling in his eyes "I can't..." Shuichi began, choking back sobs as he dropped to his knees "I'm sorry! I can't go back..."

Eyes widening, Yuki immediatly moved to him, wrapping his arms around the slinder singer.

"Shs." He began, rocking Shuichi soothingly "Shs... just relax. It's okay." He murmered

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said softly

"For what?" Yuki asked

"For... my weakness..."

Yuki sighed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Shs." He replied

"I'm sorry... that I can't be strong for you... that I can't seem to heal and move on like you do."

Yuki chuckled.

"Move on?" He replied "Never."

Shuichi looked up at him.

"I'm so far from moving on Shuichi. I..." He looked away "I'm not perfect. I'm not strong... but I have you...so I move along." Yuki murmered "The things in the past will always haunt me. Will always be with me..."

"But so will I." Shuichi said softly, so softly Yuki scarely heard it.

"And so will you." He exhailed

After a moment of silence, Yuki spoke.

"Do you want to talk to me about your parents?"

Shuichi shook his head, his body tensing.

"No! I mean... I..."

"It's okay, if you're not ready to tell me." Yuki interrupted

"It's not that..." Shuichi said, sitting up "It's just that I'm afraid if I tell you... you'll look at me... differently."

Looking down at Shuichi, Yuki cocked his head.

"Huh?"

Shuichi chuckled.

"Never mind." He said softly, then getting his typical happy-go-lucky smile on his face, he said "Are you going to let me go?" He asked, gesturing towards the door

Yuki grinned.

"Maybe? What's in it for me?"

"Ice cream when I get back from work."

Yuki chuckled.

"I _suppose_ that'll do."

Laughing and placing a chaste kiss on his lovers lips, Shuichi stood and made his way towards the door.

"I'll be at the Coffeeshop today." He added over his shoulder as he walked out the bedroom.

_'I'm afraid if I tell you... you'll look at me... differently...'_

Shuichi sighed, and leaned against a building as he walked his way to work. He would've had Yuki drive him, but he decided that he needed the time to think.

_'That's not only it...'_ Shuichi thought _'I'm afraid that... you won't want me anymore...'_

He sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, his head perked up as he heard a familar noise.

_'Meowing?'_

Turning around, he realized that he was leaning against the window of the pet shop that he and Yuki used to stop at. Pressing his face to the glass, he met the green eyes of a small black kitten in the window.

"Well hello." He spoke through the glass "I guess your other friend must've been adopted, since you're new."

He placed his hands on the glass, running them along the window, laughing at how the kitten followed them.

"Aren't you adorable? He asked, starting to walk away, suddenly he stopped, placed his hands on his hips, and laughed to himself

_'What the hell?'_ He thought, amused

Yuki groaned in his sleep, feeling a familar weight on his chest. He sighed, shifted, and attempted to keep sleeping when the familar weight began to lick his chin. Chuckling softly he murmered:

"Kiki, stop."

Suddenly he froze, very much awake.

"Wait... I don't have a cat."

Opening his eyes, he was met with a pair of bright green eyes staring at him, looking curiously down at him. Yuki's eyes widened.

"SHUICHI!"

Coming to his side, Shuichi burst out in laughter.

"Shocked you, did it?" He asked

"Why do we have a cat?"

Smiling at the use of the word 'we', Shuichi answered:

"Because I bought it."

"Uh huh. And why did you buy it?"

"Because I wanted you to have a Kiki." Shuichi replied

"How do you know _I_ wanted a Kiki?" Yuki asked

"Because I know you really liked Kiki."Shuichi answered "And I know you were sad to give Kiki away, and so I thought it'd make you happy to have another Kiki."

"So, basically on a whim you just went out and bought me a Kiki."

"What, does this Kiki not meet your Kiki-standards?" Shuichi questioned

"Well _this _ Kiki is no orginal Kiki. But I imagine it's a fine Kiki."

"So, what's wrong with having this Kiki?"

"There's nothing wrong with this Kiki. It's just rather strange waking up with Kiki on my chest when I gave away Kiki over two years ago."

"So did you not miss Kiki?"

"Oh, I miss Kiki all the time." Yuki replied

"Are you not pleased with this replacement Kiki?" He asked

"No it's not that this Kiki doesn't meet Kiki-standards--."

"Oh, so you admit there are Kiki-standards."

"Why yes there are Kiki-standards. Not any kitten can just be a Kiki. There are criteria that a wanna be Kiki has to meet."

"So, are you going to put this new Kiki through the rigirous tests to become a Kiki?"

"No. I don't that'll be necessary for this Kiki."

"Why not?"

"Because, like I was saying," Yuki began "It's not like this Kiki doesn't meet Kiki-standards, it's just very strange to wake up with a new Kiki on my chest."

"But do you like this new Kiki?" Shuichi asked

"Yes, I like this new Kiki." Yuki answered

"So, I picked a good Kiki?"

"You picked a fine Kiki indeed." Yuki said, nodding and stroaking Kiki

"So, shall we keep this new Kiki?"

"I think this new Kiki is a fine substitute for the old Kiki. So yes, this new Kiki shall stay."

Silence.

"Why did we just say Kiki like 67 times?" Yuki asked

"I have no idea..."

The kitten on Yuki's chest purred contently.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Did everyone forget about Kiki? I'm not going to lie, I almost did, and then I started reading over the previous chapters, and I was like "KIKI! YOU MUST COME BACK!" so they got a Kiki. And I've always wanted to have a conversation using the word Kiki an obsecene amount of times so that's where this humerous encounter is spawned from. I hope this chapter was long enough for you this time. I missed random fluff so I just _had _to do a chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Warning: Short chappy

Kiki purred loudly, stretching out on Yuki's chest in the darkness of their bedroom. She walked in a slow circle across her owners chest, before looking up at him, frustrated that he wasn't paying her the massive amount of attention that he had been giving her moments before.

Knowing that he wasn't asleep, Kiki strolled casually up to her master's face, making a questioning 'meow', as if to say _"what the hell?",_ and was rewarded with a small pat on the head.

She cocked her head, and followed his gaze, and had to resist the urge hiss.

_'The small, loud one...'_

He was the one who always seemed to steal her master's attention from her. When he was gone in the day, her master's skilled hands would treat her to hours of petting, but when he returned, her master seemed to completely forget she existed.

Yuki glanced down at Kiki, laughing softly.

"You don't like him very much... do you?"

_'Wise observation...' _Kiki thought, but instead made another questioning meow, cocking her head.

Yuki laughed again.

"You're just like the old Kiki. She hated Nina. Part of why Nina made me get rid of her." Yuki stroaked Kiki gently "And you don't like Shuichi, do you?"

Kiki didn't respond, only continued her soft purring as he continued to stroak her.

"Well, I love Shuichi. More than I thought possible. So you'll just have to learn to like him. Because, I wanna be with him... forever."

_'No... I want to... transcend time...'_ Shuichi's voice played in his head.

"In fact." Yuki said, leaning over to Shuichi, sitting up indian-style, holding a now half asleep Kiki in one hand and nudging Shuichi with the other "I'm going to make sure of that."

Shuichi groaned, making some nonsense noise that Yuki didn't understand.

"Shu." Yuki said, continuing to nudge him "Shuichi?"

"Hmmm?" Shuichi said, not opening his eyes or paying Yuki any attention

"I want to marry you."

"That's nice."

Silence. Shuichi's eyes snapped open.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

A.N. What? Like you all didn't see that one coming? Wow, I haven't updated in a long while. I hope you guys don't hate me now. LOL. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, I just haven't had a ton of time to work on it. Thanks for reading!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Nope. not mine.

Many hours later, Yuki had seemingly stopped all mariage advances, and the apartment outside of the office was surprisingly quiet.

Growing brave, Shuichi slowly opened the door and glanced around the apartment. All of the lights were out, except for one above the couch, which shone down on a seemingly sleeping Yuki.

Shuichi sighed in relief.

_'Finally...'_ He thought, moving his way through the aparment to the bathroom to take a shower. His shower was uneventful, the problems, however, started when he got out of the shower.

Other than the words 'will you marry me?' written in the steam on the mirror, Shuichi discovered that all of the towells in the closet were gone, leaving him with no option but to walk through the apartment, naked as the day he'd been born, to the bedroom in search of some dry clothes.

Glancing over to the couch, he found it bare.

_'Oh no...'_

He sighed, moving into the bedroom, to find Yuki spread out on the bed, a stick of strawberry pocky in his mouth, underneath a very thin sheet, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Shuichi's breath caught, and he took a subconscious step forwards before he could stop himself. Yuki chuckled, and geustered for Shuichi to come to him. Without thinking, Shuichi mindlessly obeyed, and straddled his lover.

"Yuki..." He said softly

Yuki shushed him, and Shuichi bent down, and begin to eat away at the stick of pocky. Yuki remained still and let him, his hands roaming slightly. Shuichi paused as he ate down the pocky to Yuki's lips, then used his tounge to delve inside and get the rest. Yuki let out a soft moan at the contact, and Shuichi deepened the kiss, his hands roaming across Yuki's flesh almost desperately.

"Y-Yuki..." He repeated

"What?" Yuki asked coyly "Do you want me?"

Shuichi lifted up, and looked Yuki in the eye.

"Then give me an answer."

Shuichi chuckled, and without saying another word, slid off of the bed, grabbed his pajamas, and headed back into Yuki's office to sleep.

The next few days continued on as the first had. With more and more proposals. Yuki had seemingly gotten everyone in on the act. One incident with an 'accidental' switching of Shuichi's background music for an upcoming show the the wedding march left Shuichi screaming in frustration, and one incident in which Mei hired a person to follow Shuichi around with a sign that read 'Yuki wants to marry you. Say yes' on it almost landed Shuichi in jail on assult charges as he attacked the man after a week of following him everywhere.

Yuki somehow even managed to get Kiki in on the act, by having her deliver Shuichi messages, and when Shuichi had refused to respond back to them, resulted in him getting clawed several times across the face by Kiki, who proudly pranced out of the room with a 'bitch, how dare you refuse my master' face on.

Up until one day, when it all suddenly stopped.

Shuichi and Yuki were sitting down to a quiet dinner after an entire day of no propsals. No subliminal messages in his CD's, no blimps flying over head, no singing messangers. Nothing. Not even a word from Yuki on the matter.

Shuichi was now extremely nervous. As he watched Yuki calmly eat his food and sip his beer, he kept feeling that something larger was coming, Moments passed, and when nothing happened, Shuichi began to freak out.

"Oh for the love of God!" Shuichi shouted, leaping over the table and tackeling Yuki, sending his chopsticks flying and causing him to choke momentarily on his food. "DO SOMETHING!" He screamed, shaking Yuki viciously, causing his head to slam repeatedly into the floor. "Hire a mime or send me an ungodly amount of text messages!!! OH GOD DO SOMETHING!!"

"Ow ow ow!" Yuki screamed as his head slammed into the tile. Growing angry, he shoved Shuichi off of him "What the hell is wrong with you!" He screamed "What are you talking about!"

"Do something! Drive me insane! **Propose to me!**"

Yuji exhailed and then sat up, moving over to Shuichi.

"Is that what you want?" He asked

Shuichi didn't respond, only sat up, supporting his weight on his elbows as Yuki crawled towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Shuichi..." He sighed, his eyes closing.

Shuichi cocked his head.

"What is wrong with you?!" Yuki asked, begining to viciously tickle Shuichi. "Do you want me to propose to you? Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Will you marry me! Will you marry me?!" He shouted, tickeling Shuichi

"Stop!" Shuichi managed to shout between laughter "Stop!"

"Will you?!"

Shuichi drew in a deep breath, and reached up, grabbing Yuki and kissed him passionately. Yuki's fingers stopped, and his arms wrapped around Shuichi tightely.

"Shuichi..." Yuki murmered "Shuichi Shindo... will you... marry me?"

Shuichi paused, before slowly exhailing and moving his head up to Yuki's ear.

"Yes." He said, tears filling his eyes "Yes! Oh God yes!!"

Shuichi then began to ball. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobbs racked his body as he kissed Yuki again despite his trembeling and tears.

He sobbed for reasons that even he didn't completely understand. Partly out of happiness. Happiness from the knowledge that he would be able to spend the rest of his life in the arms of the man he loved. Tears fell from hope. Hope that this could last for ever. He cried from the uncertanity of the future. He sobbed out of fear. Fear of what was to come. Fear from the lack of knowledege of what would happen next. Would he be able to let go of his past? To look forward to the future? Would he be able to face his family? And most importantly, would Yuki still love him once he found out the truth?

Unable to answer these questions, Shuichi sobbed even harder and clutched onto his love for dear life.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. This didn't turn out to be as much of a contest as I thought it would be. But I ended up liking this way a lot more. I was going to draw it out over several more chapters, but that created _way_ too much suspense for even me to handle. Lol. So I decided to just kinda go with it and let it flow, and I kind of like the way it turned out. I'm glad I managed to get all of these chapters written. It's been a long weekened! Well, I'm onto work on Broken Wings before those readers start to hate me! Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Nope, these lovely boys don't belong to me.

Shuichi awoke the next day, the sweet scent of Yuki and coffee filling his nose. He pried his eyes open, and winced in the early afternoon sunlight pouring through the windows.

"Mmmmm..." He cooed softly, nesteling his head deeper into his lover's stomach.

He smiled to himself.

_'I guess... it's fiancé now...'_

"Good morning, sleepy head." He heard Yuki's voice say

Shuichi rolled on his back, his head still on Yuki's stomach and looked up at his fiancé.

"Good morning. What smells so good?"

Yuki looked down at the styrofoam cup in his hand.

"You mean this? Coffee. From The Coffeeshop." Yuki replied "I went there while you were sleeping."

"Oh... I want some." Shuichi said, reaching his hand up

"Ah. Sit up first."

Shuichi shook his head.

"I'm tired and sore." He muttered

Yuki raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that so?"

Shuichi crossed his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said "I think we need a new matress."

Yuki's eyebrows went even higher. Shuichi sighed, and Yuki reached down and helped him sit up, leaning his body against him. Shuichi reached up, and took the cup from Yuki's hand, and began to drink.

"How is Hayuna and everybody at the shop doing?" Shuichi asked "I feel like I haven't been there in for ever because of all the shows..."

Yuki let out a sigh.

"Not so good... I think."

"Why?" Shuichi asked, worridly

"Because... business is down... yet again."

Shuichi sighed.

"There has to be something we can do to help them..." Shuichi replied

"I guess... but what?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"I dunno. Ask Mei."

"Somehow... I don't think that's a good idea."

Shuichi giggled.

"Enough talk about this." Shuichi said, "Today is supposed to be a happy day."

"It is?"

"Uh-huh." He replied

"Why?"

Shuichi cocked his head at him.

"Because of... you know."

"What?"

"Um... us... being..." Shuichi blushed "Engaged..." He said in a small voice

"Oh... yeah... that thing." He replied

Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki cracked a grin.

"I'm joking Shu." He replied "Or shall I say... Mr. Yuki?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Who says we have to go with your last name?"

"The pitchers name always comes before the catchers!"

Shuichi gasped.

"I can't believe you."

"Well, I'm not becoming Eiri Shindo."

"And why not? Shindo is a perfectly fine last name."

"It sounds silly."

Shuichi crossed his arms.

"It does not!"

"Let's be honest Shu, would _you_ want your last name?"

Shuichi's voice faultered.

_'No...'_ He thought _'I don't want it. Not at all...'_

"I--." He tried to say, only turned to Yuki in silence, unable to finish.

Yuki reached up and touched Shuichi's cheek.

"I love you... Shuichi Shindo." He said "And more than anything.. I want to strip you of your pain. Of your fear. More than anything... I want you to be happy. I want you to tell me what's going on with you."

"I... I can't..." Shuichi said softly, lowering his head

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Because..." Shuichi replied, lifting his head, tears rolling freely down his cheeks "You won't want me anymore!" He shouted, taking off running to the bathroom, where he shut himself inside.

Yuki's breath caught.

"W-won't... want you anymore?" He murmered

_'That's not possible Shuichi...'_

Sighing, Yuki slid off of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom door, where he knocked softly.

"Shu.." He said gently "Can I come in?"

"No." He heard a tear filled voice say

"Why not?"

"I'm peeing."

"No you're not."

"I'm crying."

"I know. I still want to come in."

"No."

Yuki sighed, and leaned against the door.

"Shu..." He said "Please... just talk to me."

Shuichi sighed.

"I can't."

"Why? You've never had any trouble telling me things before, have you?"

Yuki shook his head.

"No."

"So... then why now?" He asked

"I..." Shuichi began "This is different."

Yuki sighed.

"Shu." He said softly "Shuichi." He said, louder this time "I... no matter what. Will **never** stop loving you. Until the day I die. Even after I die. My soul will always go on loving you. When I'm old and gray and blue haired and wrinkled and senile... you'll still be the one thing that fills my thoughts constantly... and... nothing can _ever_ change that. Nothing will **ever** make me stop loving you."

"I'm not..." Shuichi began "Not so sure."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm not the person... you thought I was."

Yuki pressed his ear to the door, listening to Shuichi's barely audible voice.

"I'm..." Shuichi swallowed "I'm dirty."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So I finally got around to updating again. I figured I owed it to coffeeshop after all of those Broken Wings chapters I uploaded. (Oh, and I think I'm going to refrain from uploading so many chapters all at once again...). It makes me kinda sad that I just can't seem to make these boys happy, can I?


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Nope

A.N. This entire chapter is a flashback incase you can't figure that out.

Warning: Mention of rape.

The warm sun shone down on him, highlighting the shadows on his face, spreading heat across his already tawny skin. His father had warned him against looking up at the sky for so long. Staring as close to the sun as he could look without his eyes burning, for fear that he would loose his precious violet eyes.

But the pink haired, rosy cheeked child didn't care, as he walked hand-in-hand with his mother.

"Be careful, Shu-chan." She said, smiling down at him "You'll stain my dress."

Shuichi looked up at his mother with adoring eyes. There was nothing the 7 year old loved more than his mother. Her beauty was unrivaled by anything he had ever seen. The other girls in school. The shiny toys his father bought him, even the strawberry ice cream that was running down his now sticky fingers, coming dangerously close to his mother's dress.

"Yes Mama." He replied, smiling up at her

"Don't baby him Azume." A deep voice a few feet ahead of them said "He needs to grow up."

Shuichi cowered slightly behind his mother, as his father glared down at him.

"Oh Honey. Let him be a kid. So he's a momma's boy. So what?"

His father scoffed, his angry eyes burning through Shuichi.

"So. I will **not** tolerate having a useless FOOL as a son!"

Shuichi's breath caught. He dropped his ice cream cone.

"Honey--."

"No. Do not baby him anymore." He said, nearing Shuichi and grasping his shoulders, kneeling down so he was at eye level. "You have always caudeled him. And spoiled him. And that has resulted in the worthless piece of crap that stands before me now."

"He's just a child!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, turning back to Shuichi "He's a useless waste of space!" His eyes narrowed "You are good for nothing but whining and crying and getting in the way! I can't intrust the estate to you. You aren't fit to be my heir. Let alone my son!"

Tears filled Shuichi's eyes.

"Yeah... you bastard... go ahead and cry."

He pushed his father as hard as he could, sending the man onto his back.

"Why you little--."

"If I'm so useless!" Shuichi shouted "I'll just... disappear!" He yelled "I'll disappear!"

And with that, he took off running in the opposite direction.

"SHU-CHAN!" His mother called after him

He was sure she ran after him, but with Shuichi always being light on his feet, he was impossible for her to catch, and he continued running, until his parents, the street, even the area they were in was no longer visable.

He stopped at a street corner when he realized he was lost.

_'I'm useless. I'm worthless. If you feel that way so much, then I'll go away.' _He fell to hisknees in front of an alleyway, weary from exhaustion _'I'll make it so you never have to see me again.'_

Too tired to stand, Shuihci crawled slowly into the alleyway, leaning against the concrete wall of a building, his eyes staring blankly out at the setting sun.

Wrapping his arms around himself for warmth, Shuichi put his head in his lap and began to choke back sobs.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked him "Out here all alone... are you lost?"

Shuichi lifted his head and gasped at the closeness of the strange man's face to his.

"I-- I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." Shuichi replied

The man chuckled softly.

"You're not supposed to talk to 'bad' strangers." He smiled "I'm a good stranger who wants to help you find your parents."

Shuichi thought for a moment as the man stood and extended his hand.

_'He does seem nice...'_

After a beat, Shuichi nodded and stood, taking the man's hand.

"What's your name, Kid?" He asked

"Shuichi." Shuichi replied

"Shuichi, huh?" He asked, he then began to think "Shuichi... Shuichi... oh!" He said '**You're** Shuichi? I know your parents!" he replied "They've been looking everywhere for you."

"They... they have?"

The man nodded.

"Even... even my father?"

He nodded again.

"Especially your father. Come on, they're this way!"

The man began to jog, pulling Shuichi along with him, deeper into the alleyway. After it began to get darker, and Shuichi could no longer see the street, he stopped.

"Sir? I don't think my parents are back this way." Shuichi said

The man stopped and knelt down and placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"Shs. Don't worry. It's just us..."

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"S-sir?"

The man leaned in closer, attempting to kiss Shuichi, who resisted.

"No!" He screamed, attempting to run, but unable to free himself from the man's strong embrace.

_'He... he wants to...'_ Shuichi thought, his fingers clawing at the man attempting to free himself.

"Daddy!" He screamed, kicking and managing to free himself momentarily, before the man grabbed him and covered his mouth roughly over his hand

"Shut up you little brat, and I might just make it so you live a little longer."

"Daddy!" He cried again, only the sound was muffled by the hand over his mouth

"Trust me, Kid. Your parents aren't looking for you. They'd be much better off if youwere dead!"

Shuichi's body went limp.

_'Is that... true...'_ _He thought 'Mama... Daddy... do you hate me that much?'_

Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as his head began to close on the concrete dangerously fast.

_'Should I have never been born as Daddy said? Do you want to be free of me that much?' _His head came in contact with the ground below, sending a shattering pain through him _'Then I'll just die here...' _The blow was repeated_ 'And never bother you... ever again...'_ Once again, his head slammed, and everything went blissfully black.

Shuichi awoke many hours later. The sun was rising again. He couldn't, and for some reason his throat was too sore to speak. He forced his eyes open and took in a shaky, painful breath.

His body felt numb, but in tremendous pain at the same time. His fingernails were bent nearly backwards and cracked, and his blood was pooled in a stagnant puddle around his head.

_'Am I... alive?'_ He thought

"Shu... SHUICHI?!" A voice called

Shuichi exhailed, unable to move, to see who was calling him.

"Oh... oh my god!"

Suddenly, hands were all over him. But they weren't like the hands from earlier, these were warm, gentle, familar.

"M... mama?" His small voice asked

"Shu... Shu-chan. I'm here! Mama's here!"

His fingers managed to wrap around her long pink hair before everything went black.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. God, I hated writing this chapter. I didn't want to write it, and was so tempted to change the entire story arc just to keep from having to write it. Sad huh? But I managed to write it, and I feel kinda bad, but good now. I promise, the next chapter isn't as sad. And all you Broken Wings readers out there "START REVIEWING!!!"


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Nope, these characters all belong to the wonderfully demented mind of Maki Murakami... who needs to start writing more on Gravitation **_Ex_**.

Shuichi's choked sobbs began to sound loudly from behind the door. Yuki felt tears burning in his amber eyes, and he wanted more than anything to run to his lover and embrace him in his arms.

"You..." He spoke after a long time "You... baka..."

The sobbing momentarily paused.

"You... think... that something like that. Something like that could **ever** change how I feel for you?" Yuki asked "Something... so long ago... so out of your young hands... why on earth would that change anything?"

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"That's... that's not it..." Shuichi said in a small voice

"I don't care."

"But..."

"I don't care!" Yuki shouted, standing and banging on the door "Open the door."

"No!" Shuichi shouted

"Open the door!"

There was no respose. Growing impatient, Yuki began to charge the door, thowing his body against it repeatedly in a desperate attempt to get to his lover.

Shuichi's eyes widened on the other side of the door. His breath caught.

_'What's he... doing?'_

His shoulder going numb, Yuki resorted to simply kicking the door, until the frame groaned with the pressure and gave in.

Now cowered against the wall; partly in fear and partly in amazement, Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki came to him, scooped him up in his arms and kiss him passionatly.

Freaked out first, all of his fear melted away from Shuichi's body at Yuki's passionate kiss. His trembeling ceased and his simply neslted deeper into Yuki's body as Yuki carried him to their bed, for hours of love making that would continue on long after both of them were past the point of exhaustion.

Shuichi awoke first in the morning, and woke Yuki with his laughter.

"What?" He asked sleepily

"Open your eyes silly." Shuichi said, "You'll see."

Sitting up, Yuki's eyes widened, and he burst out in laughter.

The room was a mess. The bathroom door hung on by only one hinge, and everything was knocked over off of the shelves, as well as off the top of their dresser. The covers were sprawled about the door, only a thin sheet left covering them.

Just about every picture on the wall had come crashing down, and Shuichi's alarm clock was smashed to pieces, most likely from a stray arm or leg. The phone was shattered about the floor and the curtains behind the bed had been ripped down.

After a moment of silence, both men burst out laughing again.

"Wow..." Shuichi said "How did we...?"

"I don't know..." Yuki began "When did we break the shower curtains?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Around round 23?" He suggested

Yuki chuckled.

"It seems... ironically, the only thing that's still standing is the bed..." Shuichi said

Silence.

"You know Shu... Sometimes I really hate you."

"Why?"

There was a loud crash. They were both on the floor surrounded by shattered wood.

"Oh."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. I'm starting to think that Shuichi is a bit of a jinx, aren't you? Lol.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: If I stopped putting these here, would anyone notice?

Warning: Hyper Shu-chan!

"Wow!" Shuichi shouted, letting go of his lover's hand "Whoever knew there were so many types of beds?!"

Yuki sighed and rubbed his forehead. They stood in the middle of the largest furnature store that Yuki had ever seen. After being to so many today, he'd stopped paying attention to the names, but figured it was something with the words "super" or "mega-giant" in the title.

"Shu..."

"Look at them all Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, even louder, resulting in stares from onlookers "I'm glad our love-making broke the bed to pieces!"

Yuki felt an embarassed blush spread acrcoss his cheeks.

"Did you realize that we popped some springs in the matt--." Shuichi began, but before he could finish, his mouth was covered by Yuki's large, but soft hands

"Do you realize that we're in **public**?" He asked

Shuichi only freed himself and began to laugh.

"Of course, Silly!" He shouted, running away from his lover and towards the matresses

"Oh no you don't!" Yuki called after him, grabbing his childish lover around the waist

"I want to jump!!!" Shuichi shouted, attempting to wiggle away from his lover's strong arms

"Ahem... may I help you?"

The both looked up at the store clerk standing over them, with a 'what-the-crap' look on his face.

"Um... well we're..." Yuki began

"Yuki won't let me jump!!!" Shuichi shouted, attempting to move away again, resulting in Yuki having to swing Shuichi over his shoulder and slap him on his tiny bottom to keep him still.

"Yuki..." Shuichi wined sadly, like a chastised child.

"We..." Yuki began, explaining to the confused and slightly frightened looking sales clerk "We stopped at a Starbucks on the way here... a **_lot_** of Double Shot expressos... and then he got into an arguement with a 12 year old a bit later who dared him to chug an entire liter of Mellow Yellow..." Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes as he remembered the chain of events "And eat a bag of Skittles in one sitting... So... he's not normally like this... well... sometimes..."

"Yuuukkkiiii!" Shuichi said, wiggling his hips "I want to JUMP!"

"No!" Yuki shouted, smacking him again

"Aww..." Shuichi said, sounding defeated

"But back to the point." Yuki continued, shifting his shoulder so it wasn't jamming into Shuichi's stomach, preparing to carry him for a long time "I... we're looking for a new mattress... and a new bed... something sturdy."

"**_VERY_** sturdy." Shuichi added from behind Yuki's back "Our last one didn't stand the test of time."

"Oh really?" The sales clerk asked

"Yeah!" Shuichi replied "Yuki tends to pou--."

SMACK!

"We need something that won't break." Yuki interrupted "Ever."

"Would you like something fireproof as well?" The clerk added jokingly

Though getting the joke, Yuki added.

"If possible..."

The clerk raised his eyebrow.

"There was that one time... with the... wax..." He cleared his throat "Never mind. Something sturdy."

"Alright then." The clerk said "Let me show you some of our hardwood frames..."

After picking out something that looked heavy enough to fall through their floor, Yuki and Shuichi split from the sales clerk to look at mattresses.

"Oh Yuki! That one looks squishy! Let me squish it!" Shuichi called, still on Yuki's shoulder

"No."

"That one looks fun!"

"No."

"That one's shapped like a heart..."

"Shu can you just come off of your sugar high for one second!"

Shuichi winced at his lovers tone.

"Yuki..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... but... I think... I'm going to be sick."

Not wanting Shuichi to throw up on him, Yuki immediatly flung Shuichi over his shoulder onto a nearby mattress, whereupon Shuichi jumped up and began to bounce

"Ah hah! I tricked you!" Shuichi called, laughing and bouncing up and down "Hey, this one is really soft..." He added, before continuing "I tricked you!!!" He shouted, laughing and bouncing away "I tricked you good!!"

Yuki sighed sitting down on the mattress as he watched Shuichi bounce away from mattress to mattress, until one slipped and he fell between two, landing with an unsetteling 'thud'.

"Ow..." He said "Yuki?" He asked after a while in a small voice "Yuki? I've fallen... and I can't get up."

Looking at his lover, Yuki shrugged.

_'Serves him right...'_

He leaned back on the mattress.

"Hey... this one _is_ nice."

After making it home some hours later, Yuki sat on the floor in front of the couch where Shuichi sat, still gittery from the massive amount of caffiene and sugar he'd ingested through out the day. Yuki carefully bandaged his scrapped knee.

"I'm so sorry..." Shuichi murmered "I acted so..."

"Don't worry about it." Yuki replied, finishing placing the bandage and sitting up next to his lover "How are you feeling?"

"Good... kinda nauseaus though..."

"Oh... you aren't getting me with that one again." Yuki murmered, laying on top of Shuichi, begining to place kisses on Shuichi's neck

"No... seriously... I think..."

"I'm not listening."

"Yuki..." Shuichi began, grasping his mouth "OH GOD!!"

Silence.

"I can not believe... you just did that."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. My god I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was like three in the morning and I got the sudden urge to write some Coffeeshop, so I did, even though I said I'd start to put this story on the back burner... but anyways, thanks for reading!! See you next chapter!!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Same old Same old...

Shuichi smiled to himself as he began to carefully clean coffeepots at The Coffeeshop.

"What's with Eiri-san?" Hayuna murmered

"He's just bent because I threw up on him last night."

Shi nearly choked on her coffee.

"You... thew up on him?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Too much caffine... though to be fair, I did try and warn him..."

Hayuna rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Yuki who sat sipping his coffee quietly.

"Business has been going back up lately..." She replied, looking around the full shop "Not as much, but enough to stay open."

"That's good."

"Why do I have a feeling you did something?" She asked

"I just... mentioned...it... a little... at some of my shows..."

"Ah... so that explains it." Shi said

"Explains what?" Shuichi asked

Shi guestered towards the large windows around the shop.

"The massive amount of fangirls drooling outside the window."

Shuichi looked up and shuddered in fear. Around the building stood numerous girls he'd recognized from his concerts.

"This... is not good."

"Invite them in." Hayuna offered "Make them buy some coffee."

"Hayuna!"

"Hey, this could be good for business. Might as well make the most of it."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Yuki cleared his throat.

"Hm?"

He guestered for Shuichi to come closer.

"Yeah?" Shuichi asked, whereupon Yuki guestered again "Hm?"

"Closer."

Shuichi leaned in even closer.

"Like th--?" Shuichi began, before Yuki reached up and captured Shuichi in a breath taking kiss. Numerous squeals sounded and flashes went off. The door burst open and the fangirls burst in.

"Everybody... while you here..." Hayuna shouted "Try an expresso. It's Shindo-san's favorite drink!"

"That's low..." Shuichi muttered to Yuki, who only smiled and stood off of the stool, sliding his money across the counter

"Serves you right." He replied, slinking casually towards the door

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

_'Oh no you don't..'_

"Hey, do any of you read Eiri Yuki novels?"

The crowd went silent.

"THERE HE IS!" Shuichi shouted and pointed towards Yuki

"OH MY GOD!!" Someone screamed "GET HIM!!!"

Half of the crowd took off running after Yuki, who ran like satan was on his heels, and the other stayed, screaming for expressos and hugs from Shuichi.

_'There are times...'_ Shuichi thought, as he embraced a screaming fan _'I hate my life... but then there are times like these...'_ He kissed one on the cheek _'I feel so blessed... so happy... like I'm shining...'_

A smile crossed Shuichi's face as he watched Yuki run along the otherside of the street, more people added to his mob.

_'Like everything I touch can just turn to gold. And I know that... I feel this way because Yuki is with me. Because he draws happiness to me... like gravity. He pulls me into him without ceasing or fail or even trying. It's like fate and destiny or gravity that brought us together... what is this power... that made all this possible...'_ Shuichi chuckled and shook his head to clear his thoughts _'It doesn't matter.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation, they all belong to Maki Murakami and whoever produces her mangas...

Shuichi returned home hours later after his shift had ended and the fangirls had departed, promising to return the next day with their friends to; under the nagging of Hayuna; actually buy coffee.

Sighing as he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the apartment, he found Yuki sitting huddled up in a ball on the couch, rocking himself gently.

"Yuki?" He asked gently

"Shu?" Yuki asked, lifting his head up, looking worse for wear. His hair was tossled and clothes were ripped and torn. "Did they follow you here?" He asked hurridly.

"No." Shuichi said "I don't think so."

"Good..."

"Are you okay?"

Yuki paused for a moment, then laughed softly. Before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Shuichi asked

"I... just got chased all over Tokyo on foot... and even by cab... by a group of fangirls... one that started off around 12 people...and ended up somewhere around 60. I got conered and practically molested 4 times, one of which times I lost my right shoe, and my underwear." He took a deep breath "I ruined a 3000 dollar suit, am covered in bruises, several of which are hikeys in places I really don't want to think about..." He tilted his head up, sighing "And I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time."

Shuichi nodded sadly.

"Oh... what?"

Yuki chuckled.

"I missed this life. I missed the random chases. I missed being tackled and harassed and occassionally stalked and bribed... bought once... I miss actually being able to afford gas for my cars. I miss... I miss..."

"Being Eiri Yuki?" Shuichi offered

Yuki nodded, glancing out the glass doors to the night sky.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked, standing up

"What?" Shuchi replied

"I have a pool." He muttered, ripping his shirt off and taking off his remaining shoe and moving towards the door

"What?" Shuichi asked again, following behind him

"I have a pool." He repeated, ripping his socks off, and then working on his pants "I totally forgot..."

"You... what are you doing?"

Dropping his pants to his ankles and turning to Shuichi, Yuki replied:

"Going skinny dipping."

Shuichi's eyes widened, and he forced his face to meet Yuki's.

"Oh..."

Jumping into the pool, Yuki resurfaced moments later.

"Shu! Get naked! Get in!"

A blush spread across Shuichi's cheeks.

"I.." He began

"Oh come on. I've kissed every inch of you." Yuki called back

"It's... embrassing though."

Yuki sighed.

"Alright." He said, swimming backwards "Suit yourself."

As soon as Yuki's back was turned, all hesitation flew out the window and Shuichi was in the water.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted "You lied! You didn't tell me the water was so cold!"

Yuki swam to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I never told you it was warm either." He said, pulling Shuichi into his chest "Better?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yeah..."

Yuki chuckled and began to move away from the pool wall, carrying Shuichi with him. Shuichi tensed and clung tighter to Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked "Can't you swim?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"I never learned." He replied softly

Yuki smiled.

"You know Shu..." He said, his lips just inches from his "The more I learn about you... the cuter you become." He said, kissing him gently

Shuichi blushed. Then looked up at the starry sky.

"Wow Yuki." Shuichi said, staring at the sky "It's so pretty tonight."

"Yeah..." Yuki said, looking too

"There are so many stars." Shuichi murmered "I wish I could touch them.."

Yuki smiled softly.

"Shu. I want us to make a promise."

Shuichi cocked his head.

"Yeah?"

"I want us to promise... underneath these stars, that we'll touch them one day. That we'll try as hard as we can to reach the top." Yuki said "And that we won't stop until we get there."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, before placing a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I promise."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. It's like... 2 in the morning and I'm writing this chapter from my bed. I was too lazy to actually sit at my desk, so I'm kind of dragging the key board over to my bed and have it propped on my lap. God I'm such a sloth.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters associated with it. Hell, I don't even own a computer with internet, I'm mooching my friend's. So, all in all, I'm just writing this for fun.

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, collasping against Yuki.

"I can't do it. I'll sink like a stone."

Yuki chuckled.

"No you won't. Just try it again."

Shuichi sighed.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that if I sunk the first 104 times, I'm probably goin gto sink on the 105th."

Yuki forced a chuckle.

"You're just being difficult." Yuki said

Shuichi gritted his teeth.

"No I'm not."

They were both swimming in Yuki's pool, well, more accurately, Yuki was holding SHuichi because he was too short for the 5 feet and his nose would be underwater if he let go. They were in the middle of attempting to teach Shuichi how to swim, which is to say that Yuki was attempting to teach, and Shuichi was complainig.

"And I don't see why we have to be naked."

"Because Yuki replied "I'd rather one of us have any swim trunks. And I don't think you're complaning." He murmed suggestively

"I am." Shuichi replied

Yuki's eyebrow raised and Shuichi shrugged and made a face.

"Shu--." Yuki muttered "Calm..."

"I want to get out." He said

Yuki sighed and placed a gently kiss on his next.

"Shu..."

"Don't."

He brushed a kiss past his lips.

"Shu..." He murmered "Just relax."

Yuki could feel the chill rack through Shuichi's spine.

"Shu?"

Shuichi didn't reply, but his group on Yuki's shoulders greatly increased. Yuki froze.

_'Oh crap...'_

Shuichi's eyes went blank, and he rested his head on Yuki's shoulder trembling violently.

_'I must've brought back some horrible memory...'_ He thought

"I said something... didn't I?" He asked

Shuichi didn't reply, only continued to shake.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki murmered softly, gently carrying him out of the pool and into the apartment "I'm sorry." he repeated, gently drying Shuichi off and tucking him in bed.

Flashes of memories played in his head:

_"You... think... that something like that. Something like that could __**ever**__ change how I feel for you?" Yuki asked "Something... so long ago... so out of your young hands... why on earth would that change anything?"_

_There was silence on the other side of the door._

_"That's... that's not it..." Shuichi said in a small voice_

Yuki tilted his head back and headed into the kitchen to make some of his famous chicken soup, only to be met by a slightly angry Kiki who stood by her empty food bowl.

"Shu..." He murmered "What else... what's left that I need to know? What was it that you didn't get to tell me on that day?"

At the mention of Shuichi's name, Kiki hissed, and began to nestle against Yuki's legs, purring contently.

Ignoring her, Yuki moved to the refrigerator, seaching for chicken.

_'What is it?'_ He thought _'What more could've happened to him.'_

Kiki cocked her head at her master's ignoring of her. Sighing, she cocked her head, and hopped up on the counter, meowing loudly.

Ignoring Kiki again, Yuki began to take the chicken out of the refrigerator and various vegtables along with it.

_'What aren't you telling me?'_ Yuki thought, pausing, _'I need to know.'_

Kiki hissed loudly, and jumped on Yuki in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

"Son of a--!" Yuki shouted, stumbling backwards swiftly at the unexpected weight and Kiki's nails digging into his chest. "Kiki, what the hell?!" He asked, yanking the cat off of him and holding her out at an arms length.

Kiki's eyes went from Yuki's to the food bowl, and back. She then did her 'innocent purr' that was so cute, Yuki immediatly forgave her.

"Oh... you're hungry." He mumered

_'Finally.'_ Kiki thought, hoping Yuki would take her into his arms and grant her some wonderfully long hours of petting, but was disappointed when he set her down and began to fill her food bowl.

_'I'm going to find out everything...'_ Yuki thought _'I want you to tell me everything, so that I can't return that sweet smile to your face, so that you're never sad again. I want to marry you, and put all of this behind us. Your fears, your anxieties... please, let me help you.' _He stood, watching Kiki scarf down the food like she hadn't eaten in weeks _'Please. Let me love you.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This chapter is kind of sparse, I'm not gonna lie. But there's so much more to come at such a fast pace that I kind of wanted to give my mind a break before I started writing like crazy. But anyways, I want to recruit your help in finding a fanfic, well, more accurately two. There's this one that I'm fairly sure was on about Yuki and Shuichi and K. Yuki came home one night to find Shuichi having sex with K and Shuichi ended up blacking out and not remembering it. K and Yuki fought and K ended up shooting Yuki and taking Shuichi away with the intention to take him to America. It was only 3 chapters last time I read it and I think it was called something like Defiant or something like that, but I can't find it anymore.

The second may have been on Mediaminer (my memory is kind of hazy of it) but it was kind of a RyuxShu in which they were married I believe. Ryuichi had been having an affair with Tatsuha and had gotten caught. Shuichi freaked out and left, and Yuki, having been turned down by Shu earlier because he'd waited too long to confess his love for him went after Shuichi, and that's pretty much where I'd stopped reading.

But anyways, if anyone knows what these are called or can send me a link to them, I'd probably cry with happiness. Thanks!!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: No, I promise they aren't mine. Seriously, I own very few things in this world, and the characters and rights to Gravitation aren't one of them. But hey if you want to think differently, email me, I have some bridges and stars to sell you.

"Oohh!" Shuichi said, happily clapping his hands together "Yuki-soup!"

Yuki smiled softly, brushing back Shu's hair gently, watching Shuichi happily and hastily shove the soup in his mouth, nearly choking several times.

"It's okay." He said gently "You don't have to pretend."

Shuichi cocked his head in mock confusion.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy."

His head lowered.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said sadly

"Don't be."

"It's just that..." He sighed "This is all I can do." He tilted his head back, taking his face away from the amazing smelling soup "I can only seem to cry and whine, and laugh."

"Shu..."

"And... I'm not strong. I've never been a strong person. All I can do is burden people. And the only gift I have to give to them is laughter." Shuichi ran his fingers through his bright pink hair "So when I'm sad... I feel like... I can't be. I can never be sad. I can never frown or be upset... Then I just burden people even more. Then they have to take care of me... even more."

"Shuichi."

Shuichi lifted his head, his eyes meeting Yuki's, who planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"It's okay... to be sad." He murmered "To cry, or be upset. When all you do is laugh... it makes me worry to be honest. It's normal and expected to be angry, to be upset. You can't keep holding everything inside. You can't keep smiling _all _the time."

He wrapped his loosely around Shuichi.

"So, when you're upset. Cry. When you're angry. Scream. I don't mind. I won't be mad, or upset, or feel like you're a burden. I'll just take care of you until you feel better... because that's what I do. I don't mind it, because I love you, and **nothing** will ever be able to change that."

Shuichi felt tears welling up inside of him.

"Yuki?" He said, taking deep breaths

"Yes?"

"I want..." he swallowed "I want..."

"What?"

"I want... to go... I want us to... meet my parents."

Yuki froze. He then brought his hand underneath Shuichi's chin, to bring his eyes up to his.

"You sure?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I'm afraid." He said, truthtfully "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not brave. And I'm terrified of what might happen. But I want to go. I want to get this done with."

Yuki smiled gently.

"Shu, regardless of what happens, I'll always be with you, alright? I'll always stand by you. Because that's what husband and wife do."

Shuichi smiled too, before he realized what Yuki had said.

"Husband... and _wife_?"

Yuki smiled harder, bopping Shuichi over the head.

"Who's the husband and who's the wife?" Shuichi asked

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Androgeny..."

"Oh, please, King of Gender Confusion!"

Shuichi smiled harder, picking up a pillow and wacking his wife... husband... over the head.

"Okay." Yuki said, shielding himself from Shuichi's blows. "That's what people who love each other do."

"That's right." Shuichi said "Now... if you'll excuse me... " He picked up his spoon "My tummy has an appointment with some yummy soup."

Yuki smiled.

"Shuichi?"

With noddles dangling out of his mouth, Shuichi gave a muffled:

"Hmm?"

"I love you... so much... it kills me."

Shuichi paused, his eyes welling with tears.

"BAHHH!" Shuichi shouted, jumping and grabbing Yuki, knocking the tray with the soup on it to the floor "I'M SO HAPPY!"

"SHU! Damn..." Yuki replied, looking at the spilled soup "I spent an hour mak--." But he was cut short but Shuichi's hasty kisses.

"YUKI LOVES ME!!!" He shouted

"Of course but do the neighbor's need to know?"

"Yay!" Shuichi shouted, tackeling Yuki to the bed

"Shu?"

"YES?!"

". . . Have you been sneaking into my coffee again?"

Silence.

"Yes..." Shuichi replied sadly

Shaking his head in shame, Yuki burst out into laughter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This chapter went on a lot longer than I actually intended it to. And as I was writing it, it ended up taking a totally different, and much happier turn than orignally intended. You have my mom to thank for that one, while I was writing this, she kept nagging me to help her fix her computer (which doesn't work) and I got all hyper and wrote the rest of the chapter between contemplating my new Myspace layout and new outfit for my Gaia avi.Oh, if any of you have Myspaces, I'd love to have them since I really don't know anyone on Myspace or on Gaia (except for May-Chan!) if any of you have those too. Send me a link or your name and I'll add you. Thanks for reading!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine. I promise.

Yuki stirred in the early morning light, stretching out in bed, careful to not move too much to bother Kiki if she was on his chest. After being surprised that she wasn't. he turned to face Shuichi's back.

_'I was dreaming.' _He thought_ 'Of Nina... of her face and eyes... of her smile... but I couldn't hear her voice.' He exhailed 'I wonder what she was trying to tell me.'_

He stretched again, and stiffled a loud yawn. Shuichi was still sleeping, despite the fact that it was past ten. It was a Friday, and Shuichi had requested off work so that him and Yuki could travel to Hokkaido to visit his parents.

_'He's not running anymore.'_ Yuki thought, smiling gently.

Reaching out, he gently ran a finger along Shuich's fine shoulder blade, tracing the shadows created by the early afternoon light. Shuichi stirred softly, and made a soft purring noise.

Yuki cocked his head.

_'... He ... purrs?'_

Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on Shuichi's neck, his hand roaming to Shuichi's chest, wrapping his arms around his tiny lover.

_'I wonder... what his parents are like...'_ Yuki thought, _'I've never seen a picture of them. I wonder if he looks like his father.'_

Yuki tilted his head back and tried to imagine what Shuichi's parents would look like. He pictured Shuichi's face, only older for his father, with bright pink hair and that same doopy smile.

_'Nah..'_ Yuki thought, shaking his head to clear his mind _'Maybe... he looks like his mother...'_

"Yuki?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Yuki looked at his sleepy lover.

"Hey." He said softly

Shuichi leaned back and placed a gentle kiss on Yuki's lips.

"Morning." He replied "What time is it?"

Yuki frowned.

"About ten-thirty. We should get on the road soon."

Shuichi frowned and sat up, his legs dangling off of the side of the bed.

"Oh..."

Yuki sat up.

"Is that okay?" Yuki asked gently "We... don't have to go through with this... you know?"

Shuichi looked back at him, almost hopeful for a second, but then shook his head.

"No... it's fine." He said "We should go."

He smiled softly.

"I don't want..." He frowned "I don't want to run anymore." He said, sliding off of the bed, yawning, stretching his nude body in the sunlight "Let's go."

Yuki smiled, following.

REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So so sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I'm so swamped with finals coming up that I think I'm getting some writer's block, ya know? It's quite sad, but I promise there'll be more chapters coming soon!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation.

Yuki's eyes lit up, taking in the massive three-story manor that was Shuichi's home.

"You... live here?" He asked, as he reached to open the door

Shuichi glanced at him out of the side of his eye and made a face. Yuki sighed. He never thought thye'd make it here. On the long road to Hokkaido, he had purposefully driven slowly to give Shuichi ample time to make sure he was sure he'd wanted to do this. And several hours later, here they were

_"Lived..." _Shuichi said, "Not anymore."

Yuki cracked a smile.

"Of course not." He said, getting out of the car, hefting their suitcase in his hands.

_'Back again...' _Shuichi thought, walking up the stairs to the front door, Yuki standing next to him.

"It's not to late to change your mind." Yuki said

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, pushing open the door "MOTHER! I'm home!"

Yuki cocked his head.

_'He only addressed his mother...'_

They toed off their shoes.

"Mother?!" Shuichi called again

A few moments later, hurried footsteps sounded down the hall and a lovely pink headed woman bound out of a door way.

"Shu-chan!" She shouted, running full speed on the hardwood floor.

"Uh oh..." Shuichi muttered, taking a step back, which Yuki imediatly mimicked, when he realized that she was coming in way too fast.

Unable to stop, Shuichi's mother came to a collision with a very expensive looking vase, sending it shattering to the floor.

"Oh my!" She shouted, preparing to step forwards and pick it up

"Mother!" Shuichi shouted, jumping forwards and pushing her back "Careful! You'll cut your feet!" He shouted, only to have his warning fall on deaf ears as he tripped, sending them both falling onto their backs.

Yuki rolled his eyes, and pushed the glasses he wore back into his hair.

_'The apple obviously doesn't fall far from the tree...' _ He thought, sighing and stepping forwards, smiling at the laughter billowing out of the two.

"Mother." Shuichi spoke, as Yuki helped the two to their feet "This is Eiri Yuki." He geustered towards Yuki "And, Yuki, this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Shindo-sama." Yuki said, bowing slightly

"Oh no!" She said, a blush spreading across her cheeks "You're the love of my son's life!" She shouted, running towards him and standing on tip toe "You're soon to be my son in law!" She hugged him tightly "You can just call me Azume!" She gave him a gentle squeeze "After all, we're to be family soon."

Yuki shifted uncomfortably.

"You seem like such a nice person." She glanced at Shuichi "And such a handsom man too..."

"Mother!" Shuichi shouted "Stop hitting on my fiance!"

Azume laughed.

"Oh dear!" She said "I'm only teasing."

Shuichi made a face. Upstairs, a door could be heard shutting. Shuichi tensed.

"Is that..." He began

"Father?" She asked "Yes."

"I was hoping he'd be gone..." Shuichi replied

"I told him you were coming, and he insisted upon staying home from his business trip."

Shuichi sighed softly.

"Well..." Azume said, after a beat of silence "You're guests here, well, Eiri is, we can't have you standing in the..."

Her voice trailed off, as an older bald man came to stand over her.

"Azume." He said as a way of greeting

"Hello dear, look who finally made it!"

She stood off to the side. The man's cold violet eyes fell down to Shuichi, who stood trembling staring up at him.

"Hello, Shuichi." He said, placing a large hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi's eyes went blank, and almost fearfull. The color faded from his face. Yuki narrowed his eyes as his tiny baka became even smaller in the man's cold glare.

"Hello... Father."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Thanks for being so patient, sorry it took me so long to update guys. I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually not to happy with this chapter. I kinda wanted to make it longer, but I intend the next chapter or two to be very long, so I kind of wanted this to be an introduction. While I love Shuicihi's mom, (I based her off of a friend of mine. She has that same obnoxious personality that I love) she isn't 100 the good guy. But finally, Shuichi's father enters the picture. Wonder what's up with those two...


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters of Gravitation. But, luckily since I'm not actually publishing these, I won't get sued!

_Shuichi's lips moved gently across Yuki's. His tongue danced playfuly with his own. Yuki could not resist picking the smaller man up and wrapping his legs tightly around him, pressing his warm body to his. He could feel Shuichi's need for him. His desire. As he pressed his lips back against his lover's, a quiet moan escaped those pink lips..._

"So, Eiri, what do you do for a living?"

"Huh?"

Snapped out of his dinner time fantasy, Yuki's eyes immediatly glanced over to Shuichi, who then guestered towards his mother who had asked the question.

"What's your profession?"

Yuki shifted, a soft blush spreading across his face as he began scooting slightly further under the table. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I'm a writer."

Azume nodded.

"A writer huh..." She made a face "OH!" She clapped her hands "I know you now!" She shouted, much in the way of Shuichi with a too loud voice "I read your novels!"

She jumped up from the table.

"I have _all_ of them!" She shouted "I'm going to go get them so you can sign them for me okay!"

"Azume..." Shindo-san spoke, but his words went unheard as his wife bolted out of the room, apparently crashing into everything in her path.

Shuichi rolled his eyes and glanced over to Yuki to appologize, but froze.

_'He looks so cute today...'_ Shuichi thought _'I love him in his glasses...'_ He bit back a silent gasp as Yuki's tongue darted out to moisten his lip _'God... I want to kiss him now...'_ Shuichi glanced at the clock _'If I end dinner soon... we can go back to our room and...'_

"So a writer..."

Shuichi snapped to attention at the sound of his father's voice.

"Do you make a good living off of that?"

Yuki shrugged softly.

"I do fine." He replied

"I believe you haven't had a novel in quite some time, right?" Shindo-san asked "At least, I haven't heard my wife screaming about your stories for a while..." He chuckled softly, but the action seemed pointless and unfeeling. "I swear, she loves your books more than me."

Shuichi couldn't resist himself and added:

"I don't blame her."

His father's cold eyes fell to Shuichi's, and he froze.

"Perhaps your success will rub off on him." Shindo-san began "And inspire him to be something more than the worthless son he is." He lifted his glass and took a sip "Always crying and whining."

Shuichi scoffed, lifting his glass.

"Your _worthless son _is making quite a name for himself on the music scene."

"Ah." His father commented, leaning in, his eyes meeting Shuichi's "Then perhaps you should come to my study tonight. We can have some alone time and you'll tell me all about it."

Shuichi froze, and tensed. So much that the glass in his hand shattered.

"I've brought them!" Azume's voice called as she entered the dining room "All..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked at her son's hand, now dripping with blood.

Being knocked out of his confusion at the brief argument by the sight of blood, Yuki jumped up and ran around the table, just as his lover started to pass out, falling out of his seat.

_'No... Father...'_ Shuichi thought, loosing consciousness _'Never again...'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. How many of you _totally _thought I was gonna do a lemon at the begining of the chapter? Lol. Anyways, originally, this chapter was supposed to be divided into two. I wanted to go more in depth on Yuki's little fantasy of Shuichi, and make the situation a little more embarassing, but I decided to get more to the point. But, I kind of like the idea of the two of them getting caught thinking about the other. I may use it in later chapters and go into more detail. -wink-.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I promise. Really. I do not own the characters to Gravitation. Seriously.

Yuki gently kissed his lovers closed eyelids. Shuichi stirred and took in a shaky breath.

"Shu." Yuki said simply, brushing back his pink hair "How you feeling?"

Shuichi exhailed and pushed his eyes open, and began glancing around the small hospital room that he was in.

"I feel... gittery." He said simply

"It's the pain killers. You drove several pieces of glass into your hand you know?"

Shuichi glanced down at his tightly bandaged hand, and nodded.

"Yeah." He said simply "I know."

"And you passed out."

"I figured."

"They said you had a panic attack."

Shuichi laughed gently and sat up.

"Heh. I used to have them all the time as a kid." He frowned slightly, apparently at the memory

"I didn't know that."

"Oh?"

"You never told me."

Shuichi smiled softly.

"It didn't seem important." He smiled, as Yuki leaned in for another kiss.

Despite the fact of how much Shuichi had come to love the contact of Yuki's lips on his, and the electricity it generated, he ended the kiss quickly.

"Where are my parents?"

"Um... last I saw, your mother was fighting with the vending machine because it ripped her off a dollar... and your father..." Shuichi followed Yuki's line of sight "Is standing outside the window."

Shuichi's breath caught. Sure enough, there his father stood, joking with who Shuichi assumed was his doctor. His father glanced through the open blinds of the room, caught Shuichi's eye for a brief moment, upon which he excused himself from the doctor, and started making his way towards the door.

"I can tell him to go away if you want." Yuki said, just before the door opened

"Nah." Shuichi said, his voice betraying his words "It's fine."

The door opened and his father entered.

"Shindo-san." Yuki said, as way of greeting.

"Eiri-san." He replied back "I'd like to speak with my son alone."

Casting a quick glance at Shuici, Yuki nodded and stood to leave, closing the door behind him.

"EIRI!" A voice shouted, causing him to tense

Turning around, he realized it was Azume, running towards him, nursing a red hand.

"Azume-san?"

"Oh, Azume-chan sounds _much_ cuter! Don't you think?" She asked, linking her arm through his

"Um..." Yuki began, a blush spreading across his cheeks "I--."

Azume's bright smile spread as Yuki fell silent, unsure of how to answer.

"You are so cute!" She said, reaching up and pinching his cheek "I'm glad my Shu-chan picked you!"

A small smile came to Yuki's face.

"Well..." He began "I think that Shuichi is a lot like you."

Azume smiled as well.

"Thank you!" She said "Speaking of Shuichi, what's he up to?"

"He's talking to your husband." Yuki replied simply

A small tremor went through Azume.

"Why..." She murmered softly "Is he... not again..."

"Huh?"

Azume brought her violet eyes up to Yuki's.

"Ah, don't worry about it." She said, then in a softer voice "It's just that..." She paused, realizing that they had walked back to Shuichi's door "There's a lot that you don't know about my son..."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So, I was gonna update this story and I was like. "wait a minuet..." It turns out that for some reason I only had the chapters before and after this one saved to my floppy disk. And I was like "uh oh." So I had to go redo it. Anyways, Le Gasp, _another_ short chapter. I think it's because I'm getting anxious to get over with this arc of the story, since I'm all excited at the fun that's going to becoming next. -is gittery-. See ya next chapter!!!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: No, really. I do not own the characters of Gravitation. If I did, I'd totally publish this story without fear of getting sued.

Warning: Kinda short chapter.

Shuichi's breath caught. It came out in short, shaky sighs, gasps and moans as Yuki's lips, hands and his glorious fingers roamed across his body, almost playing a symphony on Shuichi's flesh, knowing just where to touch to elicit the right noises. The right moans, and groans and sighs.

Shuichi's body was trembling with want and need. Ned for Yuki's lips, his flesh, his godly fingers and his sweet tasting lips. He knew that Yuki felt the same. He could tell by his wandering hands and his quivering body. Though his movements were almost agnoizingly slow, as his hands traveled across every inch of Shuichi's flesh, and his tongue gently massaged his, Shuichi could sense his lover's desire stronger than ever.

Yuki's hand slid down towards Shuichi's thigh, and then gently gripped his knee, and started to slowly pull them apart.

Shuichi tense, and Yuki stopped his actions.

"Yuki..." Shuichi spoke in a heated voice. "I--."

Yuki sat up, sadly removing his body heat from Shuichi's, leaving him with an oddly cold feeling.

"I want..." He stammered

Yuki raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless waited for Shuichi to finish his sentence.

"I want... to tell you..." He began "Something."

"What is it?" Yuki asked

Shuichi sat up, his eyes not meeting Yuki's.

"T-the..." he began, wrapping his arms around himself "The rest of the story."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"You mean..." He began "Of when you were..."

_'Raped.' _He thought

As if reading his mind, Shuichi nodded.

"There's more?"

Shuichi nodded again, looking up at Yuki, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I told you..." he said, barely audible "I'm dirty."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. This chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be when I was writing it out at 3 a.m. in the dark. Lol. I have _horrible_ handwriting! How many of you totally thought I was gonna do a lemon at the beginning of the chapter? (I feel bad for continuing to fake you guys out) But yeah, is it bad that I've been kinda itching to do a lemon? Just to see if I can? But, I doubt I'll do one in Coffeeshop. Most likely a few in Chaos Theory. Though, Lolz, I might have to change the rating. Anyways, everything has been hectic lately, so sorry that it took me a while to get some chapters up.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Nope. These characters don't belong to me. They're all the product of Maki Murakami's mind.

Warning: LONG LONG LONG CHAPTER. (Be prepared to sit for a while). Incestuous rape.

Yuki stared at Shuichi in the darkness. He scooted forwards, pulling Shuichi in between his legs and planning a gentle kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

Shuichi allowed Yuki to embrace him, and let out a sigh as Yuki's large hands began to rustle his hair.

Yuki waited patiently for Shuichi to speak, feeling Shuichi's hot breath on his sweaty shoulder.

"It's started… when I was little…" Shuichi began "Not too long after… _that_ happened." He took in a shaky breath and gripped Yuki's shoulders tightly. "It all went down hill…"

---------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

Shuichi wiggled his tightly bandaged hands. His eyes winced in the brightness of the hospital as he sat up, poking at the meager lunch of onigiri in front of him.

He tensed and shut his eyes.

_'Oh no.'_ He thought, hearing footsteps.

Pushing the tray back to its original position, he turned on his side, his face towards the window, preparing to pretend to be asleep.

"Shuichi-kun." His mother's joking voice called "Do you think I can't tell when my son is asleep?"

Shuichi relaxed.

_'It's only Mom…'_ He thought, starting to turn around to face her, when he froze.

"The doctors are all done running tests on him. Why is he still afraid?"

Shuichi tensed and shut his eyes again.

"Well, you would be too after…" His mother snapper, her voice trailing off, then came back with her usual joking tone. "Probably to get away from you."

"From me?" His father asked

"From you." She repeated her joking tone underline with a rare hint of seriousness. "Always prodding and yelling and nagging. He's terrified of you!"

"He is not--." His father began, his voice rising, then he stopped, and he spoke in a gentle tone "Azume…" he said softly "Is he really?"

There was a beat of silence. Since he was facing away from his parents, Shuichi couldn't tell what was going on.

Then, he heard his mother's soft heels moving, the door opening and then closing.

Assuming his father had gone with her, Shuichi let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Son…"

Shuichi's eyes snapped open.

_'He's… still here…'_

"Shuichi. I know you're awake."

There was a weight on the bed.

"Most of all your tests came back…" His dad began, amending himself "All the needles they poke you with and blood they took… they tested it to make sure you weren't sick."

_'Sick?'_

"But you're not. You're perfectly healthy."

There was an awkward silence.

"I--." His father began, reaching forward to touch his son "Shuichi… look at me."

Forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep, Shuichi opened his eyes and turned so that he was facing his father's cold eyes.

"I'm…"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. Before he could react, his father reached down and grabbed him, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He began "So-- so sorry."

Shuichi couldn't speak; he could only stare wide eyed past his father's shoulder.

"This is all my fault. I kept screaming at you, and it made you run…" His father's voice was fast and frantic in a way that Shuichi had never heard before. "You ran and got lost and that man found you… and he… he got there before I did!" His father choked back a sob "He… did that before I could--."

His father's words trailed off and his body was wracked by sobs.

Shuichi sat wide eyed in his father's arms. Trembling from shock. He shook slightly, and then relaxed in his father's arms, being lulled to sleep by his fathers gentle rocking and soft sobbing.

The door opened.

"What-- are you doing?"

Shuichi looked up, seeing his mothers face.

"Get-- Shu-chan, come here."

A bit confused, Shuichi reached for his mother's hand...

-------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------

"What happened?" Yuki asked

There was a moment of silence before Shuichi replied.

"I--." He began, shifting in Yuki's arms "I can't remember."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Can't remember?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"I… I've tried… for **years**. I've tried… but… I can't remember what happened to me in that room. I can't figure out what my mother saw that day…" In a smaller voice, he added. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Shuichi let out a sigh.

"So…" Yuki began after a while, "What happened after that?"

Shuichi inhaled.

"After that." He began "Things started to change."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Change how?"

"Between my father and my mother… and between my father and me…"

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

Shuichi ran his hand awkwardly along the handrail, it being too wide for him to properly grab, as he moved up the marble staircase to the upstairs floors.

"Shu-chan?" A voice called "What are you doing?"

Shuichi turned around, his purple eyes falling on his mother, standing at the bottom of the staircase, a glass tea cup in her hands.

"Papa said he'd play with me today." Shuichi replied, taking a few steps down towards her

Her mother narrowed her eyes.

"He told me to come to his office because he had a new game for me to--."

His voice was cut off as the teacup slipped from his mother's hands and crashed into pieces.

Initially not surprised, seeing as to how his mother breaks at least ten items on a daily basis, Shuichi went about his usual method of standing out of the way until the mess was cleaned.

Then, he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Mama?" He asked, carefully moving closed "What's--."

"Stop!" She shouted, holding out her hand. Shuichi tensed "T-There's glass!" She forced a hasty smile on her face "I-- I wouldn't want my Shu-chan's feet hurt."

She kneeled down, grabbing the glass.

"Ow!" She shouted, holding her bleeding fingers.

"Mom!" Shuichi shouted, running forwards

"No!" She jumped up, grabbing Shuichi and holding him on the stair "Don't worry. Mama's fine." She wrapped her arms around him "Shu. How about you play with **me** instead? Huh?"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes and in his mind weighed the options.

"But Papa--."

_'Has been so nice to me…'_

"You can play with your father at anytime. I've been so busy cleaning that I haven't seen you in a while." She hugged him tightly "You know what, Shu?" She said softly "Sometimes… I wish that... you were still a baby… ya know?" She brushed back his sweet smelling hair "That way, I could always hold you in my arms. I could always protect you… no one could ever touch you or hurt you…"

"Azume. Quit smothering the boy."

Shuichi felt his mother tense.

"After all, he's not that little anymore."

Shuichi looked up to find his father standing at the top of the stairs, a smile on his face.

"His eyes lit up."

"Right, Shuichi-kun?"

Shuichi hesitantly nodded, though Azume didn't let him go.

"You're late, Shuichi." His father stood, moving towards him

"I'm sorry." Shuichi began, turning away from his mom "Mama hurt herself."

"Your mother is a very clumsy woman, huh?"

Shuichi laughed softly, and began to advance up the stairs, only to find himself bound by his mother's arms.

"I have a present for Shuichi in my office." His father said

"Then why do you bring it out and we can open it together?" Azume asked

"We were going to play a game afterwards…"

"Then I'll play too."

"It's the kind of game only for two people."

Azume's breath caught. Shuichi cocked his head, confused.

"But, Shu-chan, just agreed to play with me today, right Shu-chan?"

She gripped his shoulders tightly, almost daring him to say no.

"It's that right, Shuichi-kun?"

Confused, and not used to his father's affection, Shuichi backed into his mother's arms.

"Shu…" His father trailed off.

Suddenly regretting his decision, Shuichi started to move towards his father.

"Shu-chan." Azume said happily, turning Shuichi to face her "Let's go make lunch! And then we can go where ever you want!"

At the mention of his mother's delicious food, Shuichi's face lit up, and he happily moved into his mother's arms as she began to lead him away.

------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------

"It was so… weird." Shuichi murmured.

"What?"

"My mom… she was smiling and laughing like she usually does but…"

"But what?"

"She... she looked so… old. So tired and…"

"And what?"

"She looked… so scared. When she saw my father. She was shaking, and I couldn't understand why." He let out a shaky breath. "She just kept holding me, and making sure I still didn't go to my father... because…"

"Because?"

"She… she knew… what would happen next."

------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

Restless from his day of fun with his mother, which was abruptly cut short by the coming night time, and the sound of his father retreating to his office.

Climbing out of bed and tiptoeing across his room, he peered through the crack in his door to check and see if there was anyone in the hall.

With a sense of satisfaction that came with the realization that his mother had retired for the night and shut her door, Shuichi slowly pushed open his, and long since a master of sneaking out of his room on many midnight snack runs, he carefully avoided the portions of the floor boards that squeaked, and slowly made his way to his father's office.

The door was just barely open, only enough for Shuichi to see a strip of light from inside.

He pressed his ear gently to the door and heard silence.

"P-- Papa?"

There was a slightly squeaking noise that Shuichi figured was his father shifting in his chair. There was more silence, so Shuichi called again.

"Papa? Are you there?"

He heard a throat clear, and then his father's deep voice call.

"Shuichi? Come in."

Shuichi slowly pushed the door open just enough for him to step inside, and then returned it to its original state of partial openness.

"Shuichi-kun? What are you doing up so late?" His father asked

Shuichi shrugged and at his father's beckoning for him to come close, he moved towards the man. His father reached down and pulled Shuichi into his lap.

"Is your mother asleep?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I think so…" He said "Her door was closed."

His father let out a sigh of an emotion Shuichi couldn't pinpoint.

"P-Papa?" Shuichi asked, watching his father fiddle with paperwork.

"Yes?"

"Mama confused me today." Shuichi said, eyeing the jar of candy on his father's desk.

"How so?" His father asked, a smile on his face as he handed Shuichi a piece of candy.

"Because." Shuichi replied, slipping it into his mouth and beginning to chew "She told me… she…" He struggled to talk around the candy "She didn't want me to play with you anymore." Shuichi turned around and faced his father "But… she used to always want us to play together… I don't understand."

His father tightly pulled Shuichi into his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around him.

"Well…" He spoke softly, running his fingers through Shuichi's hair, planting gentle kisses on his head "Your mother is… well… your mother."

Shuichi giggled softly.

"She… she just doesn't want us to be together."

Not understanding what his father meant, Shuichi replied:

"But… I always want to be with you. I want to be with you like this forever."

His father's breath caught, and then a smile came to his face.

"Shuichi…" He began, tilting Shuichi's head back, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You… are perfect."

Happily content, Shuichi closed his eyes, until he felt a strange sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes.

His father was kissing him.

Too shocked to move, Shuichi froze as he felt his fathers lips move against as, at the same time, a hand slid up his shirt, brushing against the nipples on his chest.

Shuichi gasped, and his father took the moment to deepen the kiss.

_'F-Father?'_

Moments later, his father pulled away.

"Shuichi… you taste so… sweet." He murmured.

Shuichi's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"You… taste like strawberry."

Finally, gaining enough strength and feeling in his body to feel afraid, Shuichi started to push away from his father, wiggling in an attempt to get out of the man's grip.

"Shs. Shu…" His father said, almost scolding "Relax."

"No!" Shuichi shouted, struggling again "Papa! Don't!"

Nearly freeing himself from his father's grip, Shuichi let out an elated sigh, only to have it cut short as a loud 'OOMF' came out of his moth, as his father's foot kicked him harshly in the back, sending him landing with a thud on the stiff carpet.

"Shuichi." His father began "Quiet!"

Shuichi's screamed, clawing at the carpet trying to get his feet, only to cry out in frustration as his father grabbed his ankles, pulling him back the few inches he'd gained towards the door.

"STOP!" Shuichi screamed "Let me--."

A hand clamped over his mouth. Shuichi bit it, and when his father withdrew it to glance at his wound, Shuichi tried again, screaming out and trying to get away.

He turned on his back, only to be met with a sharp pain as his father's hand slapped across his face.

Shuichi froze.

In all of his father's screaming an insulting him, he never once hit him.

As his hand moved to caress the offending cheek, tears filled Shuichi's eyes.

"Shu."

Then, everything was still.

Realizing his father had relaxed, Shuichi jumped up, running for the door. He grasped the cold metal of the door knob in his hands, only to find his father's arm wrap around his waist, and the other cover his mouth, lifting him into the air.

Shuichi took a deep breath, as he saw the floor rushing up to him.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. You know, it took me so long to update, because I just couldn't bring myself to write this. I finally decided "What the hell? I'll do it all in one fell swoop!" and it was still difficult. Trying to do Shuichi's parents killed me, and the rape was what started to do me in. It's a really touchy topic, so I had to be careful about it, and (thankfully) omit details. But, on a happier note, I was really having some fun with a young Shu in this and past chapters. I see him in my head, and he's adorable. I also love the fact that he lives in a mansion. You didn't forget that fact, did ya? Anyways, REVIEW PLZ K THX!! I didn't get too many reviews for Broken Wings, so I'm not sure if the chapter just sucked and no one wanted to tell me, or if all of my readers are busy. Lolz. But, next chapter should be up sooner than this one… and very soon we should be getting some CHAOS THEORY (as a present to a certain fangirl who asked for some ; ). See ya next chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: No. I don't own any of these characters. Well, at least the one's from Gravitation anyways… Those are all the lovely Maki Murakami-sensei's

Warning: Mention of rape.

Memories came to him in flashes. His father's crushing weight on him. Being forced face down. His hands bound above his head. His clothes being roughly ripped off. His father's voice in his ear. His headed lips and breath on his skin. Then a sharp, repeating, unyielding pain as everything went blind.

Tears filled Shuichi's eyes for a reason he wasn't entirely sure of. He gripped his soft blue covers, which were tucked up to his chin. He took in a shaky breath. His throat hurt. Everything hurt. He wanted to move. To get up. To run out of the house. To hide where no one could find him. But he couldn't. Any movement of his legs and his lower back protested.

He trembled in pain, his body covered in a cold sweat.

The door opened.

"Shu-chan!" His mother's voice called "Break--."

There was silence.

"Oh…"

There was a soft thud.

Azume's eyes fell upon her son. His body was tangled in the sheets, his face tensed up in pain, a cold sweat all over his body.

Different pajamas.

"My God…" She murmured "My God! Shu!" She scooted on her knees towards him, her hands hesitantly hovering over him, not sure where she could touch that wouldn't bring her son pain "Oh… oh God."

She gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him limply into her chest.

"Shuichi!" She sobbed "What… what did he do to you?!"

Shuichi's lips wanted to move, but they couldn't. He couldn't find the words to speak. He couldn't find the voice to speak them. His body wouldn't move. He couldn't force him to react, to move. Only to feel.

To feel the empty pit in the bottom of his stomach. To feel the hollowness and the heaviness of his heart. Feel the ache in his body, and the uncomfortable moisture that kept coming no matter how many times his father wiped it away.

"And you're bleeding!" Azume exclaimed, pulling the covers back "That bastard!" She pulled her son closer, preparing to lift him off the bed "Come on, Shuichi…"

"Azume." A voice called from the hallway.

Both bodies in the room froze.

Footsteps came closer.

"Azume, Shuichi-kun is sick…"

The voice trailed off.

The husband stared at his wife and son.

The wife glared back.

"Sick?" Azume asked "Sick?!" She screamed, "You're the one who's sick."

He shut the door.

"Shs! Azume! The maids…"

"I don't give a damn!" She screamed "You raped your son!"

Azume's eyes fell to that of her husband. He stood, frozen with nothing to say.

"Look!" She shouted, geustering towards Shuichi "Look at your son! Look at what you've done!"

"Az--."  
"We're leaving!" She screamed "I can't… after what he… what happened. You couldn't control your **sick** and **perverse** desire?"

His eyes fell.

"No." He said softly

Azume glared.

"Then shame on you!" Azume screamed "Y-you stay away from us." She pulled the covers around Shuichi "We're leaving."

"Azume."

She froze at the simple word.

"You… should think before you act."

Unable to bear consciousness anymore, Shuichi passed out.

------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------

Yuki sat frozen. His arms around Shuichi had gone stiff and ridged. Shuichi tensed, silent tears running down his cheeks

Both sat, still as statues, as innumerable minuets passed by them.

_'I knew it.'_ Shuichi thought _'Even with our bond. The love that has formed. This force between us. This gravity. He can still be pushed away. He can still run away and be repulsed by me.'_

Yuki took in a breath, but he didn't move. Shuichi too, remained motionless.

_'He can't love me. He can't love this tainted and unclean body.'_

The tears came stronger.

_'Now that he knows, it's over…'_ Shuichi allowed his eyes to close, his mind made up _'It's all over now.'_

Before he could move, before he could act or think, he felt his head was tilted up, so that his startling purple eyes were staring into Yuki's golden.

"Shuichi." He said softly, barely audible "I love you."

"But--."

A finger was placed over his lips, and Shuichi fell silent.

"Shuichi Shindo. I love you. I don't think, I cannot not love you. Regardless of your past. And of what happened to you. Nothing can change that. You can't break this bond between us. This gravity."

And then slowly, impossibly slow, he leaned in. Reflexively, Shuichi's eyes closed, and an instant later, Yuki's lips grazed across his, and settled upon Shuichi's for a gentle kiss.

This kiss was different from his fathers. Forceful and unwanted. Different from the ones they shared while they made love; barely connecting, heated and over passionate. It was different even from the brief kisses they shared when parting ways in the morning; too brief, too fast.

No, this simple kiss was just that. Simple. It didn't demand much, didn't take much. Only gave the others want, need, affection and love. The kiss was different from any kiss he'd ever experienced in his life, because this kiss he shared with Yuki, with his beloved Eiri Yuki.

The kiss wasn't there to incite lust, or to show passion. It was simply to show love. To say 'I'm here. And I love you.'

This was their kiss.

No one else's.

It comforted Shuichi, knowing that there was something that no one could take from him. No matter how many times he was taken advantage of. No matter how many times he was hurt, broken and raped. No one could take this from him. No one else could be **his** Yuki, and no one else could kiss him like this.

When at last they parted, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Shuichi realized he was still crying.

Yuki reached up, and wiped away his falling tears.

"Shuichi." He said gently, "Why are you crying?"

Shuichi stared up, blankly, unable to answer.

"Because." He began, trying to force the memories out of his mind. "I--."

"You?"

"I love you… so so much!" Shuichi exclaimed, no longer caring if his family heard them. He jumped into Yuki's arms "God! I swear I do!"

Initially shocked, Yuki carefully folded Shuichi into his arms.

"Shuichi." He moved his head ontop of his fiancés, inhaling his scent "I know." He whispered "And nothing will change that. I don't care about your past. My love isn't as easily thrown away as that. I'm going to marry you! You're going to be my husband."

This brought a smile to Shuichi's lips.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked "Forever?"

"Yes." Yuki paused, linking Shuichi and his fingers together "'Til death do us part."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I'm sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up. I've just been so crazy busy lately that it's made me kinda.. well… crazy. I'm glad I can finally start to wrap up this arc in the story and move onto the next one. This was by far one of the most painful things I've ever had to write. But a little more, and it'll be over. I just had a random thought. Who's taking care of Kiki? . Uh oh.

ATTENTION ALL RP-ers. Scarlet-sama has been crazy itching for an action RP. So, I'm trying to amass a giant group of Rp-ing people to RP with me. (I feel like I'm typing 'rapers' lolz) If you're interested, send me a PM, or if your forget, just mention it in your review! .


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Nope. I promise, I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation. They all belong to Maki Murakami and Sony/RightStuff or Tokyopop or whoever. It's not important. The important thing is that these characters do not belong in any way shape or form to me. And sadly, I get no money off of writing these fanfictions. TT

The kitchen was empty. Azume sat, slowly sipping her morning tea, thankfully alone. There was silence, save for the lone black cat tic-tock clock hanging, much to her husband's annoyance, along the far wall. She sighed, her violet eyes following the swishing of its tail as it counted out each second.

_'One. Two Three. Four. Five. Six.'_

She heard slow, heavy footsteps. She sighed, muttering under her breath, assuming it was her husband.

_'Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.'_

The door opened.

_'Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.'_

The footsteps continued.

_'Eighteen. Nineteen. Oh God… Yuki-san?'_

Spotting a tuff of blond hair out of the corner of her eye, she turned around to find Yuki stumbling into the kitchen, golden eyes still half closed, obviously still sleeping.

_'Oh Son. How lucky you are.'_

His clothes were still rumbled and hung loosely off his body. The bright blue sweater hung past his wrists, and his gentle khaki pants, drug on the tile floor. Azume's eyes lit up.

_'If I wasn't married…'_ She chuckled softly to herself

Yuki made his way over to the coffee machine and poked listlessly at the empty pot.

"Damn." He muttered

"The Master of the house hasn't made his coffee yet. So there is none." Azume spoke up

Slowly. Yuki turned his head to look at her.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked

Yuki chuckled.

"Tea… sounds great."

She poured him a glass. Yuki sat down, and the room once again returned to silence.

"Yuki-san?"

"Hm?"

"He…" Azume murmured "Shuichi. He told you… didn't he?"

Yuki froze, taking in a sharp breath.

_'How did she…' _Yuki thought, before nodding.

"Yes."

Azume lowered her eyes.

"I figured."

"How so?"

"Because…" She said "I… I know my son."

A silence fell. The clock kept ticking. Yuki stirred his tea.

"But…" Yuki began "I have to know…"

Azume's eyes met his.

"Why didn't you leave? Why did you stay, and allow it to keep happening?"

There was a pause. Azume laughed sadly.

"You must think…" She began "That I'm the worse kind of person… Letting her son be raped for most of his childhood by his father when all I had to do was leave. Was pick up Shuichi in these arms and leave…"

Yuki remained silent. Azume continued.

"And… I don't disagree with you. I stayed... because... I was selfish. Because I was a coward… and… because more than anything, I was in love.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"On that day. When I found out. When I was going to leave. He proved to me… that he didn't love me. He said to me _'Azume. My beautiful __**foolish**__ wife. If you leave, where would you go? Who would take you in? Who would want to marry a foolish, useless wife like you?" _She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "And that… those words… meant nothing to me. I didn't stay because of that… I didn't stay because of…" She reached out, grabbing Yuki's hand, squeezing tightly, tears falling in a steady stream

"Do you know… what it feels like… can you begin to imagine what it feels like to realize that your husband… the man you pledged to spend your life with? Who you gave your heart to... would rather fuck your seven year old **son** than you?" A sob racked through her body "I kept thinking… I was doing something wrong, ya know? I kept thinking that maybe I wasn't… pretty enough… lustful enough… hell _good _enough! I tried everything to make that man happy. And I **refused** to leave until something worked, until he loved **me** again! Until he craved **my** body the way he craved _my sons_! And so, I'm lower than low! I'm pathetic!"

She collapsed, releasing Yuki's hand, sobbing onto the counter. And in an instant, she was in Yuki's arms, her face pressed against his sweet smelling skin, his lips on her forehead, in a chaste kiss, his fingers wiping away her tears.

"Shs. Azume-san." He said, his deep baritone voice sounding in her ears. "You're… beautiful. And warm. And a good mother. You're not… pathetic." He chuckled softly. "You're just… in love. So madly in love that it consumes you. To the point where it's hard to breath. To think. Love just sweeps over you, and all you do is driven by it. It doesn't matter if it hurts others. It doesn't matter if you make mistakes or if it's logical because it's what your heart is telling you. And you have no choice but to obey."

"But--." She chocked "This pain… this pain in my chest."

Yuki paused a moment, before uttering.

"Love hurts."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters of Gravitation are mine. I have no ownership of them, and I (sadly) make no money off of these fanfictions.

Shuichi stretched out on the bed, his sore, lithe body wriggling out from under the sheets to lay, spread out nude, glowing, in the early morning sun.

_'Oh I hope someone doesn't come in here…'_ A devilish smile came to his lips _'Except for Yuki anyways.'_ A small blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the events of the night before. _'That was… incredible…'_

The door opened, Shuichi briefly tensed and then relaxed, when the obviously spaced out face of his lover appeared.

"Morning." Shuichi spoke

No response.

"Good morning, Eiri."

Yuki then whipped his head towards Shuichi.

"Huh?"

"I can see you're still tired."

"And I an see you're still naked." Yuki retorted.

"Mm." Shuichi groaned , sticking out his tongue "Come back to bed."

Yuki shook his head.

"Nah." He murmured "I think I'm going to get some work done." He moved over to their luggage.

Shuichi scoffed.

"How? You didn't bring your--." His voice trailed off as Yuki unzipped Shuichi's suitcase, lifted out the bottom and pulled out his beloved black laptop. "Wha-- What the!!"

Yuki chuckled.

"I-- I searched all your bags!" Shuichi exclaimed

"Yeah…" Yuki murmured, pushing the 'On' button "But did you check yours?"

Shuichi growled angrily as Yuki sat the laptop on the desk in the room, only to turn around to find a still naked Shuichi in his lap.

"Come on, Yuki." Shuichi murmured "Come back to bed."

Yuki let out a sigh, brushing back Shuichi's hair and kissing him sweetly.

"I want to. I **really **do. But-- I have to get this done."

_'If not, my editor will kill me… literally.'_

Shuichi frowned.

"Later, alright?"

Shuichi nodded, squeezing Yuki one more time before preparing to get up. He breathed deeply, then his eyes widened.

_'Lavender?'_

"You've been around my mom?" Shuichi asked

Yuki tensed, Shuichi released him, not liking that reaction.

_'Yuki… and my __**mom**__?'_ Shuichi shuddered _'Nah.'_

"How did you--."

"Because she's worn the same perfume since I was little." Shuichi finished

"Yeah. I ran into her in the kitchen this morning."

Shuichi paused, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"And you were hugging?"

"She was crying." Yuki stated simply

Shuichi paused, realizing.

"Oh." He said softly "What was her excuse?"

"I think you know." Yuki said, putting on his glasses and turning to his computer.

"Yeah." Shuichi said softly, his footfall moving away "I do."

Yuki heard the bed shift, when he turned around moments later, he found Shuichi had returned to sleep.

"Oh Shu-chan! I'm so glad you came to visit us!" Azume shouted, watching her son and her son-to-be slid into their shoes "But do you have to leave so soon?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yeah. Yuki has a deadline to meet. And he says I keep _distracting_ him here."

"I'd certainly think so…" Shindo-san mumbled

While Shuichi ignored the comment, Yuki instead wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist, throwing a small smirk in Shindo-san's direction.

Shuichi shuddered slightly at the contact.

"Well, here's your luggage!" Azume shouted, hefting the bag

"Wait!" Shuichi shouted

Not realizing how heavy the bag was, she let it slip from her hands as she attempted to move it, causing it to fall on Shuichi's foot.

"Ow!" Shuichi shouted, kicking the bacg to the side.

"Oh! Shu-chan! I'm sorry!" Azume rushed forward, Shuichi stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders

Their eyes met.

"I know."

"Are you--."

"I know you're sorry." Shuichi continued, taking on a tone that there was no mistaking what he was talking about "And I forgive you."

Azume froze, realization coming to her face.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I think I kind of liked the ending of this little arc here. Not too much to say, but I'm going to start back on my smaller fanfics soon, namely Chaos Theory, simply because I miss Eve . But thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope to hear from those who I haven't heard from in a long time -cough- -cough- May-Chan (I miss your crazy reviews!!)


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Wow, it feels like forever since I've written one of these…

Warning: Short chappy

Shuichi was dimly aware of a slow, rhythmic breathing near him. He inhaled, and recognized the sweet, musky scent of his lover.

A smile came to his sleeping face. He moved to scoot next to him, when leather squeaked under him.

_'Leather?'_

Shuichi's eyes popped open.

_'Oh yeah.'_

They were in the car, traveling home after leaving his parents house/ Shuichi looked over at Yuki and smiled, though Yuki didn't even notice, only continued to focus on the road, his fingers of his left hand occasionally drumming on the sterring wheel, and the ones of his right wrapped around Shuichi's, giving ever so gentle squeezes.

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead."

Shuichi rolled his eyes, shifting in the seat.

"Sleep well?" Yuki asked, removing his hand to switch on the blinker.

Shuichi shook his head.

"Where are we?"

"Still on the highway." Yuki replied, casually, grasping Shuichi's hand once again.

"Still?" Shuichi asked, adjusting his seatbelt.

"I took the long way home."

"Hm." Shuichi replied, reaching forward to adjust the air conditioner.

"You hungry?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Bathroom?"

Again, Shuichi shook his head.

Silence.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked, after a beat

"Hm?"  
"Do you…" He began, his voice trailing off and his hand slipping away from Shuichi's.

"What?"

"Did you really…"

There was a pause.

"What is it?"

"Did you really… forgive your mother?"

Shuichi's eyes fell, he paused.

"I--." He began "I don't know."

Yuki glanced at him.

"Don't know?"

"No." Shuichi said "I don't. Part of me says no. Says that she let that happen to me… for all those years. That she let me be…" His voice trailed off. "And there's a part of me that will always hold onto those feelings.

But… There's this chunk of me… that understands in a way. I get it. I understand why she did what she did. I may not like it… obviously. I may not agree with it but… I get it. Love makes you do incredibly stupid things. And my mother loved my father so much that it was all she could see. And she carried that guilt with her for years. And she feels remorse. So I forgave her."

"But do you really…"

"Let's see what's on the radio!" Shuichi shouted, jumping up and beginning to play with the knobs happily.

Yuki sighed.

_'This is going to be a long trip home.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So so sorry for the shortness. I had a bit of a nervous break down a little while ago, so I haven't been able to do much. So, I just wrote what I could. Sorry again. See, I have really bad depression, and I get in these fits where I just can't do anything. I won't do homework. I won't eat. I won't talk to anyone. But, don't worry. I'm getting better. And the next chappy's will be up soon. I promise. Yuki+Shu fluff soon!


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the characters of Gravitation. They all belong to Maki Murakami-san. The other characters in her, however, I do own.

Yuki rubbed his eyes, yawning. He looked over at Shuichi, who starred blankly out the window.

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"I've got a question."

"Hm?" Shuichi repeated, absent mindedly

"Can you drive?"

Shuichi paused, turning to Yuki.

"Huh?"

"I drive you everywhere. Are you unable to drive?"

After a beat, Shuichi nodded.

"No." He said. "I can't." He made a face "But why would I want to learn, when you're so…"

The car swerved violently, just narrowly avoiding colliding into a semi-truck who Yuki, too busy looking at Shuichi, didn't see when he tried to merge into the next lane.

"--good at it?" Shuichi chuckled nervously

Yuki shot Shuichi a glare, then returned his eyes to the road.

_'I never realized…'_ Shuichi thought _'How… incredibly… sexy… he looks driving.'_

Shuichi's eyes locked onto Yuki's face, tracing his features, watching as he narrowed his eyes in concentration as he attempted to pass a slow moving car, or bit his lip in frustration when he was unable to get over.

Shuichi blushed as the sunlight shone through the window, illuminating Yuki's flesh.

Unconsciously, his hand snaked out and grabbed his lover's, eager to touch his skin.

Yuki chuckled, and squeezed Shuichi's fingers, only to let out a soft moan as Shuichi brought Yuki's fingers to his mouth, gently nibbling on them.

"Shu… I'm driving."

Shuichi wined.

"Yuki… I know… but…" He said, his voice getting soft "I'm getting kind of…"

Yuki glanced at him.

"You're **kidding**."

Shuichi frowned, his eyes going to his lap.

Yuki followed his line of sight.

He _wasn't_ kidding.

"Well, Shu." He chuckled "What… what do you want me to do?"

Shuihci looked up at him.

"Pull over somewhere." He insisted

Yuki shook his head.

"No way." He began

"Please? Yuki?" Shuichi murmured, his voice going sultry

"No… we're already behind. I'd actually like to get home sometime today an-- Ah!" Yuki moaned, as Shuichi scooted over, his mouth latching onto his earlobe "Shu!"

Not giving up, Shuichi bit harder, nibbling on the sensitive spot.

"Sh-- okay okay!" Yuki called, forcing his eyes to remain open "There's a rest stop over there."

Yuki moved his way off the highway, and pulled into the- thankfully empty- parking lot.

"Now what?"

Without speaking, Shuichi unbuckled his seat belt, leaning over, capturing Yuki's lips.

Reaching his arms down to scoot back the seat, Shuichi wasted no time crawling into his lap.

Shuichi let out a soft moan as Yuki's hand trailed down to undo the button on his shorts.

"Mm." Shuichi moaned, pulling away to catch his breath

"Happy now?"

"Almost." Shuichi murmured "I will be when you--."  
RING!

Both men jumped

Yuki let out a sigh., and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

"GOLD OR SILVER?!" A voice shouted at him

Yuki tensed at the sound, and upon recognizing the voice, he turned down the volume on his phone before asking.  
"Mei?"

"Uh huh!"  
"Gold or silver?"

"Napkin rings!"

"Huh?"

"Gold or silver napkin rings?!"

"Why do I need napkin rings?"

"For your wedding, duh!"

Yuki let out a sigh.

"I dunno… gold…"  
"Silver." Shuichi corrected

"Gold."

"Silver!"

"G-- Why silver?"

"Silver looks better."

"I like gold more." Yuki replied

"Well. I like silver." Shuichi retorted

"Shu… just go with gold."

"No!" Shuichi shouted, climbing out of his lap.  
"Um… mix and match?" Mei suggested

"No!" Both men shouted, turning on the car engine, all desire forgotten as they sped towards home.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Coffeeshop is almost at 900 reviews! Keep going! Let's see if we can push it the extra few feet it needs to go! Thanks to everyone who's been faithfully reviewing thus far! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know! Thanks so so much! And sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I've been crazy busy. But I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thanks again!


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Nope, the characters of Gravitation do not belong to me. As much as I would love to have them, I sadly do not.

"Hiro. I--I need your honest opinion…"

Hiro let out a sigh, his fingers itching for a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"What, Shuichi?"

Shuichi held out two choices.

"Oh come on Shu!"

"Hiro! Please!"

"Okay… okay…" Hiro sighed, attempting to calm his nerves. His then narrowed his eyes, scanning over the two choices. "The glass."

"Hiro! How could you say that?!"

"God damnit Shuichi!" Hiro shouted "They're just plates!"

Upset, Shuichi dropped the plates and fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Wahh!"

Hiro jumped, making a mad dash to catch the falling china and glass, putting them aside, he turned to his sobbing best friend.

"Shu--."

"Heh-Hic-Hiro!" Shuichi struggled "I just, I just want it to be… perfect…" He wiped his tears "It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and -hic-… I can't… I can't have ugly dishes!" He coughed "I just want to look back and have Yuki and me remember **everything** as perfect! Even the plates!"

Hiro sighed, sitting on the ground, putting his arm around Shuichi.

"Okay, okay, I'll help."

Shuichi visibly brightened.

"Okay." Hiro began "We've narrowed it down between the glass and china, right?"

Shuichi nodded. Hiro reached up, grabbing one of each plate and held them before Shuichi.

"What did you like about the glass?"

"Well, it's cheaper… and…" Shuichi trailed off "It goes with whatever tablecloth we'll have."

_'Great, we have to choose tablecloths.'_

"And since we're having crystal glasses," Shuichi paused "Well. Maybe not. I think, no, I **know **the china would be better!"

Excited, Hiro let out a sigh of relief as he prepared to find the nearest sales clerk.

He paused when he saw that Shuichi wasn't following him. Reluctantly, he turned to face his friend, discovering a sad pout.

"What now--?"

"H-Hiro…"

"Yeah?"

"W… Which pattern?"

Hiro collapsed under the weight of his own frustration.

"Yuki! I'm home!"

Yuki let out a sigh, hitting 'Save' on his laptop and exiting his office to greet his fiancé.

"Shuichi, Welc--." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

Bags.

Dozens of them.

Expensive looking ones…

"Shuichi?"

"Hm?" Shuichi asked, loading in the last of the bags, closing the door behind Hiro.

Taking his eyes off the load Shuichi had brought in with him, Yuki turned to Hiro.

"How'd he sucker you into this?"

"Puppy eyes."  
"Ah…" Yuki replied in a knowing tone, then turned back to Shuichi. "Are these… all for our wedding?"  
"Nope. Not at all."

"No?"

"No."

"Then uh…" He shot a look at an exhausted Hiro "What are they?"

"Stuff."

"Eh?"

"Just random things I wanted." Shuichi added distantly, looking into the bags.

"How… how much?" Yuki felt his voice leaving him in his growing rage "How much…"

"Yeah?"

"How much… did you spend on all this?"

Shuichi sighed, then pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"I dunno."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched rapidly.

"You… don't know?"

"Nuh uh."

His jaw wavered, he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Shuichi…"

"Relax, Eiri-kun."

"GAH!" Yuki shouted, being surprised.

"I bought it for him."

"Wha…" Yuki began, turning to find Mei standing behind him "Mei?"

"Consider it your wedding present, Silly!" She jumped up, throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah?"

"Shuichi is easily pleased." Mei continued, overly excited "It was the least I could do!" She places a kiss on his cheek "Especially since your last wedding didn't--."

Everyone froze.

Every muscle in Yuki's body tensed.

Mei's eyes widened.

Shuichi dropped the glass vase he had been holding.

It shattered, the shards scattering around the room.

"Oh God." Mei began, releasing Yuki and taking a step back

"Last wedding?" Shuichi asked "What is she talking about?"

"Oh God, Eiri!" Mei continued "I'm so so sorry!"

"Last--." But before Shuichi could continue, Yuki had taken off, running and locking himself in his office.

_'Nina.' _ Yuki thought, tears flowing from his eyes, sobbs choking up out of his body.

Distantly, he could hear Shuichi banging against the door, his voice shouting questions and concern through the wood.

_'Nina, I'm sorry.'_

Instantly, he was swept away into memories.

Her smile. Her grace. Her soft lips and ivory skin.

The tears in her eyes as he proposed to her. In the park on that sunny day. He was at the height of his career, and both of them had never been happier. The way she jumped into his arms, her body fitting perfectly against his, her hair and smiling shining like the sun, a goofy grin on her face as she shrieked so loud with happiness that it frightened birds and passersby.

The immediate plans for churches, guest lists, clothing and dates. Of baby names. Of new homes.

The tears kept falling as Yuki felt the hole in his heart return, yet again.

His body trembled as it slumped to the floor, for a long, fitful sleep.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. So, I tried to put Nina to rest… well… quite a while ago. But I just couldn't quite let go of her. So, I felt that maybe Yuki couldn't either. The 'him being engaged' thing was an idea I had early on, but never really worked with it. So, I figured that before Yuki could completely move on in his life, I should bring Nina back just once more. Hopefully you guys won't hate me _too _much.

P.S. We're soo close to 900 reviews! Like 13 away I believe! Come on, push us to that mark! Thanks so so much to everyone who's been reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it!


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: No, the characters of Gravitation do not belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Maki Murakami

A.N: This chapter starts in a flashback.

"Eiri!"

Yuki felt himself start to slip from sleep. He groaned, opening his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Sleepy-head."

Long blond hair surrounded him, grazing his cheeks. Blinking and coming to his senses, Yuki realized that he was in his bed, his apartment, his head resting in Nina's lap.

_'Wait…'_

"You slept in again today."

_'This isn't…'_

"Breakfast got cold."

_'Right…'_

"Nina?"

"Yeah, Love?" She asked, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

"What--." He asked, sitting up "What day is it?"

Nina raised an eyebrow, climbing off the bed.

"Well, Eiri. What day was it yesterday?"

"Thursday..."

"Then, as logic follows, it would be Friday."

"But… I mean, what date? What year?"

Nina crossed her arms.

"Why are you asking such silly questions?"

"Because this isn't…" His voice lowered "Right…"

Nina tensed.

"I mean," Yuki neared her, wrapping his arms around her "This isn't… right. You should be…"

_'Broken and bloody and… gone…'_

"Babe, you're scaring me."

Yuki sighed, forcing himself to relax.

"I--." He began "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

At this, Nina brightened.

"Get dressed!"

"Eh?"

"Get dressed. We have to go! You promised to spend the day with me!"

_'This is…'_

"Okay."

The sun was bright. So bright that it hurt, making everything sharp. Yuki narrowed his eyes, watching Nina look through the window of the pet shop.

"We should get a dog! The house is empty after Kiki."

"You hated Kiki."

Nina made a face.

"So? Oh, the light changed. Let's go."

Yuki froze. Nina smiled at him, grabbing his hand and running for the crosswalk.

His feet wouldn't listen to his brain, as he continued to be pulled behind Nina. Distantly, something tickled his memory.

_'That's…'_

He froze, letting go of Nina's hand.

"Eiri?"

"I'm sorry." He began "I can't."

"You can't cross the street?" She grabbed his hand again

"No, Nina." He continued, pulling it away "I can't go with you."

Nina paused for a moment, then looked up at Yuki, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I love you, Eiri." She said, standing on tiptoe, pressing her lips to his

Yuki froze, gently pushing her away.

"And I love you, Nina. I always will." Yuki began "But…" he took a step back "There's someone else now…"

"Someone you love?"

"Someone I love."

"More than me?"

Yuki paused, before slowly nodding.

"More than you."

Nina frowned, her eyes downcast, hair wavering in the soft breeze .

"He needs me." Yuki continued "And I need him."

Nina began to walk, stepping on the crosswalk.

"And there's no place for me?"

After a beat, Yuki replied:  
"Not here. Not now."

She smiled softly, the tears glittering like stardust on her cheeks.

"I really did love you… Eiri Yuki."

Yuki felt a pang in his heart. Nina slowly walked out onto the crosswalk, before repeating the action Yuki had seen in many a night's dream.

She stopped, turned to him, reaching out her hand and…

"Yuki!"

-------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------

Yuki's eyes snapped open. He was in bed. His head rested in a worried Shuichi's lap.

"Shu?"

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted "I was… you were crying in your sleep."

Yuki reached up, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"I was worried." Shuichi continued

"How'd you get me out of my office?"

Shuichi made a face.

"Mei. She showed me how to pick a lock when you didn't come out after a while." He shuddered "She's kinda scary."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She… really… really is."

A silence fell on them. Yuki sat up and turned to face Shuichi, placing his lips on his for a passionate kiss.

"We…" He began, pulling apart "Need to talk."


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Nope, I seriously don't own any of the characters of Gravitation. They all belong to Maki Murakami-sensei.

"So, you were married once before?"

The words made Yuki tense.

"No!" He shouted, then pausing, his voice lowering, shifting in his seat "No…" He swallowed "I was--."

"Engaged."

Yuki nodded.

"To be married."

Yuki nodded again.

"To Nina?"

One more nod. Shuichi sighed softly.

"Of course."

The silence hung heavy in the room, crushing them with it's weight.

"Shu…" Yuki began

"Eiri?"

Yuki paused, tensing at the rare use of his first name.

"Why…" Shuichi continued "Didn't you tell me?"

More silence.

"Why…" Shuichi's voice tensed "Wouldn't you tell me this?"

Hesitantly brining his eyes up to meet his lover's, Yuki gasped slightly, finding anger there rather than the expected tears.

"Because." Yuki began "I… I wanted to… forget."

Shuichi brought his eyes up to his.

"Forget what?"

"That… that I loved Nina."

Unconsciously, Shuichi tensed.

"I thought… that… it would be unfair to you… to know how I felt about her, how much I loved her."

Without realizing, Yuki began to fiddle with the golden band resting on his thumb.

"I felt that…"

Before Yuki could react, Shuichi's hand snaked out and grabbed his. He tensed.

"Is this?" Shuichi began, tugging at the band "Is this… this that you wear…_every damn day_… is this… Your wedding band?!"

Yuki's eyes lowered in shame.

"Yes."

Yuki closed his eyes. Shuichi's hands trembled around his, then released them.

And immediately slapped him across the face.

His eyes snapped open. His hand moved up to the offended cheek.

Only to moments later, have the other stinging in the same fashion.

Too shocked to move, Yuki stared blankly at Shuichi.

"This!" Shuichi shouted, snatching Yuki's hand and pulling the band free from it "You've worn this?! For years? Since I've known you?!" He shook the band in Yuki's face "You've held me with those hands, wearing this?!" Shuichi tossed the band across the room.

"That was exp.."

Another hand came across his face.

"You liar!" Shuichi shouted, "You never told me!" Another slap "You--." His hand rose again "Bastard!"

Before the blow could land, Yuki grabbed both of Shuichi's arms, pushing him on his back and straddling his lips.

"Let me go!" Shuichi shouted, wiggling one of his hands free, it connecting with Yuki's face.

"Stop!" Yuki grabbed the stray hand, pinning it to the bed with the other "Stop slapping me!"

"No!"

Shuichi resumed his struggle, only to have Yuki tighten his grip, slamming him into the mattress.

Shuichi resume his struggle, only to have Yuki tighten his grip, slamming him onto the mattress.

"Shuichi!" Yuki shouted "Just… stop!"

Exhaling loudly, Shuichi sighed.

"I just…" Yuki began, relaxing his grip "I just didn't want to hurt you!"

At this, Shuichi jumped, startling Yuki, who released him, and scooted back out of reflex. Shuichi sat up, his hands bawled into firsts as he slammed on Yuki's chest.

"You didn't think **this** would hurt me? Not telling me?"

Growing aggravated, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrists, holding him to the bed.

"I didn't think… no… I **never** think logically when it comes to you!" Yuki shouted "**You** are the only thing that fills my brain, Shu."

"But--."

But before the sentence could be completed, Yuki's lips crashed down upon him, with bruising force. Without thinking, Shuichi responded, his fingers digging into Yuki's hair, their hands tearing at each others clothes.

_'If he keeps this up…'_ Shuichi thought, rolling on top of Yuki, allowing the older man to pull his shirt off, his hands running hungrily over Shuichi's flesh _'I'll forgive him…'_

At this, Shuichi tensed.

"No!" He shouted, taking off into the living room

Coming out of his shock, Yuki followed.

"I wanted proof, okay?" He shouted "I wanted… I wanted to know that Nina really existed, and that… she actually loved me."

Shuichi froze, standing in the middle of the floor.

"After she… left… I wanted proof that she'd actually been alive… that she actually loved me. That someone like me could be love. That I… existed before two years ago as more than a recluse."

Shuichi heard Yuki drop to his knees, and felt his arms wrap around his waist.

"And I didn't tell you… because I thought that you would hate me. I thought that you would see how weak I was and…" He swallowed. "You're not like Nina, Shu. You're still flesh and blood. You're still alive… You can still grow to hate me. Still leave me."

Tears fell silently from Shuichi's eyes.

"What else?" He asked softly

Yuki, confused, didn't respond.

"What else… aren't you telling me?"

_'Just when Ithink I have you all open, Eiri Yuki. I find another door blocking access to your heart.'_ Shuichi thought, his back towards Shuichi _'Sometimes, it's so hard to be with you…'_

"I slept with a night light until I was twelve years old."

'_Wha--.'_

'When I go to restaurants, even know, I hide my vegetables in my napkin."

"What?"

"And orange, squishy things frighten me more than most things on this Earth."

"Y-Yuki?"

"Do you want me to tell you all my secrets, Shu? Right here and now? Because I swear I will."

"I--."

"I steal cologne testers from department stores, and put tomatoes back when I squeeze them to hard in the market and they burst. And I eat peppermints out of the bulk candy section."

"Yuki…"  
"And I hate generic tissues…"

"Yuki…"

"One time, I got so scared at the circus that I threw up over Tatsuha."

"That's…"

"I'm secretly a Nittle Grasper fan."

_'Really?'_

"That's enough, Yuki!" Shuichi chided "Okay, I got the point. We'll discover your secrets as we come to them."

Shuichi laughed, so did Yuki.

"So…"

"I will never leave you, Eiri Yuki. Not even if you beg. You're stuck with me." Shuichi knelt in front of Yuki, closing his eyes and bringing his lips to Yuki's "'Til death do us part."

Smirking, wrapping his arms around Shuichi, Yuki chuckled.

"Oh Great."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This chapter actually didn't take as long to write as expected. I loved the 'domestic abuse Shu' here though. It brought a smile to my face as I was writing this. Originally, I didn't plan on Shuichi being upset, but then I was like _'Eh, where's the fun in that?'_ So I did. And I made him beat Yuki. I had planned on their fighting match going on longer, and being more intense, but I decided that _would_ be bordering too much on Domestic Abuse, and that's never good. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! And even those that have read my new Naruto fic! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: No, none of the characters of Gravitation are mine. I promise.

Warning: Long chapter, cat fights

The shrill of the telephone jolted Eiri from his early morning sleep. He stretched, trying to get comfortable in the humidified air.

He frowned at his foolishness for leaving the window open, as he was no covered with sticky moisture.

The phone rang again, and Yuki masterfully moved his way out of Shuichi's nightly choke hold and stumbled into the living room.

"He-Hello?"

"Eiri-san?"

Yuki shut his eyes in annoyance.

"Mizuki? What do you…"

"I have some interesting news for you Eiri." She said

"I was sleep."

"Come by my office ASAP."

"But--."

There was a 'click'. Then a dial tone. Yuki paused, looking at the phone.

"What the--?" He muttered, stumbling tiredly back into his bedroom to find Shuichi spread eagle on his back, snoring loudly.

He smiled softly.

"Baka." Yuki muttered, ruffling his hair gently.

Deciding to let his lover sleep, Yuki headed into the shower, scribbled and note, grabbed a soon to be needed umbrella and prepared to leave.

Pausing, he smirked, and backtracked. There was something he had to do first.

X

Shuichi awoke to find himself almost completely entangled in his bed sheets. After a few moments of unknotting himself, he reached up to wipe the humidity off his forehead, and when he felt something strange.

A thin, silver band.

A smile came to his face as he pressed his lips to the metal.

"Yuki…" He murmured softly

Sliding the ring off his finger, he read the simple inscription.

_'Always.'_

Placing the ring back on his finger, he clutched his hand to his fluttering heart and set out to find his absent lover.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called, poking his head into his office, only to find it empty, the faint smell of last night's cigarettes lingering. "Yuki, where are you?" His voice trailed off as he noticed a note in Yuki's beautiful handwriting.

_'Gone to meet Mizuki._

_Be back later._

_Eat something besides Pocky.'_

_-Eiri._

"Shuichi chuckled, tossing the note aside.

X

The door opened, almost hesitantly as Yuki, who had been gone for several hours prepared to find a cloud of black smoke billowing out, or hear Shuichi sobbing in pain.

When he found none, he entered slowly, shaking himself in an attempt to cast off some of the rain water on his body, when he was met with an interesting sight.

Shuichi.

He stood outside by the pool in the freezing downpour his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

_'What in the…'_

Shuichi's flesh goose bumped with the cold, but the downpour felt too good against his skin to head inside.

Inside, his heart raced as he could hear the thunder coming in. His age old instinct to run was pushing him towards moving, was causing his legs to quiver and his fingers and toes to ball up.

_'Or, that could just be from the cold.'_

Moments later, he felt a pair or hands wrap around his waist and a face bury its self into his neck.

He felt himself relax into the cool contact.

"What are you doing out here?" His lover asked, his fingers playing with the elastic of his sweat pants "You're going to get sick."

"It was hot." Shuichi spike simply, leaning back against Yuki.

"And now you're cold." Yuki muttered, latching his teeth to the skin of Shuichi's neck. "Come inside?"

Still holding Shuichi's waist, Yuki started to walk backwards, pulling Shuichi into the house.

"Wait." Shuichi blurted

Yuki froze. Thunder clapped.

Shuichi turned around, still in the confines of his lover's arms, bringing his purple eyes up to Yuki's golden.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up his hand, gesturing towards the new silver band on it.

For a moment, Yuki fell silent, unsure of what to say.

"That is…" He sighed, fumbling for the right words. "A promise."

Shuichi cocked his head, his eyes narrowing, not understanding.

"A promise?" He asked

"A promise." Yuki said simply. "That we are… that our love is--."  
"Always?" Shuichi suggested

Smiling softly, Yuki nodded.

"Always," He breathed, wiping some of the rain droplets out of his face to no avail as the rain only drenched his skin again. "After Nina… after your parents and…"

_'Your past…'_

"I just wanted you to know that, that I'm always here. That I'll always love you. That this is why I'm marrying you. To love you for--."

Before Yuki could finish, Shuichi's lips were pressed against his, trembling from the cold.

"Shs." He said softly, running his fingers across his lips "You talk too much."

"But--."

Shuichi's lips were on his again.

"Don't speak…" He murmured, standing on tiptoe "Just—just make love to me."

X

"Aaachou!" Sigh "Oh God…" Sneeze "Shu—Shu—aachou…" Sniffle "I—I hate you."

Shuichi laughed softly, handing his soon to be husband a tissue.

"Why me?"

Yuki blew his nose, sitting up in bed, attempting to take his unbuttoned pajama top off his aching body.

"Because…." He began, allowing Shuichi to move in and help him "How come you didn't get sick?"

Shuichi giggled.

"Benefits of being 'on bottom'." He teased "Your body kept me warm."

Yuki scoffed, lying back down.

"Great idea that was." He yawned "Making love in the rain."

Shuichi scoffed, pulling the covers up around his chin.

"You weren't arguing last night." He began "In fact…"

He turned to find Yuki snoring softly.

Shuichi smiled gently.

"Baka." He murmured, rusteling his hair.

Sliding off the bed, he brought his ring up to his lips.

_'A promise…'_

Shuichi opened the bedroom door cautiously, poking his head out before any other extremities. He never knew what room Kiki was in. The cat seemed to have a vendetta against him, and as such, also seemed to know when Shuichi was alone and would spring surprise attacks on him.

Stepping out of the room carefully, his foot still hurting from the previous days attack.

Taking a few steps outward towards the kitchen, he glanced around.

"No sightings as of yet--."

Then he jumped, feeling something brush past his leg. It was Kiki, trying to sneak into the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." Shuichi shouted, reaching down and grabbing Kiki, shutting he door "He needs his rest. No playing today."

There was a moment of silence before Kiki's claws sank into his flesh.

"Ah—what the…!" He yelped tossing Kiki away from him.

The cat hissed, lunging again. This time, Shuichi ducked and ran into the kitchen.

A hiss and the sound of paws made him tense, but before he could run out of his dead end, there she was.

"K—Kiki." Shuichi stammered, putting his hands up defensively "Now… calm down."

_'Let me see my master now!'_

"Kiki… just…" Shuichi paused, raising his eyebrow "Wait--. You're just… a cat." Shuichi laughed "I'm running from a cat."

Kiki hissed again, glaring into Shuichi's eyes.

The stare down began…

And ended just as quickly as it started, as Shuichi quickly advanced on the feral feline, grabbed her and holding her thrashing limbs away from him, shoved her in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Now… where is that duct tape?"

"Shu?"  
Shuichi tensed, his hand glued to the cabinet door, trying to ignore the scratching and rustling coming from inside.

He turned to face an exhausted Yuki, guilt ridden on his face.

"Hey Hon." He stammered

"What's that sound?"

"What sound?"  
"The one coming from the cabinet."

He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then why is your hand on the cabinet?"

Shuichi shrugged. Sighing tiredly, Yuki pointed.

"Hey, what's that?!"

"What's what?" Shuichi asked excitedly, turning around and releasing cabinet.

An angry, Kiki jumped out, but upon spotting her beloved master, jumped into his arms.

"Jeez. She's trembling, Shu! You locked her in the cabinet?"

"Well…"

"Shu."

"She hates me! She's a **demon cat**!"  
"She is not a demon!"

"She is! She is! She's evil incarnate! Look!" Shuichi shouted, holding out his sliced arms as evidence.

Pausing briefly and glancing at the cat nestling against his chest, Yuki shook his head.

"You probably scared her."

"Enough to **maim **me?"

Yuki frowned.

"I'm telling you, that at hates me!"

Yuki chuckled softly.

"Such is the fate of all Kiki's." He murmured, stroking the cat lovingly. "Look." He spoke to Kiki, holding her just inches from his face. "I know you love me. And I love you too, and I also love Shuichi…" he paused "In two… **completely **different ways." He continued "But, Shu makes me happy, so if you want your master to be happy, can you play nice?"

There was a moment of silence as Kiki blinked, remaining calm as Yuki handed her to Shuichi.

"See. Maybe it'll work out after all." Yuki began, only to pause as Kiki's claws slashed across Shuich's face, wiggling herself free and walking way calmly. "Or maybe… it'll take some work."

Yuki's voice trailed off as his body went limp and he slumped over onto the kitchen wall.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, rushing over his lover, keeping him from falling over "You're burning up!"

Yuki muttered something incomprehensible, and slumped further into his lover.

"You should be in bed…" He shifted Yuki's weight and led him back to the bedroom where he found Kiki sitting quietly in Yuki's empty spot.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kiki blinked.

Shuichi stared, and after a moment of silence, Kiki calmly got up and walked to the other side of the bed, stretching out.

Sighing with relief at the avoided maiming, Shuichi helped Yuki back into the bed and after pulling the covers up to his chin, he paused.

"Hey!" He shouted at Kiki "That's **my** spot!"

Review Review Review!

A.N. I know, I know. It's been like 3 months. Yeah, I sorta disappeared for a while. After being bogged down with finals and college stuff, I got writer's block, and one that faded, my computer crashed, taking a ton of my documents with it (may she rest in peace). But, after a while, I realized that I hadn't touched this story in quite a while, and felt bad so I dropped everything and sat down to write. I hope you enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be another few months before I update again. Thanks a ton! Oh, and Broken Wings will be uploaded shortly too.

P.S. I finally relented and decided to start Beta editing. If you're interested, let me know.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Nope, the characters of Gravitation are not mine.

"So, you're feeling better?"

Yuki nestled deeper into Shuichi's lap, while Shuichi leaned back into the headboard, where he had been resting ever since Kiki had refused to relinquish her hold on his side of the bed, much to her disdain.

"Mmhm. Much better." Yuki murmured "Well enough to do some writing in fact, so--."

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. The doctor said you should take it easy and rest." Shuichi interrupted "And stressing out over character development is not relaxing."

"But--."

"Not 'buts'." He spoke "Now." He placed a gentle but lingering kiss on Yuki's lips "I have to get to practice."

Ignoring Yuki's sighs of sadness, Shuichi took an empty bowl of soup from the room and headed to the kitchen to wash it, being careful to remove his silver band before putting his hands in the warm water.

After finishing and poking his head into the bedroom, he bid goodbye to Yuki and headed out.

X

"Shindo-san seems to be doing very well."

Hiro looked up from his guitar strings and shifted.

"What do you mean?"

Fuji gestured behind them, where Shuichi stood, sparkling for no reason as usual. Hiro chuckled.

"It's Eiri Yuki." He spoke slowly "He's the reason for Shuichi's happi--."

"OH MY GOD NO!!"

"-ness."

Jumping up and bolting to his friend's side, Hiro grabbed the now hysterical Shuichi.

"Shuichi?! What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's gone, Hiro! It's gone. I can't find it!"

"Can't find what?"

"It!" Shuichi shouted "My ring!"

Hiro's eyes widened with realization. He had lost the silver band that Yuki had given him. Taking a slow deep breath, he spoke.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Hiro said "Think hard. Where did you last see it?"

Shuichi paused, still hysterical.

"Um…" He began "I--." He swallowed. "I had it when I woke up this morning, and I kissed it when I took it off to shower and when I dressed and… oh Hiro, what am I going to do? Yuki is going to hate me!"

Hiro sighed, rubbing his temple.

"No, he won't hate you, Shuichi." He paused "We'll just have to find it."

After searching the entire studio, and retracing all of the steps Shuichi had made to practice, the three were unsuccessful at finding any trace of Shuichi's band. After several hours, they parted away, leaving Shuichi to head home and face his doom.

X

"Yuki! I'm home!" He shouted by way of habit, and when he was met with silence, he assumed his fiancé was asleep and took the opportunity to scour the house, leaving nothing unturned, including Kiki's bed, which resulted in a vicious attack from her when he failed to put it back together fast enough.

Nursing cuts on his hand, and with tears in his eyes, he headed into the bedroom, to find Yuki sitting up, reading.

"Hey Shu." Yuki said, placing a bookmark and looking up over the rim of his glasses "I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Yeah…" Shuichi said sadly "We wrapped up early."

"Oh, well that's nice."

Shuichi nodded and half hearted agreement, and sat gently on the edge of the bed. He tensed when Yuki moved forward and reached out, pulling him into his chest.

"What?"Yuki asked

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you so tense?"

Shuichi shook his head, and laughed nervously

"I-I'm not nervous." He stammered, turning to face Yuki, moving out of his grasp.

"I didn't say nervous, I said tense."Yuki spoke, bringing his eyes to Shuichi's. "But now that you mention it, why are you so nervous?"

Shuichi shifted, his mind trying to come up with a good excuse.

"I--." He began "It's… it's because I've missed you all day."

"You've only been gone a few hours."

"But… that's too long…"

"Shu--."

His protest was cut short by Shuichi's lips pressing against his in a chaste kiss.

"See?" Shuichi began "I'm fine."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow at him, but decided not to press the issue further. Looking down, he realized that Shuichi was holding his hand.

"You're bleeding…"

"Yeah. Demon cat." Shuichi offered, by way of explanation, standing up and moving away from the bed.

"She's not a… here." Yuki held out his hand "Let me see it."

Unconsciously, Shuichi held out his hand to Yuki, only to snatch it back upon realizing.

"Um… it's not that bad. Really. I'm just gonna go clean it."

"Shuichi, I can do--."

"No! I mean, it's fine" He stammered, placing his hand behind his back "You… should rest! I can go do it myself!"

"But--." Yuki began, however, before the words could leave his mouth, Shuichi had taken off.

X

A day passed. And while trying to go about a normal life and simultaneously tear apart the house searching for his missing ring, Shuichi was dead tired.

'This is ridiculous…' Shuichi thought. 'I've looked everywhere. I even bought a metal detector and searched the sidewalks!' He sighed, slumping into the sinfully comfortable couch and allowing his eyes to close.

Worry seeped into him. What would Yuki think if he found out? Would he hate him? Be angry with him for throwing away, however accidental, his promise? He sighed, rubbing his hands across his face and fighting tears. Clenching his fists, he let his silent sobs lull him to sleep.

Waking a few hours later, he found the house dark, the sunlight that had seeped through earlier blotted out by rain clouds. He stretched, smiling softly as he felt warmth surround him, realizing that Yuki had wrapped him tightly in a blanket.

And then he felt it.

That light, but familiar weight.

His eyes snapped open. It couldn't be…

Around his finger, was a thin silver band. He sat straight up, throwing the covers off of him.

"How..." he stammered aloud "How did you…" He reached out to touch it tentatively. Now, while Shuichi didn't believe in magic, he couldn't come up with a logical response as to how else the ring had simply reappeared. He blinked a few times, thanking whatever power above had given him

Tears welled in his eyes, as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the shiny metal. And then it happened. It shifted.

Wiggling his fingers to move the metal band back into place he attempted the feat once again, only to discover that once again, the band slid on his finger.

Taking it off to examine it, Shuichi's eyes widened. It was too big. Much to big for his slim fingers.

_'I haven't suddenly shrunk and rings don't grow on their own so...'_ He thought, rolling the ring between his two hands. _'And these were custom made so there's only one more like it...'_ He took in a sharp breath. "Yuki!"

"I'm in the kitchen." A voice called back.

Clamping his hand over his mouth, regretting his outburst, Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could take it back.

"O-okay." He replied, reluctantly sliding off of the couch and dragging himself into the kitchen, trying to wipe the look of sheer guilt off of his face. He found Yuki standing with his hands on his hips, staring blankly at the cabniets.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked, not turning to face Shuichi. "There's not much here..."

"Yuki."

"I suppose I could always steam some rice or.."

"Y-yuki..."

"Or we could go out..."

"Yuki!"

At this, Yuki turned, his head whipping around in sheer surprise.

"Shuichi? What is it?"

Shuichi paused for a moment, bracing himself and preparing for the worse.

"I..." He swallowed, unable to find the words. "I lost..."

"Yeah?"

Unable to bring himself to speak it. He held out his hand for Yuki to examine.

"What's up?"

Without speaking, Shuichi wiggled the band on his finger. Yuki fell silent, his eyes falling away from Shuichi, as Shuichi moved towards him, handing him the band.

"I thought... I should give this back..." He murmured.

A few beats passed, and before Shuichi, unable to take the tension, turned to leave.

"I found it... you know." Yuki said.

Shuichi paused, tensing.

"What?" He asked, not turning around to face his lover.

"I found it. Your ring." Yuki continued "The morning you lost it." Shuichi heard the cabniets close behind him, and Yuki's shoes squeek on the floor as he moved towards him. "It was on the sink." His hands came down on his shoulders "You probably took it off to wash dishes and forgot to put it back on."

Shuichi's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to say, how to explain the situation to his lover. Should he appologize? For loosing the ring in the first place? Or be angry at the fact that Yuki had known all these days and let him continue to feel horrible, even to go as far as to give him his ring.

"But then... why?" Shuichi began, feeling Yuki reach down to grab his hand. Before the act could be completed, Shuichi yanked his hand away, turning to face the older man. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

With a completely blank face, Yuki retorted: "Why didn't you tell me?"

At this, Shuichi fell silent. A few moments passed, before he softly whispered: "Because... I thought you'd hate me..."

More silence. Then Shuichi heard it. A snort. Then a chuckle. A few seconds later, Shuichi looked up to find Yuki full on laughing hysterically, clutching his mouth to stiffle the sound.

"Hate you?" He asked "Shuichi... I could _never_ hate you." Gaining control of himself, his face grew serious. "I just wanted... to see how long it would take you to **tell** me. Why would you keep something like this from me, Shu? What did you think I would do?"

"I don't know!" Shuichi shouted back, turning from him for a brief moment, feeling tears of frustration well in his eyes "I don't... I just wanted to..." He took a deep breath "I thought, you'd be upset... because I threw away your promise."

Yuki paused for a moment, before moving to pull Shuichi into his arms.

"Shs. Now now... it was an accident, right?" He asked. Slowly, Shuichi nodded. "You didn't do it on purpose." He reached up to wipe away the tears that were slowly falling down the boy's cheeks. "Why would I be upset about that?"

"But..."

"A promise is a promise." Yuki continued. "We don't need shiny bits of metal to prove that I love you and that I always will." Kneeling in front of Shuichi, Yuki slipped the ring back onto his finger, pressing a gentle kiss on his palm. "This is just something that looks pretty, right?"

After a beat, Shuichi tearfully nodded. "Right."

"Now..." He murmured, standing "Let's eat. After all, we need our strength." Shuichi cocked his head in confusion. "We've got a wedding to plan."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. So, yeah, I know it's been ages since I've updated, and you all probably have to totally hate me, but honestly, it's totally not my fault. My computer crashed (again) taking all of my documents with it, so I decide to go buy a new one and lo and behold this one doesn't have MS Word so... yeah. Long story short I've been swamped with two jobs, taking care of my mother, starting a video blog (for reasons unknown to me, but it's on my Myspace if you wanna know what I look like XD: /angelsnumberonegal) first year of college and whatnot. BUT, I fully intend to get back into the swing of updating! Thanks for reading!!


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravitation. I'm sure by now, you're all painfully aware of that.

--------------------

Something was wrong.

Not wrong per say, and not particularly "bad", but something was… _different_. When Yuki realized that he was no longer dreaming, and had somehow made it back to the land of the waking, he had the most decidedly strange feeling that something around him was off.

No, not off.

Something was… _gone._

Not wanting to open his eyes, as even in his sleepy stupor he remembered that he'd swore to himself that he would spend the entire day in bed.

Inhaling, he felt it again. Nothing. Something was…

Reaching slowly across the bed, his fingers sliding on the smooth cotton sheets, and meeting… _air._

Something was missing.

Feeling himself slip more and more from slumber, Yuki's thoughts began to form coherent strings. What slept beside him? What could possibly be missing this early in the…

"That bastard." Yuki murmured, yawning and forcing his eyes open, realizing that he wouldn't be able to sleep until Shuichi was back in bed beside him.

"Well… I would, but that just sounds so, expensive Mei."

Shuichi's voice trailed in through the cracked bedroom door. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Yuki slid out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet and bare skin made contact with the early morning coolness of the house.

"Of course I want the perfect wedding…" Shuichi shifted the phone in his hands "But I don't want to become bankrupt… more so than usual anyways."

Smiling softly, Yuki made sure to walk quietly, so as not to alert his baka to his presence. Shuichi's back was to him, his Nittle Grasper boxers hung low around his hips. He clutched the phone between his shoulder and his head, and a pen and notepad in the other.

"Mei, I refuse to let you pay for everything… that's nonsense."

'_Not from my point of view…'_ Yuki thought, silently nearing Shuichi.

"Yeah, I'm sure Yuki would like that idea, but, it's silly."

Yuki let out of soft sigh, and reached out swiftly, wrapping his arms around Shuichi, who let out a yelp and dropped the phone, jumping away from the unexpected touch.

"Wha--! Yu. . .Yuki!" He shouted, stumbling backwards "You scared me."

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I just couldn't resist."

Rolling his eyes, Shuichi sighed, and bent to pick up the phone.

"Sorry, Mei. Yuki's being silly again." He spoke into the receiver. "Yeah… as always…"

Yuki leaned in and wrapped his arms gently around Shuichi, pulling him into his embrace.

"Good morning…" Yuki breathed

"Morning…" Shuichi said, in between returning to his conversation.

"Come back to bed."

Ignoring him, Shuichi attempted to continue to talk, before he realized one glorious thing.

Yuki was stark naked.

His body…no… His **naked** body, was pressed against his. Unconsciously, Shuichi leaned back against him, inhaling his fresh scent.

"You're…" He spoke, forgetting to take his mouth away from the phone "Are you… _naked_?"

"_What the… naked?"_ Mei asked through the phone

"MmmHmm." Yuki murmured, pressing a kiss to Shuichi's shoulder. "Come to bed."

"I… I can't…" Shuichi stammered "I have to… plan for… ah… not… not there…" He stammered, as Yuki's hand reached down, tugging gently at the elastic on his boxers.

"So? Do them later." Yuki continued

"I can't!" Shuichi shouted, attempting to break free of Yuki's arms, but was unsuccessful.

"_Uh… hello?"_ Mei called through the phone

"Sure you can… just get undressed… and head back to bed."

"_What is going on over there?"_

"But, the wedding…"

"Is months away. We've got plenty of time…"

"But guest lists and food and clothing…"

"Can all wait…"

"_I give up."_ Mei spoke, hanging up the phone.

"He- Hello?" Shuichi spoke, trying to focus his attentions back on the task at hand, and not on where Yuki's hands were deliciously moving. "Mei-chan?" He sighed at the sound of the dial tone. "She hung up!"

"All the more reason…" Yuki began. "I can't sleep if you're not there."

Blushing softly, Shuichi turned around to face Yuki, wrapping his arms around Yuki's shoulders.

"Well… I guess I don't have much choice then, do I?"

"Of course not." Yuki replied, swooping Shuichi up into his arms and carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom.

Shuichi clamped his eyes shut, trying not to focus on the naked body, the wonderfully toned and gorgeous naked body that was currently pressed to his.

"But tomorrow," Shuichi said in a serious tone. "We start planning."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Well…" He began, pushing the door of their bedroom open with his foot "There's something that I want to do first."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. SO, yeah, I know it's been quite some time since I've updated, but college life has sucked the soul out of me, not to mention the writing spirit. But, since it's Christmas, I decided "Screw my family" and locked myself in my room to hammer out a chapter. Happy Holidays!


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters of Gravitation belong to me. In fact, aside from a wall scroll, volume one of GENZO (I refuse to refer to it as Ex) and the novels, I really don't even own much Gravitation stuffs.

A.N. We just broke 1,000 reviews!!! I feel like I should do something special, maybe something brief for every say... 10th reviewer? Maybe 20th... (what do you guys think?) But my 1000th reviewer for sure. So tell me, Culacula, is there a short story request you have?

And no on with the story

X

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

Yuki looked up from where his eyes were scanning the newspaper, more out of habit than anything. Bending the page down to get a full view of his lover, he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... if you don't feel comfortable... you don't have to do it."

"Why would I be doing it if I didn't feel comfortable?"

"Because... of me?" Shuichi said softly, lowering his head and turning on the faucet in the kitchen sink "Because you think that it'll... make me happy."

Yuki sighed, raising his eyebrow even further.

"I have to admit Shu... I'm not doing it for you..." Yuki replied, leaning back in his chair and folding the newspaper, tossing it onto the table "I'm actually being very selfish."

Shuichi glanced over his shoulder, not looking up from the cup he was washing.

"I'm doing it for me." Yuki finished. "It's something that I need to have done."

Shuichi blinked, staring blankly at his fiancé before chuckling softly.

"Who'd have thought that visiting Nina would be such a big deal?"

It was true. After putting it off for many months, Yuki had decided that it there was no time like the present to finally make the visit to Nina's grave, and formally introduce Shuichi.

Yuki smiled softly, watching Shuichi go back to washing dishes, resisting the urge to comment on the fact that Shuichi had a ton more things he really should've been doing and that the dishes could wait, but then he became enraptured by Shuichi's half naked, still practically dripping wet body.

After oversleeping before a shift at The Coffeeshop and a rehearsal, Shuichi had run around the house like a madman, showering and attempting to get dressed, only to halfway complete the feat, managing to throw on boxers and a pair of jeans and one sock before getting distracted by the scattered dishes in the sink, and starting the conversation that they were in now.

"I just..." Shuichi murmured distantly, "I wonder... what she'll think of me."

Exhaling and silently scooting his chair back, Yuki padded his bare feet across the kitchen tile, wrapping his arms around his still damp lover.

"She'll love you."

"How do you know?"

Yuki paused, placing a gentle kiss on his tiny fool's shoulder.

"Because. I do."

Shuichi's skin flushed crimson, and he giggled softly. Yuki wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tighter into his chest.

"As much as I'd like to continue this... don't you have to be somewhere?"

Suddenly turning, and pushing Yuki to the floor, Shuichi straddled his hips, smiling mischievously.

"It can wait."

X

Yuki found himself unable to sleep that night, tossing and turning and finding himself horribly tangled in the sheets.

_'Eiri...'_

Sighing, frustrated and refusing to open his eyes, he tried to relax, allowing himself to drift back off to sleep.

_'Eiri...'_

Silence.

_'EIRI!'_

Yuki's eyes snapped open.

_'Wake up!'_

"I'm up... I'm up... what--."

His voice trailed off, pausing, and looking down, to find Shuichi still sound asleep next to him.

"... okay... I know I heard..."

_'Look **up**, Eiri.'_

And slowly, Yuki did, turning his eyes towards the ceiling, to find the visage of Nina, floating over him. After blinking slowly for a few seconds, he turned over to go back to sleep.

_'Eiri!'_

Sighing and opening his eyes, he sat up in bed, watching the figure float down from the ceiling and stand at the foot of the bed.

"Okay... I know that I've gotta be dreaming..."

_'Not exactly...'_

Yuki rubbed his eyes, then glanced over at his sleeping lover next to him, before leaning in and whispering.

"Nina..."  
_'In the flesh...'_ She paused _'Well... kind of...'_

"But... but you're..."  
_'That's not important right now...'_ She interrupted _'I don't have a lot of time...'_

Staring at the face he hadn't seen in several years, Yuki gently nodded his understanding, and carefully slid out of bed, wary not to wake Shuichi.

Following the floating figure out to the back balcony, he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I don't... I don't even know what to say." He began. "I can't even blame this on booze..."

_'You don't have to say anything...'_ She whispered. _'You just have to do something for me.'_

"And what's that?" Yuki questioned, fumbling to get a cigarette out of his pack

_'Will you... will you do it for me?'_ She asked.

Yuki looked up, staring at the glowing, translucent woman, taking in the face he once loved. Nodding, he replied:  
"Anything."

_'I need you to...'_ She began softly, then bringing her blue eyes up to his, she spoke _'You have to let me go, Eiri.'_

Yuki paused, raising a confused eyebrow.

_'For your sake. For his. You have to let me go.'_

"I don't know..."

_'You can't carry my pain with you for the rest of your life. Not now, especially...'_

"But I..."

_'You what?'_

"I failed you."

This time, it was Nina who was confused, and she paced a few steps before turning back to him.

_'Did you love me, Eiri?'_

"What?"

_'Love me? Did you?'_

Eiri nodded.

"Of course."

_'And know that I loved you?'_

Pausing briefly, he nodded again.

"Yes..."

She paused.

_'Then... understand that I died loving you...'_

"Nina..."  
_'And knowing that you loved me... and I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

Yuki inhaled slightly, taken back by her words.

_'You didn't fail me, Eiri. What happened... it wasn't your fault...'_

"But if only I hadn't gotten distracted..."

_'Then you would have died with me.'_ She interrupted. _'And there's no point in that. I'm glad that you did... I'm glad that you're still here.'_

Yuki reached up to brush a stray tear off of his cheek.

_'I don't want you to spend the rest of your life pained over something you couldn't control. I don't blame you. I never blamed you. It was no one's fault.'_

Yuki fell silent, lowering his head.

_'But... that man... Shuichi...'_ She said, smiling. _'He loves you. He loves you more than anything, and you love him... don't you?"_

Smiling softly, Yuki nodded.

_'And that's good. That's what I want. He makes you happy. That's all I can ever ask of you, Eiri... is to be happy...'_

Yuki reached up to put the cigarette between his lips and paused, his eyes skimming over the cityscape before looking once again to the woman in front of him, taking in her serene smile.

"I miss you." He said simply

She nodded softly.

_'I miss you too...'_

"I take it this is a one time deal?" He asked "You'll never come back again?"

She laughed, turning her head up towards the sky.

_'I'm not so sure that's a good idea...'_

"But..."

_'But... I'll always be looking out...'_ She grinned _'And stealing your socks.'_

"So that **was** you!!"

They both chuckled, before growing silent.

_'It's... about that time...'_ She said, moving towards him

"Already? But you just got here..."

_'I told you I couldn't stay...'_ She murmured

He moved forward to embrace her, but stopped, upon realizing that his arms would simply go straight through her body.

"Nina?" He asked

_'Yes?'_

"What's it like... where you are?"  
She paused, before reaching out, holding her hand just above Yuki's cheek and leaning in close.

_'They have really... really delicious milkshakes.'_

Yuki chuckled.

_'I need you to do two more things for me, really quick.'_

"Yeah?"

_'One. Quit smoking.'_

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"And two?"

_'Two?' She began 'I need you to wake up.'_

"What?"

"Yuki!"

Yuki's head whipped around to find Shuichi standing behind him, rubbing his eyes sleepily and leaning against the balcony glass door.

"Shu?" Yuki asked "But..." Glancing back over his shoulder, he found Nina gone. "But--..."  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"I..." Yuki began "I was..." He smirked to himself "Nothing... just getting some air." He moved towards Shuichi "What are you doing up?"

"Um... it's just that..." Shuichi paused for a moment, wrapping his arm around Yuki "I had... the strangest dream..." He began, then shaking his head added "It's... not very important."

"Yeah..." Yuki began, tossing his unlit cigarette to the side. "Let's go to bed."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. So, after getting several PMs and reviews from people asking where the hell the update is, I began to feel bad, so I stayed up until about 4am and hammered this chapter out. I was going to put in the part where they visit Nina's grave, but the chapter was already long as it is, and so I decided against it. Broken Wings is up next!

Oh, anyways, I have 2 things for you guys:

Would you like to read the unwritten lemons for Coffeeshop? A few people asked me to do them, and I wanted to know what the general consensus was. There's also a poll on my profile if you wanna vote.

I just recently joined Livejournal and Deviantart... and I have NO clue what I'm doing. So anyone who uses those sites and feels like friending me and showing me how to do basic things, I'd love you forever:

My Deviant ID: The-Scarlet-Rose

URL: http:// . com/ (minus the spaces of course)

My Livejournal: The_Scarlet_Ros

URL: http:// . com/ (again, minus the spaces)

HELP!!!!!


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Nope, after all these years, I still don't own any of the characters of Gravitation, or any rights to the series. I don't make any money off of this story, and all credit goes to Maki Murakami, Right Stuf and Tokyopop and all that jazz.

"But... what if I choose wrong?"

"Worse things have happened, Shu."

"But! But it could be horrible! It could be the end of the world."

Yuki pressed his hand to his forehead, moving his slender fingers down to the bridge of his nose, trying to squeeze out the tension that was building there.

"Please, please explain to me how it could be the end of the world."  
"Well... if it's bad then...." Shuichi paused.

"Then what?"

"Then... I--." Shuichi fell silent, fiddling with his hands.

"Shuichi, it's just a tie. White or black. Not that big of a deal."

"But I want it to be..."

"Perfect. I know." Yuki murmured, stepping forward, his shirt still unbuttoned, showing off the creamy expanse of his chest. Shuichi's eyes wandered down, and he took in a soft intake of breath, taking a step back and suddenly becoming aware of the smallness of the dressing room they were sharing.

Reaching out, Yuki wrapped his arms around him.

"Yuki... we shouldn't..."

"But." Yuki began, leaning in, nipping at the sensitive flesh of his neck "You'll be beautiful, regardless of what you wear."

At this, Shuichi allowed himself to relax a little, leaning into Yuki's touches, feeling Yuki's skin smile at the nape of his neck, mapping out the veins there with his tongue.

"...We... we shouldn't do this here." Shuichi began

At this, Yuki leaned back, bringing his golden eyes to Shuichi's.

"It's only bad if we get caught..."

**

At night, Shuichi paces. Yuki knows this. Shuichi doesn't know that he knows, though. At night, sometimes close to the wee hours of the morning, Yuki will roll over and Shuichi won't be there. His side will be stiff and cold, as if he's been gone for hours. He's long since stopped feeling worried, knowing where his lover goes. What he does.

Even now, when Yuki rolls onto his side and stares at the empty space there, feeling the smooth cotton of their sheets underneath his thin fingers, he can hear the rhythm of Shuichi's feet on the hardwood floor. He can tell by the tone of the squeaking where he his. The low groan of the kitchen entrance, the slight peep of the step up into the living room, the moan of the boards in front of the TV. He maps out almost the same pace every night, probably for hours on end, always after Yuki has fallen asleep. Sometimes, he sneaks outside in the cool mornings and slides into the pool and stands there, not moving, and lets the water float around his limbs. Yuki has caught him doing this once, but never pressed as to why.

Tonight though, he's just pacing. In circles, over and over again. Kitchen, living room, patio door, outside the office, kitchen, living room, patio door...

Why he does it, Yuki isn't sure. Maybe he's restless and just needs to move before he can fall back asleep. Maybe he never sleeps in the first place. Is it cold feet? Is he afraid of something? Afraid of them? This marriage, this bond? The bed they shared together?

Or maybe he's trying to run. Run from Yuki or run from everything, run from his past. Walk off his demons.

Tonight, Yuki rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. When he hears the pacing stop, when he goes from the kitchen straight to the bedroom, he will roll onto his side and when Shuichi slides in bed, he will close his eyes and relax his muscles and even his breathing. He will lie to him with his body and pretend to be asleep. And once Shuichi has stopped shifting and slides fully under the covers, Yuki will slowly scoot forward and wrap his arms around him and warm his cool body with his. And Shuichi will still and relax, close his eyes and fall soundlessly asleep.

But right now, Shuichi paces. And Yuki listens, and waits.

**

"And I think that these flowers should go over... are you listening?"

Shuichi snapped his head up. Mei was standing in front of him, her arms crossed. Shuichi rubbed his eyes, as he looked around. The club appeared to be under massive construction, even though Mei assured him that it was all cosmetic and inexpensive. Currently, Mei was pointing to one of several artificial columns that would line the walkway.

"I'm sorry, Mei. I just didn't sleep well."

Mei turned to him with a worried look, that quickly turned suggestive.

"Oh really?" She asked, drawing out the words, a naughty look in her eyes.

Shuichi chuckled, putting his hands up in defense.

"No no. It's nothing like that..." He murmured "We haven't even... in a while..." his voice trailed off. "Well, not since the dressing room..."

"Dressing room?"

Shuichi shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Eh hehe... nothing."

Mei smiled, tying her silver hair out of her face. Shuichi frowned softly, noticing small bags under her eyes.

"Looks like you haven't been sleeping well either..." He continued.

Mei offered a weak smile.

"Business stuff. It happens." She grimaced. "But, back to happy thoughts. The flowers... I was thinking around the--."

A soft tune floated from Shuichi's pocket. His eyes narrowed as it took him a moment to register what it was. Mei crossed her eyes in annoyance, as Shuichi gave her a sheepish grin and reached into his jeans to dig out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Darn Shuichi..." Mei muttered, half joking. "Always getting--."

"It's WHAT?!"

**

Yuki snapped out of his writing trance when he heard a knock at the door. Pausing to finish the thought and leave a quick note for the next one, he removed his fingers from his laptop and headed for the door. He had managed to get out of going with Shuichi to Lido for more wedding planning under the excuse that he had to work, which was in a way true.

Reaching for the door knob, he paused before opening.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, bro."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Yuki pulled open the door, to find Tatsuha standing in front of him, arms crossed, motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm.  
"Hey, bro." Tatsuha said by way of greeting.

Yuki nodded his response, but didn't release his hold on the door, and instead, continued to stare at his brother.

"Why so serious, big bro?" Tatsuha asked, making a motion to move into the apartment, only to be discouraged once Yuki blocked his path. "It's cold out here."

"No it isn't."

Tatsuha let out a sign.

"Would you just let me in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd stay. And I'm working. I don't need a fanboy screaming in my living room."

Tatsuha let out a laugh, a bit huskier and deeper than Yuki remembered. His hair seemed longer now, he was more built, taller.

_'When did he grow up so much...?'_ Yuki's thoughts trailed off once Tatsuha started speaking again.

"Come on, Eiri. You can't spare even a bit of space for your lil bro?"

Sighing his surrender, Yuki stepped aside and moved away from the door, providing a narrow space for Tatsuha to slip through. Moving, with some difficulty, into the apartment, Tatsuha toed off his shoes before speaking.

"So..."

"What are you doing here, Tatsu?"

"What? I can't pay my big brother a visit?"

"No."

A beat of silence passed between them, and Tatsuha took a moment to weigh the probability of him being serious. Deciding it was best not to dwell, he shrugged.

"Big day is coming up pretty soon, huh?"

Yuki nodded, taking a few steps back into the apartment.

"So it would seem." He responded

Tatsuha let out a laugh.

"Where's the munchkin?" He asked, glancing around "I noticed the place is actually quiet today."

"Out wedding planning."

"And you're just... here?"

Yuki shrugged casually, nodding.

"It's not really my thing. I just kinda get in the way."

"Uh huh..."

A beat passed between them, and Yuki's amber eyes bore into Tatsuha, continually answering an unspoken question.

"I was in town, and wanted to crash." Tatsuha finally offered.

"So..."

"And I didn't feel like springing for a motel, so, here I am." He shrugged, stretching out his arms in a showing gesture, the leather of his jacket crinkling with the motion.

Yuki shrugged, and picked up a discarded cup off coffee on the way back to his office. Not turning around, he eyed the living room, nodding his head towards the sofa.

"You know where the couch is." He spoke, his lips molding around the ceramic to take a sip before wincing at the stale taste.

He paused as he heard Tatsuha head towards the couch.

"Oh, you can't crash here tonight." He said, walking back towards his office, pushing open the door knob and listening to the creak of rusty hinges.

"Why not?"

_'Because at night.... Shuichi paces.'_

**

Kitchen, living room, patio door, outside the office, kitchen, living room, patio door...

Tonight, the pacing began as always. Yuki couldn't sleep, and instead, bunched the covers up around him and pretended until Shuichi left, and began walking, and waited for the predictable sounds to lull him into relaxation, and then, when Shuichi returned, he would wrap his arms around his baka, and they would sleep like the dead.

But, halfway through, the pace began to change. His speed was faster, his footsteps erratic. He would get to the kitchen and living room and then sometimes bound clear across the floor to the office before turning back and doing it again. Yuki heard the patio door open and close several times, and could hear Shuichi's tell tale shivers, proving that he'd been in the pool several times and was probably still soaking wet.

Pacing.

In the cold of the morning, walking back and forth.

Pacing.

Should he move to help him? Walk out and take him into his arms and carry him to his warm bed? Should he help he restart his usual pattern and let him resume his endless pacing.

The patio door opened and closed again, not long enough for Shuichi to have slipped out, but long enough for him to have pondered the pool again. The pace sped up and Yuki shifted, even more restless, wanting peace, needing solace for them both.

Sitting up, Yuki eyed the door, hoping that soon he would hear the knob turn and pop back, and Shuichi would enter the bedroom light a thief in the night like always. But he didn't, and while the pace seemed to return to some semblance of normalcy, Shuichi still didn't stop, and he'd been at it for hours.

Enough was enough.

Sliding out of bed as silently as he could manage, Yuki made a detour by the bathroom, grabbing the towel he knew he'd need before opening the door.

Shuichi now stood pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, and didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Shu." Yuki said softly, taking in his appearance.

Shuichi was soaking wet, water clinging to his pink hair and boxers, running down his chest and legs. Goosebumps popped up over his small body, which Shuichi was absently rubbing away.

"Shuichi." Yuki said, firmer

This seemed to grab Shuichi's attention, as he halted midstep before turning back to Yuki and speaking.

"Yuki?"

"Shuichi, what are you doing?"

Looking down at himself, Shuichi seemed surprised at his own appearance before speaking.

"I'm sorry... did I wake you?"

Moving forward, Yuki draped the towel around Shuichi's shoulders, drying his hair gently.

"You didn't answer my question." Yuki replied.

"You didn't answer mine."

Yuki felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"What's going on?" He asked

Shuichi sighed, and Yuki felt a tremble pass through him.

"The Coffeeshop." He said simply. "It's being shut down."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

A.N. OMG it's a Christmas miracle! I /actually/ updated!! No, in all seriousness, my life has sucked a level that you can't even begin to comprehend, so you have no idea how much I've wanted to sit down and write this story. And I finally did!

**Anyways, I have a bit of a request if any of you are artists. I'm dying to see a scene of Coffeeshop drawn. _Any_ scene. Your choice. In return, if you want, I'll write anything you want me to. Think of it like... a mutual gift exchange!

Broken Wings is already written, just gotta type it up, so, that's up next. Thanks a ton!!


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Nope. None of the characters of Gravitation belong to me.

"Wait. What?"

"The Coffeeshop. It's being shut down." Shuichi repeated, his eyes not meeting Yuki's. He began to shake again, trembling.

Yuki stood there, blank faced, trying to process this. The news, Shuichi's appearance, his muscles convulsing, skin pale ad dripping wet.

"I went in to say 'hi' to Hayuna, and she was in tears." Shuichi babbled "In _tears._ Hayuna of all people. And it was so quiet and dead and washed out and--.."

Shuichi was biting his nails. He never bit his nails. He always said it was a disgusting habit. Yet his hand and fingers were at his mouth and his teeth were biting and nibbling and he was shaking. The water from the pool which shined so beautifully on his skin in the moonlight was killing him with coldness.

"It just seems wrong, doesn't it?" Shuichi continued around his fingers, running his free hand through his tangeled wet hair. "I mean, there's like 50 million Starbucks. Why can't they be going out of business."

"Because they're Starbucks." Yuki answered simply, taking a hesitant step forwards, watching the muscles in Shuich's leg twitch with the desire to pace again.

"I know, I know it's silly and I shouldn't be getting so upset..." Shuichi's voice cracked and trembled "I shouldn't... I barely even work there."

Shuchi's salty tears added to the chlorine water on his face and plump cheeks and Yuki was there, lips pressed to his eyelids, to his ear lobes to the pulse of his neck and felt his lover's heart race under his skin reverberating on his teeth and tongue.

"Yuki... what if..." Shuichi began, letting Yuki's body wrap around his skin, finding comfort in his solidity, in his warmth.

"What if what?"Yuki asked, hugging Shuichi tight, towel in his hands forgotten as he ignored the protests of his skin against the cold. He told himself he would warm Shuichi until the water turned to steam.

"What if this is some sort of sign? Some sign that we shouldn't--."

"Don't."

"That we shouldn't be together. That we shouldn't..."  
"Shu. Don't."

"Get married."

The silence hung thick in the room like a curtain. Yuki wanted to take a step away, to remove his arms and step away from the nonsense speaking baka in his arms.

But he couldn't. He knew that if he moved Shuichi would step backwards and he would pace, putting more and more distance between them.

"You're wrong." He finally spoke after what seemed like an hour. After his feet had begun to tingle from lack of blood flow and the water on their bodies had dried. "You're wrong." He repeated.

"Am I?"

Silence.

"Yes."

More silence.

"How do you know?" Shuichi asked "How could you know?"

"Because we're drawn to each other, Shuichi." Yuki repeated, resting his chin on top of Shuichi's mop of pink hair. "It's more than love. It's... gravitation."

Shuichi was silent for a beat, his body resting against Yuki's, their weight shifting side to side rhythmically.

"The Coffeeshop is where it all began..." Shuichi spoke after a time, turning his head up to his eyes met Yuki's. "It's our foundation... what do you do if the foundation of your relationship starts to crumble?"

Yuki paused for a bit before speaking.

"You rebuild it."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Yes, yes, I know you must all hate me but life took me away from glorious fanfiction. T_T.

On another note, ~wiccan-angel666 on DeviantArt drew me a fanart called "Uh...Shuichi..."for this story. It's so cute. Check by it out by searching the title or at:

http:// wiccan-angel666. /art/ Uh-Shuichi-154537847

(minus the spaces of course)


End file.
